Por las Alas de un Futuro
by Tri-Ni Sette01
Summary: El futuro de tres distintos clanes cambian drásticamente. El comienzo de algo nuevo y mejor, sin embargo para asegurarlo tendran que luchar por ello, pero, estaran listos para la tormentosa guerra que esta apunto de iniciar? NaruHina SasuSaku NejiTen.
1. No todo es como se debió ser

**Por las alas del Futuro**

Por

Ariane de Virgo

De antemano les digo, no soy muy buena con los fics, si han pasado por Saint Seiya se darán cuenta de eso, pero aquí sigo intentando hacer lo mejor posible.

Este fic en especial es ha petición de mis my queridos amigos, y otro conocido por ahí, que me sugirieron hacer uno de Naruto.

Advertencia: este fic toma aspectos de la serie, y da un pequeño cambio un tanto radical al inicio, pero al fin, por ello Fic, espero al menos les guste, y mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo.

**No todo es como se debió ser.**

Han pasado cinco años desde que el cuarto Hokague sello al demonio zorro que asolaba la villa oculta, y sacrifico su vida en ello, el tiempo transcurre como todo el mundo espera, las nuevas generaciones de ninjas son preparadas como se había planeado, nuevos ninjas estudian para llegar ha ser dignos protectores de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

Sin embargo en esta aldea no todo es como muchos creían que debió ser, a pesar de ello la próxima generación ya estaba marcada por hechos que no podían dar marcha atrás; el sobreviviente del Clan Usumaky estaba condenado ha llevar el zorro de la nueve colas sellado en su interior, hacia no mas de tres años que el clan Haruno había sido aniquilado completamente, la única descendiente se había salvado al parecer por error de los asesinos. Y esa noche para tristeza de toda Konoha, una nueva masacre se había llevado acabo el Clan mas fuerte de toda la aldea oculta había sido cruel mente masacrado, por aquellos que alguna vez persiguieron, los únicos sobrevivientes habían sido los miembros mas jóvenes del Clan Uchiha, Itachi el hermano mayor y Sasuke el hermano menor, este ultimo con apenas cinco años de edad.

Al parecer todo indica que ambos hermanos no se encontraban en los alrededores de la comunidad Uchiha, pero aparecieron en el peor momento. Cuando lo asesinos contratados terminaban el trabajo. Al parecer el hecho de que ambos se salvaran se debió a que el mayor escapo lo mas rápido que pudo con el menor en sus brazos; llegando a los suburbios de la aldea lo mas pronto posible. Esto ayudo a que ambos se salvaran, y aunque la alerta fue dada, ya era demasiado tarde, nadie del clan aparte de ellos dos sobrevivió ha tan cruenta masacre. Y para rematar, minuto antes de que el Hokage pudiese llegar al lugar donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes, el mayor de los hermanos había ido en busca de venganza dejando al menor a la protección de los guardianes de Konoha.

Hokage- pero como pudieron dejarlo ir?

Anbu 1- lo sentimos Hokage sama, pero cuando dimos la vuelta un momento para asegurarnos de que nadie nos seguía, dejo al joven Uchiha y se marcho sin dejar ele menor de los rastros.

Hokage- pero como pudieron permitirlo, acabamos de a uno de los clanes mas fuertes y ahora me dicen que ese muchachito imprudente se ha ido tras de ellos.

Anbu 1- le estamos buscando ahora.

Hokage- eso espero, no quiero tener que decirle a ese niño que es el último de los Uchiha.

Sasuke- mi hermano, donde esta? Quiero a mi hermano.

Hokage- tu eres Sasuke, no es así pequeño?

Sasuke- usted sabe donde esta mi hermano? Lléveme con mi hermano, quiero ver a mi madre, quiero ver a mi padre.

Hokage- tus padres?

Anbu 1- creemos que el mayor evito que viera los danos de la masacre señor.

Hokage- esta siempre a sido la parte mas difícil de ser un Hokage.

Anbu- señor, si desea nosotros podemos explicarle.

Hokage- no, es mi deber, y quiero hacerlo, además es mejor que lo prepare, es posible que también deba comunicarle la muerte de Itachi.

Anbu- señor…

Hokage- es triste ver que ya es el tercero en esta generación. Por favor déjenme a solas con el.

Anbu- si señor.

Hokage- Sasuke, escúchame bien y pon mucha atención, debes ser fuerte a partir de ahora, y sobre todo a pesar de que todo te indique que estas solo, no es así, Sasuke, lo que te voy a decir no es fácil para mi, y muy probablemente te lastime demasiado para tu corta edad, pero es mejor que lo sepas a vivir un engaño. Pequeño Sasuke, tus padres y tu familia, tu clan ya no volverán.

Sasuke- Mis padre se fueron? A donde? Por que no me llevaron con ellos?

Hokage- Sasuke debes comprender, tus padres se han ido a un lugar al cual no los puedes acompañar, no aun, sin embargo ellos no desean que estés triste por ellos, te amaron, aun te aman y siempre te amaran, nada cambiara ese hecho, y se que donde quiera que estén siempre estarán con tigo.

Sasuke- (Llorando) no, no es verdad, mis padres, quiero ver a mis padre, quiero ver a mis primos y tíos, quiero estar con mi clan. Hokage sama lléveme con ellos, yo quiero estar con ellos.

Hokage- temo que eso no es posible pequeño, no puedes estar con ellos, no por ahora; pero seguro que un día volverás a verlos. Por ahora debes seguir viviendo, hacer lo que ellos querían que hicieras, ser feliz, debes ser fuerte por ellos. Por tu Clan, por tus padres y por tu hermano.

Sasuke- Itachi volverá, el me lo prometió. El no me dejara.

Hokage- (abrazándolo, mientras el pequeño lloraba por la perdida de aquel día.) eso espero pequeño Uchiha. Eso espero.

Esa misma noche tiempo después, por el bien de Sasuke, le hicieron dormir, y que uno de los Anbus estuviera pendiente del despertar del ultimo miembro.

Anbu- Hokage Sama.

Hokage- pasa.

Anbu- Hokage- lamento informar que no encontramos al Joven Itachi.

Hokage- me lo esperaba, no se si creer que volverá, u ordenar la búsqueda del cuerpo.

Anbu- señor...

Hokage- primero el Clan Uzumaki, luego el Clan Haruno, y ahora el Uchiha, no se que pensar, parece que todo esta en contra de la aldea oculta de la Hoja.

Anbu- señor... lo más conveniente será estar pendiente de posibles ataques. Al heredero de los Uzumaki ha pasado desapercibido a la vista de todos, la pequeña sobreviviente de los Haruno, esta a salvo mientras no sepan que sobrevivió, pero el Uchiha corre peligro, ya que los asesinos pudieron constatar que dos sobrevivientes escaparon.

Hokage- es algo más por lo que me debo preocupar, sin embargo creo que la prioridad serán los preparativos del funeral, y de sellar la villa del Clan Uchiha, no le ara bien visitarla. Ni mucho menos vivir en ella.

Anbu- como usted ordene.

Hokage- que será ahora de ellos? Espero que su futuro sea mejor que este pasado con el que cargaran.

La mañana sigue a la noche, una noche llena de sangre, dolor y lagrimas, la luna oculta su rostro, sin embargo las nubes de tormenta que cubren esa mañana en Konoha, el silencio es claro testigo de lo acontecido la noche anterior, el luto sobre la aldea oculta de la hoja es inminente, un clan completo desapareció de la noche a la mañana, sin embargo no murieron como civiles, lo hicieron como guerreros de Konoha, ninjas fuertes y hábiles, que defendieron en mas de una ocasión, y ahora toda la aldea se reunía para brindarles un tributo a este clan y mostrar sus respetos para el joven, ahora único sobreviviente del clan.

Había sido una mañana por demás tormentosa, y no nos referimos estrictamente a la lluvia que caía y no ayudaba en nada, los funerales habían sido organizados de tal forma que se rindió tributo a todas las familias del Clan Uchiha, pero aun habían sido momento llenos de dolor y tensión, la nueva orden de seguridad de Konoha tenia que ser impuesta. Una masacre mas como la del Clan Haruno o la del Clan Uchiha no podía llevarse acabo.

Los funerales llevaron la mayor parte del día, y así mismo ni el propio Hokage pudo estar presente todo ese tiempo, solo una persona no se había movido de su lugar, solo una persona se mantenía sentado frente a lo que antes era el clan mas poderoso de Konoha, solo una persona que no pasaba de los cinco años de edad, el seguía sentado, paciente, esperando que esta pesadilla terminase, que todo fuera un mal sueño, esperaba aun el regreso de su hermano quien le había prometido volver a su lado. Esperaba que llegara el día en que pudiera comprender las palabras del Hokage dichas una noche antes, ahí seguía presente en todas las ceremonias, mas ausente que cualquier otra persona, simplemente esperaba, esperaba a que todo terminara.

Sin embargo parecía un cuento sin fin, todo lo que ahora estaba frente a sus ojos le parecía un cuento uno muy irreal que no paraba jamás, una cinta que se repetía una y otra vez, haciendo meya en su dolor mas de lo que su corazón ya no podía soportar.

Así que simplemente a la vista de todos se levanto, no podía soportar eso ni un minuto mas, es verdad era un niño el ultimo de los Uchiha aunque aun no quiera aceptar, no podía seguir oyendo las mismas palabras que cada vez le hacían dudar, frente a los recuerdos de sus padres que podía contemplar, simplemente hizo una reverencia y se retiro del lugar, nadie le detuvo, y era lógico que pensaran que para un niño tan pequeño ya era suficiente sufrimiento, y que estaba cansado de estar en ese lugar.

Pero el no estaba cansado de las ceremonias llevadas a cabo, el estaba cansado de tener que oír una y otra vez los comentarios de las personas que le rodeaban, comentarios que iban desde "pobre niño que será de el" hasta "como ultimo Uchiha tiene mucho que demostrar y aprender", y ¿que sabían ellos?, ¿que sabían del dolor que el sentía?, ¿que sabían de la fuerza y furia que estaban creciendo? El solo quería que se callaran, que no hablaran, que lo dejaran solo con su dolor y pena, vengar a sus padres, amigos y compañeros de clan, y esperar a que su hermano regresara como lo había prometido. Y no el no iba a llorar delante de esas personas, su dolor solo le concernía a el y a nadie mas que a el, después de todo lo había prometido, había jurado ser fuerte ante cualquier adversidad.

Así que salió de ese infernal lugar, y camino, rumbo a lo que antes era su hogar, el quería verlo de nuevo, estuviera como estuviera, después de todo era su Hogar, y estaba lleno de recuerdos felices y al mismo tiempo tan dolorosos que aun así no quería olvidar.

Pero en verdad podía soportar ver todo aquello, después de todo muy hijo de un Uchiha era, pero seguía siendo un niño, y enfrentarse a eso de lleno, solo podía significar mayor dolor. Así que simplemente se detuvo, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a regresar, ya encontraría un lugar donde poder estar a solas a gusto. Después de todo su hermano tenia que regresar, y el tenia que esperarlo. El debía estar ahí esperando. Solo, eso es lo que le quedaba, esperar a su regreso. Pero ¿a donde esperar, y a quien?, ¿en verdad regresaría su hermano por el? Esa duda le carcomía desde la noche de ayer, desde esa conversación con el Hokage, realmente ¿regresaría su hermano por el?

¿?- no te preocupes, seguro que se cumple lo que deseas. No siempre son nubes de tormenta.

Sasuke- ¿he? ¿Qué quieres decir?

¿?- me refiero a que no siempre todo saldrá mal, no siempre son tristezas, siempre hay algo bueno después de una tormenta.

Sasuke- creo que puedo comprender lo que me quieres decir.

¿?- ¿oye estas bien? ¿Por qué lloras?

Sasuke- secando sus lágrimas, no lloro.

¿?- si tu lo dices.

Sasuke- Hmp…

¿?- ¿oye, y a donde ibas?

Sasuke- bueno, pues yo…

¿?- seguro buscabas un lugar en donde refugiarte, es lógico la lluvia ya se avecina.

Sasuke- lluvia?

¿?- si no tienes a donde ir, puedes venir con migo, iba por mi amigo, seguro podemos pasar la lluvia en su casa.

Sasuke- no seria mucho molestar, además yo…

¿?- ¿esperas a alguien?

Sasuke- la verdad creo que…no.

¿?- estupendo, entonces ven, vamos.

Sasuke- espera, ni siquiera me has dicho como te llamas.

¿?- en serio, ups, lo siento, que falta la mía, pero ahora que lo pienso tu tampoco me has dicho el tuyo, tengo una idea, me presento y luego tu, de acuerdo?

Sasuke- bueno.

¿?- yo soy Haruno, Sakura Haruno, ¿y tu?

Sasuke- Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura- entonces es un placer, Sasuke kun.


	2. El tiempo sigue, Planes para el futuro

**El tiempo sigue,**** Planes para el futuro **

Son seis meses ya desde los trágicos sucesos de aquella noche, seis meses que para bien o para mal las cosas han cambiado, bruscos y drásticos fueron los cambios, pero como dijo Sakura antes, "no siempre son nubes de tormenta" y vaya que este cambio quizás fue el mejor para todos, desde aquella tarde tormentosa, las cosas cambiaron al menos un poquito para bien.

Flash Back.

Sakura- Bueno, llegamos.

Sasuke-¿a donde?

Sakura- esta es la casa de mi amigo, deja que llame a la puerta. Ha, pero antes déjame advertirte, no te sorprendas, el no es muy ordenado que digamos y seguro que esta dormido, pero aun así es un gran amigo, te acera muy bien.

Sasuke- oye…

Sakura- dime Sakura, es más fácil que tratar de usted a alguien.

Sasuke- pero…

Sakura- anda es fácil, Sa-ku-ra, ahora repítelo tu.

Sasuke- Sa…Saku…Sakura.

Sakura- ¿ya vez? no es difícil ahora procura llamarme así en adelante, por que yo no pienso dejarte de llamar Sasuke kun. Bien solucionado la forma de llamarnos, ¿te parece bien si llamo a la puerta? La tormenta esta empeorando y no me gusta la idea de quedarnos aquí.

Sasuke…

Sakura- tomare eso como un si.

Sakura llamo a la puerta, y espero, al ver que nadie respondía volvió a llamar, y como de nuevo nadie respondió, esto irrito a la pequeña. Y tomando mucho aire…

Sakura- Naruto!!!!!! Habré en este preciso instante si no quieres que derribe la puerta, y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo.

Sasuke que al oír el grito solo atino a taparse los oídos quedo sorprendido al ver que su ahora tan impulsiva compañera pudiera gritar tanto con tan solo un respiro. Mientras, del otro lado de la puerta, se oye una muy somnolienta voz aproximándose a la puerta.

Naruto- ya voy, ya voy, uno ya no puede dormir tranquilo en esta ciudad.

La puerta se abrió, y un chico rubio con cabello desordenado y lo que parecía ser una ¿pijama? se restregaba los ojos frente a los otros dos.

Naruto- por que tenías que gritar, bastaba con que llamaras a la puerta y te abría.

Sakura- si te llame, pero no respondiste, ¿no me digas que aun estabas dormido?

Naruto- claro que esperabas, no vez como esta el día, es perfecto para quedarse en cama.

Sakura- no cambiaras nunca ¿verdad?

Naruto- ni que fuera mi prioridad madurar, (dirigiendo su mirada al pelinegro que acompañaba ha su amiga) y el ¿quien es?

Sakura- (con una gran sonrisa en su rostro) el es Sasuke kun. Lo encontré de camino hacia acá, y como ya venia la tormenta le invite a que nos acompañara.

Naruto se quedo observando al chico de pies a cabeza, escudriñándolo con la mirad, de arriba a bajo, de un lado a otro.

Sakura- y bien nos dejas pasar, o quieres que haga las presentaciones bajo la lluvia.

Naruto- de acuerdo, de acuerdo, pueden pasar, pero no me regañes si la casa esta desordenada no, tenia pensado recibir visitas.

Ya una vez dentro, se dispusieron ha hacer las debidas presentaciones, esta de por mas decir que ambos chicos parecían "congeniar de maravilla" (nótese por favor el sarcasmo, ya que ninguno de los dos dejaba de verse con cara de ¿y a este que le pasa?

Sakura- bien, entonces ahora permítanme que los presente, Sasuke kun, el es mi amigo Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto, el es mi amigo Sasuke kun, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto- oye eso es injusto, por que a el le dices Kun y a mi nunca me has dicho así. (Con cierta cara de molestia muy graciosa en su persona)

Sasuke- ¿en serio? Y yo que creí que a todos "sus amigos" les decía así (la verdad esto mas lo dijo con ánimos de molestar al rubio)

Sakura- no se pelen por favor.

Naruto- (por lo bajo) Baka

Sasuke- (en susurro) Teme.

Sakura- (suspiro) se comportan como unos bebes, pero al menos es bueno ver que se llevan mas o menos bien.

Naruto/ Sasuke- yo no me comporto como un bebe, y no me compares con el.

Sakura- ¿ha no? (risita burlona) pero si hasta hablan al mismo tiempo, como no compararlos.

Sasuke- Hmp…

Naruto- tienes gustos raros en amigos Sakura chan, pero bueno…

Sasuke- en eso estoy de acuerdo con el, mira nada más el tipo de amigos que tienes

Sakura- ni empiecen de nuevo.

Naruto- solo por que tu lo pides Sakura chan, si me disculpan me voy a desayunar ramen.

Sakura- ¿desayunar?

Sasuke- ¿Ramen?

Sakura- ¿quien en su sano juicio desayuna ha estas horas y Ramen?

Naruto- el Ramen es nutritivo, te da fuerza y energía, y sobre todo te mantiene saludable.

Sasuke- tú si eres raro teme.

Naruto- no mas que tu.

Sakura- ahí van de nuevo, yo mejor ya no digo nada.

Fin del Flash Back.

Y las cosas han seguido un ritmo muy similar en estos seis meses, todos pensarían que a pesar de ser los único sobrevivientes de sus respectivos clanes, y en algunos casos ver morir al resto, estos niños estarían deprimidos, traumatizados, o hasta cierto punto tristes, pero no era así, es cierto que ninguno tenia la chispa que suelen tener los niños de esa edad, a muy grosso modo se podía decir que eran demasiado maduros para su edad, o que la vida les hizo madurar demasiado pronto y a una forma muy violenta, pero seguían siendo niños, y hacían lo que podían. Pero aun así para muchos hacían demasiado.

Sakura- Naruto, tu obsesionado con el Ramen vuelve acá.

Naruto- ¿para que me pegues? no gracias aquí estoy bien.

Sasuke- …

Sakura- tú serás un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando crezcas.

Naruto- por que no mejor te desquitas con el Baka de al lado.

Sasuke- ¿a quien estas llamando Baka? Teme.

Naruto- pues a ti, no veo a otro baka por estos lados.

Sasuke- mejor cállate quieres.

Sakura- Naruto te estoy hablando.

Desde lo alto de una azotea.

Tsunade- ja, por mas que diga el Hokage yo solo los veo como tres niños comunes y corrientes. ¿Que tiene de malo que se diviertan un poco?

Jiraiya- opino lo mismo, no le veo el problema.

Kakashi- ¿problema donde?

Tsunade- como siempre llegando tarde, no cambias.

Kakashi- como si te fuera hacer caso, Tsunade.

Jiraiya- sabes sigo preguntándome por que el Hokage nos mando ha observar ha estos niños, por donde lo vea, no parecen ser muy diferentes.

Kakashi- la razón es sencilla, ninguno de ustedes ha estado en Konoha desde hace 5 años, y han pasado muchas cosas, ¿supongo que ya han escuchado sobre los sucesos más relevantes de Konoha?

Tsunade- ¿hablas de los ataques hacia Konoha?

Kakashi- si, pero fueron simples ataques, los últimos fueron de los mas violentos.

Jiraiya- ¿hablas de los asesinatos de los Clanes?

Kakashi- si, el último fue hace seis meses.

Jiraiya- si supe algo al respecto, fue triste sucedido con el Clan Haruno, no puedo creer que nadie quedara con vida, ya no se diga del Clan Uchiha, ese me sorprendió mucho, nunca creí que uno de los clanes mas firmes de toda Konoha fuera eliminado en una sola noche.

Tsunade- igual, los rumores decían que solo los miembros mas jóvenes habían sobrevivido, pero que tiempo después, el mayor de los hermanos también fue acecinado, dejando atrás aun único miembro que luego fue retirado de Konoha para su protección.

Kakashi- si, todo lo que han dicho tiene su razón, pero no es del todo cierto.

Tsunade- que quieres decir.

Kakashi- esa fue la información que el Hokage dejo correr para que se extendiera como un rumor, y así desviar la atención de ciertos asuntos que se llevaban acabo.

Jiraiya- explícate de una vez Kakashi.

Kakashi- eso intento, que impaciente, bueno, la razón del porque el Hokage los mando a llamar fueron estos tres niños.

Tsunade- al grano, eso ya lo sabemos.

Kakashi- señores, permítanme presentarles a los últimos miembros de los clanes Uzumaki, Haruno y Uchiha.

Tsunade- ¿Qué? Repite lo que acabas de decir Kakashi.

Kakashi- dije que estos son los últimos miembros de los clanes Uzumaki, Haruno y Uchiha.

Jiraiya- el del clan Uzumaki, me lo esperaba, pero lo de los clanes ¿Haruno y Uchiha?

Kakashi- como les dije, no toda su información es cierta.

Tsunade- comprendo, fue una forma de protegerlos, lo mismo que hicieron con el del Clan Uzumaki.

Jiraiya- ya, comprendo, ¿y bien?

Kakashi- ¿y bien, que?

Jiraiya- ¿Quién es quien?

Tsunade- yo también quiero saberlo.

Kakashi- bueno verán, el chico rubio hiperactivo, de carácter alegre y juguetón es el miembro del Clan Uzumaki, su nombre es Naruto, y como sabrán, el lleva al zorro en su interior, el Hokage prefirió mil veces tenerlo a la vista a perderlo una vez mas y así poder evitar que se convierta en una menaza.

Abajo, en la calle se podía ver aun Naruto completamente despreocupado caminar haciendo equilibrio sobre la barda de seguridad.

Tsunade- ¿es mi impresión o se parece a ti Jiraiya?

Jiraiya- muy graciosa.

Kakashi- ejem, continuemos, la chica de cabello rosa, inocente, y ojos verdes, es la única sobreviviente del Clan Haruno, su nombre es Sakura, y que su apariencia no los engañe, parecerá inofensiva, pero tiene una fuerza descomunal, para ser tan pequeña.

Bajo ellos se podía apreciar una Sakura que caminaba con cierto paso salteado, mas parecía jugar son su andar que caminar.

Jiraiya- igual que cierta ninja que yo conozco. ? No crees Tsunade?

Tsunade- Jiraiya, ya veras, cuando logre atraparte.

Kakashi- (con una gota en su cien, miraba a ese par y volteaba a ver a los pequeños, que anterior mente habían hecho una escena muy similar) esto parece un De Javu, bueno y para terminar, el ultimo chico, el de cabello negro y semblante serio.

Tsunade- (quien ahorcaba ha Jiraiya) supongo que el será el ultimo del Clan Uchiha, ¿no?

Kakashi- en efecto, el es el ultimo sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha, si todo hubiese salido bien esa noche se podría decir que es uno de los dos Uchiha que quedan, pero, a pesar de no saberse nada del hermano, las búsquedas han cesado, aunque claro el sigue esperando pacientemente el regreso de su hermano, y aunque no lo parezca, el pequeño heredo el Sharingan, cosa muy características de su Clan, aunque se creí que solo los primogénitos lo heredaban. Su nombre es Sasuke.

(N/A- yo se que no es así, pero es necesario para el futuro de la trama, perdonaran este cambio, por favor.)

En la desolada calle, se podía apreciar de nuevo una escena muy similar a la antes vista, Sakura intentaba ahorcar ha Naruto. (¿Que habrá hecho ahora Naruto?), y recostado en la barda, estaba con un semblante sereno y una media sonrisa viendo dicho espectáculo, el pequeño Sasuke.

Kakashi- ellos son la razón del por que los llamaron ha Konoha, los he estado siguiendo un par de meses, y les sorprendería mucho lo que este trío puede lograr, a pesar de que asisten a la escuela como todos los demás niños, este trío en peculiar cuando no están juntos paseando por Konoha como ahora, están concentrándose en aprender y mejorar las técnicas, pero el resto se los explico cuando estemos frente al Hokage, el tiene algunas cosas que aclarar.

Así, tras una nube de humo, los tres Ninjas desaparecen dejando solo a este peculiar trío de pequeños, quienes no habían pasado por alto que les observaban, simplemente no le dieron importancia. Y continuaron con lo suyo.

Sasuke- aun recostado. Parecen que se fueron.

Sakura- que no nos pueden dejar un momento de paz ha solas.

Naruto- pues a mi no me extraña, el Hokage siempre a mandado a uno que otro para vigilarme y así asegurarse de que no me meta en problemas.

Sakura- pues para ti es normal, extrañamente normal, pero normal al caso, pero, a nosotros ¿Por qué?

Sasuke- algo me dice que lo sabremos pronto.

Sakura- si tengo la misma sospecha.

Naruto- ¿vamos a comer?

Sasuke- ¿que solo piensas en comer?

Naruto- déjame pensarlo… si.

Sakura- no cambias, definitivamente no. Pero por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con el, muero de hambre

Sasuke- creo que ya es la hora del almuerzo, de acuerdo, vamos a comer, pero depuse tenemos que entrenar.

Sakura- claro.

Naruto- se entrena justo después de comer un gran tazón de ramen y con un estomago lleno.

Sasuke- concuerdo con Sakura, eres extraño.


	3. Tutores y Alumnos

**Tutores y Alumnos**

En un puesto de comida dentro de Konoha.

Naruto- quiero mas!!!!

Sakura- llevas tres platos con ese.

Sasuke- comete el mío, al fin después de verte comer se me quito el apetito.

Ni dos veces dicho esto, Naruto arraso con el plato de Ramen que le había dado Sasuke.

Cocinero- jajaja, puedo ver que en serio te gusta mucho el Ramen. Llevo conociéndote toda tu corta vida y siempre que puedes lo único que pides es Ramen.

Sakura- esto es vergüenza ajena.

Cocinero- y bien chicos, tenia tiempos de no verlos ¿que han hecho?, no me digan que se han estado metiendo en problemas por ahí.

Sakura- no, no lo hemos hecho.

Sasuke- el único que hace eso es Naruto, se basta el solo para poner en aprietos a cualquiera.

Naruto- cállate.

Cocinero- jajaja, puedo ver que ustedes no cambian.

Sakura- lamentamos mucho molestarlo.

Cocinero- que va pequeña si me alegran el día, no hay nada mejor que verlos a ustedes tres disfrutando de la vida.

Naruto- yo lo único que lamento es que no puedo comer Ramen todo el día.

Sasuke- eres demasiado glotón. Sakura ya tenemos que irnos.

Sakura- si, es verdad tenemos mucho que hacer. (dirigiéndose al cocinero) muchas gracias por todo, tenemos que irnos, ¿cuanto debemos?

Cocinero- no es nada pequeña, esta vez la casa invita.

Sakura- ¿en serio? En ese caso se lo agradecemos mucho. Nos vamos.

Cocinero- tengan cuidado, espero verlos pronto.

Naruto- (quien era arrastrado por el cuello de manos de Sasuke) Ramen, yo aun no estoy lleno, quiero mas Ramen.

Sasuke- ya vasta has comido cuatro platos debes estar lleno, además que eso te ara lento en los entrenamientos, así seguro que hasta un perro te ganaría.

Sakura- ya deja d comportarte como un bebe, a caminar Naruto.

Naruto- (pataleando) que yo no soy un bebe, suéltenme.

Así los tres se alejan por aquella calle llena de los habitantes de Konoha, la verdad es que estos tres se dirigen ha entrenar, pero por ahora los dejaremos solos un momento, ya que pudimos constatar que no le gusta mucho el que los sigan ha cada paso, y retomaremos algo que dejamos pendiente algo; iremos a ver que trama el Hokage.

Oficina del Hokage.

Hokage- bien, entonces ya han conocido a los niños, ¿no?

Tsunade- si, Kakashi nos loa ha mostrado.

Jiraiya- pero sigo sin entender ¿por que nos llamaste?, es que acaso ¿finalmente te diste cuenta delo extremadamente imprescindible que soy? Pero en ese caso solo bastaba que me llamaras a mi.

Hokage- … no ha cambiado.

Tsunade- ya bájate de tu nube quieres.

Jiraiya- ¿a ti quien te pregunto?.

Kakashi- quien estaba leyendo su libro) Ahí van de nuevo

Hokage- los dos quieren callarse de una vez, así podré decirles para que los mande a llamar. Es el colmo, es que sueño estaba para ocurrírseme que podré dejar a esos niños a su cuidado.

Los dos- ¿qué?

Hokage- lo que les he dicho, los mande a llamar para que cada uno se hiciera cargo del entrenamiento de esos pequeños.

Jiraiya- pero...

Hokage- nada de peros, como les habar comentado Kakashi, esos niños son los últimos descendientes de sus clanes. Por tanto cada uno tiene un poder muy peculiar, desgraciadamente, al no quedar ningún miembro de las familias con vida, nadie puede entrenarlos para que dominen dichas habilidades. En el caso de Naruto es muy especial, como ambos sabrán el Zorro de las nueve colas esta sellado en su interior, y no sabemos hasta que punto puede afectar esto al desarrollo del chico, Sakura al parecer puede identificar el patrón de ataque de los enemigos, y su poder es inigualable, cuando la chiquilla se enfada, su fuerza aumenta desmesuradamente, seria una lastima que no pudiese controlar tal poder y usarlo como ella quisiera; en cuanto al Uchiha, es lógico solo los del Clan Uchiha pueden heredar el Sha-Ringan, aunque hasta ahora creía que solo el primogénito lo heredaba, pero veo que nos hemos equivocado, y al no haber sobrevivientes del Clan se le dificultara mucho poder dominar tal don.

Kakashi- por ello el Hokage los mando a llamar ha ustedes.

Tsunade- un momento, e ver si entendí bien, me están diciendo que me hicieron regresar simplemente por que tu quieres que me haga cargo de un chiquillo.

Hokage- resumiendo, si.

Tsunade- ni de broma, ni lo sueñes, yo no me hago cargo de nadie.

Hokage- es que no es una pregunta- simplemente es una orden Tsunade.

Tsunade- jo, y desde cuando aca crees tu que te voy hacer caso, ¿dime?

Hokage- pues desde que me debes una fortuna en deudas y apuestas.

Tsunade-... Viejo decrepito, de acuerdo, cumpliré tu petición, cambio claro de que me saldes la deuda.

Hokage- sabia que eras un buena chica.

Jiraiya- lo bueno es que yo no tengo por que aceptar, amo demasiado mi libertad como para perderla por un chiquillo.

Hokage- en eso te equivocas, al igual que Tsunade tu tienes que hacerte cargo de un chiquillo.

Jiraiya- ¿qué? ¿por qué?

Hokage- por que yo lo digo, a menos claro que quieras que "eso" lo sepan todos los de Konoha, y por que quedarme solo en Konoha, podría hacerlo saber en el resto de aldeas.

Jiraiya- Viejo embustero, me prometiste que nunca hablarías al respecto con nadie, esto es un vil chantaje.

Hokage- y ¿qué, aceptas? Por que sino, puedo enviar ya mismo a los mensajeros para que todo el mundo se entere.

Jiraiya, no serias capaz.

Hokage- pruébame.

Jiraiya- esta me las pagas, no se va ha quedar así, ya veras, si entreno a uno de esos chiquillos será simplemente para que el mismo te de un paliza.

Hokage- tomare eso como un rotundo e innegable si.

Kakashi- bueno, como todo esta solucionado entonces yo me retiro.

Hokage- un momento, ¿a donde crees que vas Kakashi?

Kakashi-¿he?

Hokage- no creas, tu también deberás entrenar a uno de esos niños, sino, no te hubiese llamado.

Kakashi- pero ¿por que yo?

Hokage- bien, veamos, en primera, por que hace un buen tiempo que no tienes un grupo a tu cargo, a todos los has aplazado, en segunda, por que tu eres uno de los mejores maestros que tengo y te estas oxidando, en tercera, eres el único que tiene el Sha- Ringan, fuera del Clan Uchiha y en cuarta y la que mas vale que todas las anteriores, simplemente por que yo te lo ordeno.

Kakashi- pero... yo...

Hokage- no, sin ningún pero. Esta decidido, ustedes tres entrenaran a esos niños.

Kakashi- que remedio.

Hokage- ok, ahora que ya lo he hablado con ustedes y están de acuerdo con migo, mandare a traer a los chiquillos.

Y así el Hokage dio por terminada la reunión de los nuevos "voluntarios" para el entrenamiento de tan animado grupo, y mando por ellos a lo que seria el único lugar donde podrían estar después de comer. En el bosque.

Naruto- mo, ya me canse de entrenar, ¿no podemos descansar y de paso comer algo?

Sakura- serás flojo Naruto. Solo llevamos una hora de entrenamiento, y además ¿ como puedes tener hambre si acabamos de comer?

Naruto- por que yo gasto mas energías que ustedes.

Sasuke- ¿energías? No serán ¿calorías?

Naruto- ¿que has dicho?

Sasuke- dije Ca-lo-ri-as.

Naruto- ya veras cuando te ponga las manos encima...

Pero esta pequeña batalla es interrumpida por tres miembros de ANBU

Naruto- ne, ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Sasuke- y yo que pensaba que la fin nos habían dejado en paz.

ANBU1 – quienes somos no importa, es prioritario que ustedes tres nos acompañe.

Naruto- ¿y si no queremos?

ANBU1- es una orden del Hokage, ustedes deben acompañaros.

Naruto- ¿que querrá ese Hokage?

Sasuke- ni idea, siempre se la pasa hablando raro, seguro que es para fastidiarnos mas la vida.

Sakura- Naruto, Sasuke, dejen de hablar así del Hokage.

Naruto- y ¿por qué?

Sasuke- Hmp...

Sakura- entendemos que el Hokage nos quiere ver. De acuerdo, los acompañaremos.

Naruto/ Sasuke- ¿qué?

Naruto- ne Sakura- yo no quiero ir con estos tipos. No tengo ganas de oir que me regañe el Hokage.

Sasuke- que mas da.

Sakura- bien, estamos listos.

ANBU1- sígannos.

Sasuke- por que dijiste que los íbamos a acompañar Sakura.

Sakura- por que el Hokage no llama así por así, tengo curiosidad de saber para que nos llama.

Naruto- sigo pensando que me va ha regañar.

Ya en la oficina del Hokage.

ANBU1- Hokage sama, e traído a los niños que usted quería ver.

Hokage- bien, hazlos pasar.

ANBU1- si señor, niños pueden pasar.

Hokage- ha es bueno verlos de nuevo pequeños, Sakura como has crecido, tu también Sasuke kun, y Naruto, sigues siendo el mismo rebelde pequeñito de siempre.

Sakura- ha, es bueno verlo de nuevo Hokage.

Sasuke- hmp...

Naruto- a quien llamas pequeñín Viejo.

Hokage- jajaja, veo que no cambian, especialmente tu Naruto, siguen siendo el mismo rebelde de siempre.

Sakura- he Hokage sama, disculpe, pero ¿para que nos ha hecho llamar?

Hokage- tan directa como siempre Sakura, pero tienes razón lo mejor es ir al grano. Sakura Sasuke Naruto, los mande a llamar por una sencilla razón, se abran dado cuenta que durante los últimos meses les han estado vigilando no.

Sasuke- como no notarlo.

Hokage- bueno, la razón del porque los han vigilado es para monitorear su entrenamiento, y gracias a ello he podido comprobar las destrezas de cada uno. Y así poder ver en que fallan y cual es su mayor habilidad, claro no digo que sean malos, al contrario para niños de su edad, están en un nivel muy superior, pero aun así hay ciertas técnicas que no pueden controlar sin que alguien los entrene para ello.

Sakura- aja.

Hokage- por ello he decidido, que lo mejor es que alguien experto en cada una de sus destrezas les entrene, esto lo he decidido debido al caso de sus clanes, quienes debían ser los encargados de entrenarlos y no pueden, por ello no puedo permitir que tal magnitud de talento se desperdicie, por ello a partir de ahora ellos (señalando a un grupo muy colorido y poco amable a simple vista) sean sus nuevos maestros, cada uno entrenara a uno de ustedes.

Sakura/Naruto/Sauke- ¿qué?.


	4. ¡¡ Yo no decidí esto!

**¡¡**** Yo no decidí esto!!**

Sakura/Naruto/Sauke- ¿qué?

Naruto-¿como que Maestros?

Sasuke- no necesitamos que nadie nos entrene.

Sakura- es verdad, ni siquiera hemos pasado de nivel en la academia, ¿para que necesitáramos maestros?

Naruto- además mira que nos escogiste a unos viejos. ¿Qué harán ellos?, ¿morirse en pleno entrenamiento?

Jiraiya- como que viejo, viejo serán los caminos.

Naruto- si como no, eso quiere decir de qué naciste antes que los caminos si sabes que son tan viejos.

Jiraiya- monstruo, condenado niño, ven acá y te mostrare lo que puede hacer este Viejo como tú le llamas.

Hokage- jajaja, puedo ver que se llevan de maravilla, esta decidido, Jiraiya tu entrenaras a Naruto.

Jiraiya/Naruto- ¿Qué? Yo no me quiero ir con este viejo/yo no quiero entrenar ha este monstruo.

Hokage- no se hable mas, son la pareja perfecta para entrenar, ha que bueno soy.

Jiraiya/Naruto- (en una esquina de la oficina ambos en cuclillas haciendo círculos en el suelo y con un aura depresiva sobre ellos) siempre me ignora/ por que me tiene que pasar esto.

Tsunade- que alivio ya pensaba que a mi me tocaría entrenar al pequeño monstruo.

Hokage- bien veamos ahora, lo mejor será que a la pequeña Sakura, la entrene Tsunade, con ella aprenderá lo básico, y he dicho lo básico Tsunade, no quiero que aprenda tus malos modales.

Tsunade Hokage, me esta ofendiendo.

Hokage- y por ultimo Kakashi, entrenaras a Sasuke, y la misma advertencia para ti, no quiero que el pequeño aprenda tus malas costumbre empezando por lo impuntual.

Tsunade- me eta ignorando a mi también.

Kakashi- no es mi culpa llegar siempre tarde, siempre pasa algo que evita que yo llegue a tiempo.

Hokage- bien, esta dicho, estos son los tutores y sus alumnos, esto debe solucionar los problemas futuros, además…

Sasuke- no quiero.

Hokage- ¿que?

Sasuke- que he dicho que no quiero.

Naruto- si el baka este no entrenara con uno de los viejos yo tampoco lo hare.

Hokage- ¿pero?

Naruto- no nos puedes obligar.

Sakura- por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Naruto, no es que no quiera superarme agradezco su interés, es que simplemente no quiero un tutor.

Sasuke- vamos.

Naruto- hey espera, ¿desde cuando das las órdenes?

Sakura- espérenme chicos.

Los tres pequeños salieron como si nada de la oficina y se retiraron dejando atrás aun Hokage con una quijada hasta el suelo, ya que no podía creer que tres simples niños le desobedecieran.

Jiraiya- jaja una cucharada de tu propia medicina.

Tsunade- debemos reconocer que tienen espíritu.

Kakashi- vaya trió.

Hokage- pero como se atreven.

Jiraiya- cálmate, al fin y al cabo solo son niños, y debes reconocer que al no ser ninjas de Konoha no tiene por que obedecer tus ordenes.

Tsunade- la juventud de ahora tiene bien definido sus roles y derechos. Aunque…

Jiraiya- ¿aunque?

Tsunade- aunque la ver esto, no se porque, pero tengo la sensación de que con un buen entrenamiento los tres serian los mejores ninjas de su generación.

Jiraiya- es verdad al ver actuar a ese monstruo así, es algo que debo reconocer, seria un excelente discípulo al cual heredar mis técnicas.

Tsunade- la chica puede aprender las técnicas de curación con el chacra, no estaría mal poder asegurar el futuro de la medicina ninja.

Kakashi- el Uchiha puede llegar a ser muy buen maestro del Sha- Ringan, pero será mejor si hacemos algo con esa mirada, seguro que si lo entreno podrá conquistar a cualquier mujer ninja.

Tsunade- sigo pensando que dejar a ese par de niños a cargo de estos dos ser un grave error, solo imaginarme a dos Jiraiyas y a dos Kakashis me da escalofríos. (Imaginándose Naruto junto con jiraiya vestidos de igual forma, lo mismo con Sasuke y Kakashi)

Jiraiya- y bien, están pensando lo mismo que yo.

Tsunade- quizás, aunque me da nauseas de solo ponerme a pensar que estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Jiraiya- bien decidido, vamos por los alumnos potenciales, no perderé a ese monstruo.

Kakashi- de acuerdo, al fin y al cabo o puedo dejar a esos niños solos y desamparados, pero eso no significa que tendré piedad con el.

Tsunade- ser bueno tener un poco de compañía, y lo mejor una chica a quien poder moldear a mí figura.

Jiraiya- de acuerdo vamos por los pequeños demonios.

De nuevo tras una cortina de humo desaparecen dejando a un pobre Hokage con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Hokage- bueno, bueno, era de esperar, debo admitir que hice la mejor elección para el futuro, ahora solo depende del esfuerzo de ellos, guiarlos es su misión, el resto dependerá de ellos y el futuro que les espera.

Silencio.

Hokage- soy demasiado bueno, por eso soy el Hokage, jajaja.

Mientras tanto a las afueras del edificio central tres chiquillos caminaban con cierto enfado marcado en su andar, de un modo u otro no parecían querer hablar delo sucedido

Sakura- ne, ¿seguro que hicimos lo correcto?

Naruto- como se atreve ese viejo, pero ya vera, algún día le quitare su puesto como Hokage, ya vera.

Sasuke- nada solucionamos con hablar de ello, lo mejor es hacer como si no sucedo nada, perdí mi tiempo en venir aquí, bueno lo mejor es que lo dejemos hasta aquí y vallamos a descansar.

Naruto- al fin palabras sabias de tu parte, ne ¿vamos a comer?

Sakura- lo siento Naruto, no puedo acompañarte hoy, tengo algo que hacer.

Sasuke- yo me marcho, come tú.

Naruto- que mal, bueno, mejor para mí.

Sakura- nos vemos, no olviden llegar temprano.

A lo lejos solo se ve la mano de Sasuke levantada confirmando la despedida y un Naruto muy frenético que se despedía de Sakura.

Naruto- ok, ahora, a comer.

Se dispuso a correr lo mas rápido que sus cortas piernitas se lo permitían, cruzando los callejones para acortar distancia, pero en ese momento al doblar en una esquina choco con algo que al juzgar por el ruido no podía ser otra cosa mas que una persona.

Naruto- lo siento, en verdad lo siento, no tenia idea por donde iba, lo siento.

¿?- Na…Naruto…kun.

Naruto-¿he? Si así me llamo, a perdona ¿te ayudo a levantarte?

¿?- tímidamente y muy sonrojada asiente con la cabeza y toma la mano que delante le era extendida.

(N/A- supongo que ya adivinaron de quien se trata)

Naruto- ¿te encuentras bien? ¿He? Etto, ¿no nos hemos visto antes?, y ¿como sabes mi nombre?

¿?- si, ya…nos hemos visto…es que… vamos al mismo grado… en la academia.

Naruto- (despistado como solo el) ¿en serio? Pues lo siento, pero no te recuerdo. Me dices tu nombre

¿?- soy Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto- ¿Hinata?, ha ya recuerdo eres la de los ojos bonitos.

Hinata- (más roja que un tomate no puede estar) ¿Bonitos?

Naruto- es verdad vas en la misma clase, siempre he pensado que eres demasiado callada, pero hasta cierto punto linda.

Hinata- (N/A- ok me equivoque si puede estar más roja que un tomate.) ¿En…en serio?

Naruto- (mirando a todos lados) por cierto ¿que haces aquí?, ya es bastante tarde para que estés sola.

Hinata- yo…yo simplemente salí a caminar, pero ya me retiraba a mi casa.

Naruto- no es bueno que camines sola, te pueden lastimar o pasar algo.

Hinata- pues…yo.

Naruto- ya se, te llevare a tu casa, ¿que dices?

Hinata- ¿ha?

Naruto- veamos si ella venia de esa dirección, y yo venia de esta, y se dirigía esa otra, eso quiere decir que su casa esta para haya.

Y tomándola de la mano salió corriendo con ella en la dirección en la que se suponía debía estar su casa. Pero cinco minutos después de correr.

Naruto- perdón Hinata chan, no me di cuenta.

Hinata- no…no te preocupes, a cualquiera le pasa.

Naruto- soy un caso perdido, ¿como se supone que llegare ha ser Hokage así?

Hinata- ¿Hokage?

Naruto- a si, mi gran sueno es llegar a convertirme en el Hokage de Konoha. Aunque así estoy lejos de serlo.

Hinata- Naruto kun.

A lo lejos se oye una voz un tanto familiar para la pequeña.

¿?- Hinata?

Hinata- Primo Neji.

Neji- Hinata, ¿estas bien? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

Luego de unos segundos una chica que acompañaba al recién llegado, también se aproximo al lugar.

Chica- Neji, ¿la encontraste?

Neji- si, ya podemos regresar, Tenten.

Tenten- me asustaste cuando saliste corriendo así como si nada, no lo vuelvas hacer.

Neji- Hmp…Hinata te he estado buscando, ¿Dónde estabas? (mirando a un despistado Naruto) ¿y este quien es?

Naruto- pues yo soy…

Neji- si como sea, Hinata nos vamos despídete.

Hinata- etto… gracias.

Naruto- claro de nada, nos vemos mañana en la academia Hinata chan.

Hinata- Hai.

Los tres se retiran del lugar dejando a un hambriento Naruto agitando la mano en señal de despedida, pero lo que mas llama la atención es una muy linda sonrisa que adorna la cara de la pequeña y un muy disgustado semblante que adorna la cara del Hyuuga mayor.

Tente- (que noto el disgusto de su compañero) que tienes Neji?

Neji- nada.

Tenten- anda dime que tienes

Neji- ya te dije que nada.

Tenten- que no me vas ha decir, que malo eres con migo.

(Tenten dejo de insistir, y puso cara de disgusto, pero por alguna extraña razón a Neji no le gustaba verla así)

Neji- es que… ese chico, no me grada en lo absoluto.

Tenten- (con cara de asombro por la revelación, aunque ne lo personal mas por que el otro hablo) como así, ¿denotaste algo raro en el?

Neji- en lo absoluto, solo que no me gusta la confianza con Hinata.

Tenten- ¿en serio? No será ¿que estas celoso?

Neji- ¿celoso, yo? ¿De que debería estarlo?

Tenten- yo solo decía, además cuidas demasiado a Hinata chan, algún día tendrás que dejar que se independice, y deberás acostumbrarte a situaciones como esta.

Neji, pero solo tiene 5.

Tenten- y tu solo tienes 7, solo eres mayor que ella por apenas quince meses, ya tranquilízate, no le va ha pasar nada, además también es una Hyuuga.

Neji- Hmp…

Tenten- (una risita por lo bajo)

Neji- ¿de que te ríes?

Tenten- es que te ves tan graciosos cuando te pones así.

Neji- Tenten.

Tenten- si ya se mejor me callo, pero no puedes negar que estas celoso.

Neji- Tenten!!!

Volviendo con nuestro querido rubio despistado.

Naruto- y bien ahora por donde regreso, jo, les hubiera dio que me guiaran el camino de regreso, definitivamente si sigo así, me costara mas llegar ha ser Hokage.

Jiraiya- (quien había seguido a Naruto todo el camino hasta aquí) ¿con que Hokage, he?

Naruto- ¿quien anda ahí?

Jiraiya- calma chico, calma, solo soy yo.

Naruto- ha el viejo de la oficina del Hokage.

Jiraiya- ¿ha quien le dices viejo monstruo?

Naruto- que quieres, que no t quedo claro que yo no decidí eso, lo decidieron por mí, y no estoy dispuesto a cambiar mi respuesta al respecto.

Jiraiya- y s te digo que yo puedo ayudarte a cumplir tu sueno de llegar ha ser Hokage?

Naruto- ¿Qué?

Jiraiya- lo que escuchaste, si dejas que te entrene te convertiré en un ninja capas de ser un Hokage.

Bien, hasta acá el cuarto capitulo, la verdad quería subirlo ayer, pero tuve dificultad para hacerlo, espero les guste, y si, finalmente me decidí introducir ha Hinata chan, aunque no sabia como hacerlo, por ello quería esperar hasta el quinto capitulo, pero mis planes cambiaron el ultimo momento. Además muy pronto llegare a un saltito en el tiempo, y era necesario introducir ha Hinata chan, Neji kun y Tenten chan, los demás, espero poder introducirlos en capítulos futuros.

Por favor aquellos que dejaron Review anónimo, dejen otro review donde me digan como les puedo responder, onegai, ¿si? Bueno hasta aquí, mi capitulo, espero verlos pronto.


	5. Y la misión se complica

**Y la misión s****e complica. ¿Son solo niños que podría pasar?**

Era ya de mañana, vaya que el día anterior había sido raro, en primera le habían dado una noticia que para sus gusto no era del todo agradable, segunda, se había encontrado a ese hombre raro de la oficina de la Hokage, si ese que solo se le miraba un ojo. Esa persona realmente podía sacarle de sus casias, pero a pesar de ello, el lo había puesto a pensar.

Flash Back.

Sasuke después de separarse del resto, se disponía a regresar a su casa, (N/A- les parecerá raro, pero por fines de la trama, ninguno de los tres vivan con alguien, es decir que mis niños vivían solitos.) pero en el camino, una sombra que no dejaba de seguirlo le había puesto un humor medio raro.

Sasuke- por favor podría dejar de seguirme y decirme de una vez por todas que quiere.

La sombra se paro en seco, si no llevara esa mascara encima juraría que sonrió a gusto ante tal comentario.

Sasuke- ¿y al fin se dejara ver? O ¿tengo que seguir caminando seguido de usted?

Kakashi- justo lo que esperaba de ti pequeño.

Sasuke- Hmp… y que quiere

Kakashi- ya, ya tranquilo, solo quería hablar con tigo, respecto que tu ya sabes.

Sasuke- ya he dicho que no, y es mi ultima palabra, yo no necesito ayuda para entrenar.

Kakashi- eso me ha quedado claro, y por ello vengo a proponerte algo, no es necesario que pienses que te estoy ayudando, piensa mas bien que es una misión que te han encomendado, además, ¿no te gustaría llegar ha ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a aquellos que quieres?

(N/A- psicología inversa, siempre funciona con mis sobrinas, por que no en este caso)

Sasuke- yo, ya no tengo seres queridos a los cuales proteger.

Kakashi- (que no se había dignado ha bajar de la azotea, le miraba desde las alturas con una sonrisa muy burlona) ¿tu crees?, Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Sasuke- ¿ahora de que hablas?

Kakashi- este niño no me ve como aun superior, bueno mira lo que quiero decir, es que no solo las personas que estaban con tigo tiene que ser tus seres queridos, también las que ahora te rodean entran en esa clasificación, además, estoy seguro que hiciste una promesa ha alguien y yo puedo ayudar a cumplirla, claro si dejas que te enseñe algunas técnicas.

(N/A- no, no cambie ha Kakashi, si esta muy filosófico y psicólogo, pero es que no se me ocurrió nada mas para intentar convencer al pequeño Sasuke)

Sasuke- mirando a otro lado. Hmp…

Kakashi- jeje, bien piensalo, y luego me dices, ¿ok? Bueno te dejo nos vemos.

Fin del Flash Back.

Sasuke- definitivamente esta loco., aunque, ¿como supo el de la promesa de hecha a mi hermano? (luego miro al reloj y vio que se le hacia tarde) rayos, se me hace tarde.

Para segundos después salir corriendo por la puerta principal. (Serán niños con dotes especiales, pero aun así estan muy peques para salir por una ventana y saltar de tejado en tejado)

En la academia.

Sakura- solo esto me faltaba, ya decía yo que juntar a Sasuke kun y Naruto traería graves consecuencias para uno de los dos. En fin, eso me da tiempo para pensar. ¿Que habrá querido decir la señora ayer?

(Sip, otra que tuvo un encuentro con su prominente tutora aunque siendo Sakura con ella fue mas fácil hablar, al menos no tuvo un encuentro de lo mas extraño como el de Sauce y Kakashi, solo basto que Tsunade le pidiera hablar y basto, y como le dijo lo mismo que a los otros con pequeñas variantes no nos detendremos en esto.)

de repente una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

Sasuke- Sakura, Sakura, te estoy hablando.

Sakura- ¿he? Ha Sasuke Kun, ¿a que hora llegaste?, no me di cuenta.

Sasuke- se nota, que te pasa, te noto bastante rara.

Sakura- ¿he? (shokc) /_momento, Sasuke kun ¿se esta preocupando por mi_?/.

Sasuke- Sakura en serio te sientes bien?

Sakura, ha si, no te preocupes Sasuke kun, tan solo estoy un poco distraída pero estoy bien.

Sasuke- no me convences, sigo pensando que a ti te pasa algo.

Sakura- (negando con la cabeza) no, te aseguro que estoy bien

(Diciendo esto le dedico una dulce sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al pequeño Sasuke, ya que en ese momento se le vinieron a la mente las palabras que Kakashi le había dicho la noche anterior)

Sasuke (moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro) /_no, si alguien no esta bien de nosotros dos ese soy yo/ _

Sakura- Sasuke kun, por que estas rojo?

Sasuke- ¿yo rojo/_rayos solo esto me faltaba, y con lo observadora que es Sakura, rápido, excusa rápido, no puedes decirle por que te vez bien con una sonrisa, ni tampoco por que un loco de ayer me puso a pensar que eres uno de mis seres queridos, y menos por que estoy apenado, eso no, un Uchiha jamás reconocería eso, rápido, piensa, piensa…_/ es que se me había hecho tarde y vine corriendo desde mi casa.

Sakura- ya comprendo, a mi también me pasan esas cosas de vez en cuando pierdo la noción de mi tiempo y luego tengo que corre y me quedo sin aliento. (otra sonrisa de parte suya)

Sasuke- cambiando tema, donde esta el baka de Naruto?

Sakura- no le digas así, se tratan de una forma tan civilizada ustedes dos, pero bueno, aun no ha llegado, y de seguir así, pronto sonara la campana de inicio de clases y llegara tarde de nuevo.

Sasuke- no tiene remedio.

En eso un manchon de color amarillento se aproxima a toda velocidad por la calle hasta quedar frente a ellos.

Naruto- lo logre, al fin llego antes que suene la campana.

Sakura- Naruto, es que acaso nunca aprendes lo que es puntualidad?

Sasuke- seguro tienes los relojes de adorno en tu casa.

Naruto- hey no me regañen vine antes de que sonara la campana no?, pues con eso a mi me vasta.

Sakura- definitivamente no cambias. Entremos antes de que suene la campana.

La verdad fue un día de lo mas normal las clases que siempre tenían, mismas platicas, mismos maestros etc.

Iruka sensei- muy bien, eso es todo por el día de hoy, recuerden que en unos días mas haremos un repaso de cada técnica aprendida así que ya dejen de pasársela jugando y pónganse a practicar. Pueden retirarse.

A la salida vemos a nuestros peculiares protagonistas caminar en un total silencio y aunque ellos lo duden y lo nieguen se parecen mas de lo que ellos creen, ya que los tres iban pensando en lo mismo, si en efecto las sabias palabras dichas una noche antes por sus peculiares futuros tutores.

Sakura- (deteniéndose de golpe) eto, chicos tenemos que hablar.

Naruto- creo que tienes razón Sakura chan.

Sasuke- hablemos entonces.

Los tres se dirigen a un parque cercano por donde pasaban, Sakura se sienta en los columpios cercanos mientras que Sasuke solo se apoya en el tronco de un árbol y Naruto bueno, Naruto esta muy feliz en una rama de dicho árbol.

Sasuke- y bien de que querías hablar, Sakura?

Sakura- eto, verán, la verdad no se por donde comenzar, pero ire directo al grano anoche, después de separarnos, pues verán, como se los explico?

Sasuke- vino uno de los tres ninjas que estaban con el Hokage y hablo con tigo, no?

Sakura- si exacto, pero como lo supiste?

Sasuke- me sucedió lo mismo. He baka, a ti no?

Naruto- no me digas baka, y si, me sucedió lo mismo, vino el viejo ese ha decirme unas cuantas cosas que me hicieron pensar.

Sasuke- milagro, los milagros si existen Naruto, pensaste.

Naruto- baka.

Sakura- volviendo al tema, la verdad es que debo decirles que…pues, que he decidido entrenar con la señora.

Sasuke- no te culpo la verdad que yo también estaba pensando en lo mismo. Es posible que con su ayuda puede llegar a la meta que me he propuesto.

Naruto- saben, en verdad, yo también les iba a decir lo mismo, si quiero convertirme en un Hokage necesito todo el entrenamiento posible, y si es el mejor, no me quejo.

Sakura- entonces aceptaran también entrenar con ellos?

Sasuke- que remedio.

Naruto- seguro.

En eso de la nada aparece como quien no quiere la cosa cuatro figuras en una nube de humo.

Hokage- jaja, esperaba que llegaran por ustedes mismos ha esa conclusión, esperaba oír que eso dirían.

Tsunade- en serio viejo, no intentes manipular a las jóvenes mentes desde pequeños, que mira y te salen igual que Jiraiya.

Jiraiya- estoy aquí por si no te has dado cuenta.

Tsunade- da lo mismo estés o no estés.

Sakura- Hokage sama que casualidad que aparezca aquí.

Sasuke- casualidad? Nada de eso, lo que pasa es que estos nos estaban siguiendo de nuevo.

Hokage- jajaja siempre tan perspicaz pequeño Sasuke.

Sasuke- hmp.

Naruto- ne Hokage, ya que nos ahorro tener que buscarlo y decirle nuestra decisión, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Hokage- adelante.

Naruto- ¿en verdad ellos son los mejores y mas fuertes para entrenarnos?, es decir, es que no lo parecen, uno es un viejo que por su aspecto puede decir que esta loco, la otra parece ser una mujer bastante despreocupada y de por si rara, y mientras el otro, solo le digo que a simple vista es un despistado.

Jiraiya/Tsunade/Kakashi- oye.

Jiraiya- pequeño monstruo, te ofrezco hacerte Hokage y así me la pagas, pero ya veras.

Tsunade- rara? El único raro aquí es Jiraiya aunque te doy la razón en cuanto a Kakashi.

Kakashi-…muy graciosa.

Hokage- no lo dudo claro que aun estoy en veremos de confiarles a tres inocentes niños como ustedes, pero se que ellos lo cumplirán sino, ya sabemos que pasara con cierto apuesta, cierto secreto y sobre todo cierto ninja despistado.

Jiraiya/Tsunade/Kakashi- si lo haremos lo haremos, pero vasta de amenazas.

Hokage- a pero que buen Hokage soy, bueno volviendo con el tema entonces oficialmente ustedes son maestros y alumnos lo que me recuerda que se me olvido decirles algo de la misión por que saben esto es una misión.

Tsunade- ya sabía yo que había algo mas atrás de todo esto.

Hokage- bueno, el punto es que ya que ustedes los entrenaran y pasaran un buen rato del día con ellos, pues e decidido que es mejor que pasen tooodo el día con ellos, en pocas palabras, he decidido nómbralos sus tutores oficiales, es decir que no solo serán sus maestros, sino que también, serán sus consejeros, guardianes custodios, y responsables de los chiquillos. Es muy mal visto que tres peques de apenas cinco años vivan completamente solos, no señor yo como Hokage no puedo permitirlo, así que simplemente ustedes serán sus encargados.

Jiraiya/Tsunade/Kakashi- ¿Qué?

Hokage- que serán sus tutores.

Jiraiya- un momento, eso no estaba dentro del trato, dijiste que solo íbamos a entrenarlos.

Kakashi- Hokage yo no estoy listo para una responsabilidad así, usted mismo dice que soy un desastre ¿por que cree que mi edad no me he casado?

Tsunade- como se te ocurre decir que yo debo hacerme cargo de un chiquillo, ¿quieres que cometa traición ha Konoha matándote?

Hokage- no hay vuelta atrás, ya lo he decidido y los papeles para legalizar mi decisión ya están en proceso, no puedo detenerlo.

Tsunade- ya habías planeado esto ¿no?

Hokage- bueno tengo mucho que hacer regresare a mi oficina ayuden a los niños a mudarse, y no me salgan que no tiene a donde ir por que so es problema suyo, arréglenselas solo, bueno nos vemos.

Y así en otra nube de humo el Hokage desapareció de la vista de los seis ahí presentes.

Naruto- ne Sasuke, entendiste lo que dijo el Hokage?

Sasuke- algo entendí al respecto, te lo resumo, estábamos mejor solos.

Sakura- no seas así, hay que darle el visto bueno, por algo debe ser que los eligieron.

Naruto- (quien estaba parado frente a los tres adultos que al oír esto ultimo del Hokage se habían quedado petrificados en ese estado o diciendo cosas incoherentes) creo que ya se nos murieron antes de tiempo.

Sasuke- mas bien creo que están en Shock.

Naruto- ni que fuera para tanto.

Tsunade- ¿que te hice yo para merecer esto?, dímelo.

Kakashi- …(bueno el estaba ido)

Jiraiya- pero me las pagara, juro que me las pagara lo convertiré en un ninja que lo va a derrocar, y esa será mi venganza, mi venganza, muajajaja.

Sakura- suspiro ya enloquecieron.

Bueno después de estos sucesos, no les quedo de otra mas que obedecer, y hacerlo que les había dicho el Hokage, después de todo, pensaron, que podía pasar, eran solo unos niños. (N/A- si, niños súper dotados) bueno, ya que Jiraiya y Tsunade tenían tiempos de no vivir en Konoha decidieron que en vez de mudarse los niños se mudarían ellos (N/A- aprovechados), y Kakashi, bueno, el es caso aparte.

Con Tsunade y Sakura

Sakura- bien, aquí es.

Tsunade- y vives sola aquí?

Sakura- si, no es difícil, de ves en cuando ordenar,

Tsunade- es impresionante, a tu corta edad y ya sabes ser responsable.

Sakura- (con ligero sonrojo) nada que ver, si es muy fácil.

Tsunade- en serio? Entonces por que yo no lo logro teniendo la edad que tengo?

Sakura- …

Con Jiraiya y Naruto.

Jiraiya- así que un departamento.

Naruto- es mas fácil y económico.

Jiraiya- ya veo, (observando un pequeño cuarto lleno de embases vacios de Ramen instantáneo, ropa por un lado, y por el otro, embaces de leche y si había una mesa ahí no lo aparentaba.) y supongo que tu cuarto estará igual?

Naruto- mas o menos.

Jiraiya- y por que tanto embace de Ramen?

Naruto- es que a mi me encanta el Ramen

Jiraiya- se nota.

Naruto- algún problema.

Jiraiya- ninguno, sabes monstruo, empiezas a agradarme.

(N/A- a este quien lo entiende.)

Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante Kakashi y Sasuke, y este si lo había llevado a su casa que ha decir verdad dejaba mucho que desear.

Sasuke- y vive aquí, y asi?

Kakashi- claro, no te agrada.

Sasuke- (levantando un poco de polvo al caminar) Pues digamos que no es mi estilo.

Kakashi- en serio? Pues no se, quizás si hace falta una limpieza.

Sasuke- no? Que le hizo pensarlo.

Kakashi- la juventud de ahora ya no respeta a sus mayores bien, sígueme, te mostrare a donde vas a dormir.

Sasuke- empiezo a creer que esto fue una mala idea mejor me hubiera quedado en mi casa.

Kakashi- niños quien los entiende, no se por que me tenia que tocar el de gustos raros. Bien aquí es, no es una habitación, pero ya la acondicionaremos para que lo sea, aunque primero debería saber que necesitas.

(N/A- pues yo diría que el de gustos raros es el y no Sasuke kun.)

Sasuke- pues yo diría que una cama, un poco de limpieza y orden no estarían mal para empezar. Además de…

Kakashi- me tenia que tocar el delicado.

(N/A- ¿quien es el alumno y quien el maestro aquí?)

Y así nuestros pequeños protagonistas comienzan una nueva etapa de sus asta ahora cortas vidas bajo la tutela de los que dicen ser los mejores ninjas de Konoha (N/A- ninjas excelentes serán, pero en lo demás, permítanme dudarlo) ahora la pregunta es, ¿quien sobrevivirá ha esto? Supongo que el Hokage sabrá la razón de encomendar el futuro de Konoha a esas personas tan peculiares.


	6. ¡¡Vacaciones, Vacaciones! ¿Vacaciones?

**¡¡Vacaciones, Vacaciones¿Vacaciones?**

Han pasado dos meses desde que nuestro muy querido he inteligente Hokage (N/A- en lo personal permítanme dudarlo) se le ocurrió la brillante idea de juntar a tan peculiares maestros con tan peculiares alumnos, resumamos un poco lo sucedido en los últimos días.

En primera Naruto y Jiraiya han puesto de cabeza ha toda Konoha, uno detrás del otro por cualquier cosa que se les ocurra o suceda, en segunda, Tsunade y Sakura, bueno, ellas se lo han tomado con calma y Tsunade ha aprovechado las heridas causadas por el entrenamiento de Jiraiya para mostrarle a Sakura la forma "correcta de hacer las curaciones", y en cuanto ha Sasuke y Kakashi, creo que Sasuke ha aprendido muy bien lo que "no" y repito "no" debe hacer un ninja.

Bueno, el Hokage quería asegurar el futuro de su nación, pero¿en que rayos estaba pensando? Konoha será destruida antes de que un enemigo se le ocurra atacar.

Oficina del Hokage.

Hokage- ha, pero como es posible que tenga que pagar tan exorbitantes cantidades. ¿Qué? Acaso ¿ya destruyeron toda Konoha y las demás villas? Nos vamos ha ir a la quiebra.

ANBU1- señor, permítame recordarle que aun no ha terminado de aprobar las facturas de la semana pasada (señalándole un montículo de papeles sobre un escritorio anexo)

Hokage- ¿Semana pasada¿Que no eran del mes pasado?

ANBU1- temo que no señor.

Hokage- ¡ME VOY HA IR A LA QUIEBRA! (este grito se oyó de seguro hasta la aldea de la arena)

ANBU1- ¿Señor?

Hokage- debo idear un forma de solucionar esto, pero que puedo hacer¿que?... piensa, piensa, eres brillante, debe haber una solución, piensa…lo tengo, tengo la solución a todos nuestros problemas, ha simplemente genial…

ANBU1- ¿Señor?

Hokage- ha como me amo, soy un genio, por algo soy el Hokage de Konoha

Bueno, dejemos al Hokage y sus brillantes ideas de lado por el momento, y veamos que tal les va a nuestros pequeños he incorregibles protagonistas.

En la Academia Ninja es un día muy esperado por todos los que estudian ahí, y es que a pesar de que serán las futuras generaciones que protegerán la villa¡hey! también son niños, y como a nosotros, alguna vez nos gusto o sigue gustando, ellos también esperan impacientemente las vacaciones. En especial cierto pequeño rubio muy hiperactivo.

Naruto- Vacaciones, vacaciones, vacaciones!!!!

Sakura- no tienes por que gritar Naruto.

Sasuke- ¿y será así todos los anos? Por que si es así, yo me cambio de escuela.

Naruto- como si pudieras, he vamos, no me digan que no están emocionados, son Vacaciones.

Sakura- si ya sabemos, nos lo has dicho mil veces en lo que va del día.

Naruto- es muy emocionante saber que este es el ultimo día de clases, me muero por que ya termine este día.

Sasuke- y para que? Si lo mucho, las vacaciones no van ha cambiar, serán entrenamiento, estudio, y soportar a tres adultos que se hacen llamar ninjas.

Naruto- no me lo recuerdes, no me lo recuerdes, me arruinas la fiesta.

Sakura- a todo esto, que tal les va con sus tutores.

Sasuke- sin comentarios, desearía no haber aceptado la propuesta.

Naruto- tan mal te va, vaya que si tienes un suerte de perros, yo me he divertido mucho con mis entrenamientos.

Sasuke- si se puede llamar entrenamiento ha destruir media aldea.

Sakura- yo no me quejo, he aprendido mucho sobre la medicina y la forma correcta de usar el chacra para curar.

Sasuke- al menos a ustedes les tocaron tutores medio locos, el mío es loco y medio. A un no puedo creer que el Hokage me haya hecho esto.

Sakura- no te quejes, ya veras que las cosas saldrán mejor.

Sasuke- eso espero, aun tengo una promesa que cumplir.

Naruto- a propósito, hablando de promesas, no te han dicho nada de tu hermano?

Sasuke- empiezo a creer que no saben nada, o que si saben algo no me lo quieren decir, creo que Itachi no va a regresar.

Sakura- Naruto!

Naruto- ¿Qué¿Qué dije?

Sakura- animo, mientras no digan nada, no puedes estar seguro Sasuke kun.

Sasuke- puede…

Sakura- mejor cambiemos de tema.

Naruto- si, como por ejemplo…

Sasuke- ejemplo…

Naruto- las…

Sakura-las…

Naruto- ¡vAcAcIoNeS!

Sasuke- ahí va de nuevo.

Así pasaron las horas, hasta que el final de las clases llego y por fin dieron inicio las tan esperadas vacaciones, donde esta de mas decirlo el único emocionado por tal acontecimiento era Naruto, a Sakura parecía emocionarle lo necesario, y a Sasuke, una de dos, o no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, o lo ocultaba muy bien, este día era un tantito especial, tenían el resto de la tarde libre, por que? Buena pregunta, la razón, muy sencilla, pues sus respectivos senseis se han desaparecido de su vista.

Naruto- y que hacemos? hace mucho que no pasamos la tarde juntos.

Sasuke- lo que sea mientras no desperdicie mi tiempo estará bien.

Sakura- y si simplemente damos un paseo por Konoha, la tarde esta linda como para desperdiciarla entrenando o encerrados en una casa.

Naruto- por mi esta bien (desvía su mirada un momento) pero antes de irnos, tengo algo que hacer.

Sasuke- y a este que le pasa?

Sakura- ya comprendo, con que Hinata chan. ¿he?

Sasuke- ¿Hinata? La heredera de los Hyuuga¿y ella que tiene que ver en la conversación?

Sakura- no, absolutamente nada, por el momento, solo observa un poco lo que te voy a decir y luego me dices que piensas?

Sasuke- observar que?

Sakura- tu hazme caso, y no me interrumpas Sasuke kun, si pones atención, apuesto que lo descubrirás antes que Naruto.

Sasuke- en primera no se a que tengo que poner atención, en segunda, que tiene que ver Naruto en esto, y para que quieres que ponga atención?

Sakura- (acercándose a Sasuke) por que eres un despistado.

Sasuke- Hmp…

Sakura- ¿y me harás caso?

Sasuke- ¿tengo opción?

Mientras tanto en el árbol cercano de la academia una pequeña de cabello negro se ocultaba a la vista de todos, su semblante estaba claramente ruborizado, y parecía ocultarse de alguien en especial. Pero de repente…

Naruto- (colgado de una rama del árbol) Hola Hinata Chan.

Hinata- (cayendo de golpe hacia atrás) haaa.

Naruto- Hinata Chan, estas bien?

Hinata- Na…Naruto kun.

Naruto- Hinata chan estas roja, te sientes bien?, no tendrás fiebre?

Hinata- no, no me siento muy bien.

Naruto- me alegra,

Hinata- te…tenia tiempos de no verte.

Naruto- jeje, es que he estado muy ocupado, me están entrenando.

Hinata- ya veo.

Naruto- si, y así algún día podrás ver que me he convertido en Hokage.

Hinata- yo creo que en verdad algún día… te…convertirás en Hokage.

Naruto- gracias por los ánimos, bueno tengo que irme, me están esperando.

Hinata- si…

Naruto- nos veremos de nuevo Hinata chan, hasta pronto.

Hinata- nos vemos… Na… Naruto kun.

Con Sakura y Sasuke

Sasuke- en verdad Sakura, cada vez te entiendo menos.

Sakura- que están difícil de ver, mira, pon atención Sasuke kun.

Sasuke- pero que tengo que ver? Solo es Naruto hablando con Hyuuga.

Sakura- mo, en serio, puedes tener el amor delante d tus ojos y no lo ves, seguro que si escribo en letras grandes que me gustas ni aun así te das cuenta (Sakura inmediatamente se tapo la boca con ambas manos)

Sasuke- perdón que dijiste… es que el grito que pego Hyuuga no me dejo escucharte bien, puedes repetírmelo

Sakura- no nada, olvídalo era una simple comparación, jejeje.

Sasuke- realmente cada día estas mas rara Sakura.

Sakura- (pensando) en serio no lo oyó? Espero que no, puede que sea distraído, pero en esta ocasión me salvo.

Sasuke- (pensando) dijo lo que creo que oí? Dijo gustas? He, no, no, no, seguro escuche mal, quita esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, es Sakura, tu amiga, y ya que etsa medio rara seguro se confundió de palabras.

Naruto- ya regrese…

Sasuke- baka, no te aparezcas así.

Sakura- Naruto, no me asustes.

Naruto- pero que les pasa, por que están tan pensativos ambos? Y por que están rojos, están igual que Hinata chan, seguro anda un virus en la academia. Y ustedes también están enfermos.

Sasuke- rojo? Te lo imaginas, yo no estoy rojo (pero es verdad, Sakura esta roja de sus mejías, eso significa que yo… también estoy rojo) (N/A- agradezcamos que no es lento de pensamiento.)

Sakura- he, no nada que ver Naruto, de seguro es por el calor estamos en una época muy seca. (es verdad, Sasuke kun si esta sonrojado)

Sasuke- mejor sigamos donde nos quedamos, no eras tu el ansioso porque ya comenzaran las vacaciones.

Naruto- cierto, Vacaciones!!!!

Así pasaron el resto de la tarde, entre conversaciones sin sentido, palabras fuer de lugar de Naruto, golpes de parte de Sakura, enojos de parte de Sasuke, y como siempre no puede faltar, los muy acostumbrados vigías que seguían al trió donde fuese, los que si brillaron por su ausencia fueron sus respectivos tutores, a quienes no les vieron ni pisca de ellos en todo el día, es mas ahora que lo pensaban, no los habían visto desde el día anterior, y la verdad, como si les importara.

Sin embargo, lo que se tramaba en la oficina del Hokage, tal vez no seria de su total agrado.

Consejero- esta seguro señor?

Hokage- completamente, esta tarde me lo informaron, la verdad ya tenía planeado sacarlos de Konoha, pero con esto creo que tendré que acelerar las cosas, si queremos un futuro para Konoha, es la única opción que encuentro.

Consejero- así que después de todo, los rumores eran ciertos.

Hokage- mas que ciertos, esto nos pone en un predicamento, Konoha esta demasiado desprotegida, tendremos que poner cartas en el asunto, pero lo que es seguro, ellos deben salir de Konoha esta misma noche, para mañana el nombre de sus clanes deben haber sido borrados de toda la villa, destruyan todo rastro de vida de ellos, asegúrense que no los encuentren hasta que el momento llegue, y de paso trae ha Jiraiya, Tsunade y Kakashi, debo hablar muy seriamente con ellos, lo que se nos viene encima, no será fácil para nadie, pero como dije antes, el futuro deparado dependerá del éxito de nuestra misión encomendada, y si quiero que sea exitosa, ya es tiempo que ellos también sepan la razón del por que desaparecieron esos clanes.

Consejero- señor, es muy arriesgado.

Hokage- y que no lo es?, debo arreglar todo esta misma noche.

Consejero- es su ultima palabra?

Hokage- es mi última palabra. Deben salir de Konoha esta noche, deben ser borrados de la villa, hasta que estén a salvo, desde esta noche se convertirán en los clanes perdidos de Konoha.

* * *

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero es que al parecer mi coneccion tenia problemas, espero que este capitulo les guste, la verdad no me salio como queria, pero esta mejor que otros intentos, por cierto, deso pedirles de favor si me podrian decir que personajes desean que aprescan, no quiero ponerlos a todos, no al menos de un solo, ademas, como que el villano ya lo tengo y el resto de la trama esta en proceso, pero nesecita de personajes, por favor, haganmelo saber, se los agradeceria, bueno, es todo por hoy muchas gracias por leer 


	7. Nueva Misión, Caminos que se dispersan

**N****ueva Misión, Caminos que se dispersan.**

En un oscuro apartamento, una sombra entraba por la ventana, parecía llevar prisa, ya que en cuanto entro, se dispuso a correr dentro del apartamento hasta llegar ha una habitación, mantuvo todo ha oscuras, ni una luz se encendió, se dirigió a la pequeña cama que ocupaba esa habitación y pudo observar ha una pequeña cabecita que sobresalía de las mantas.

Kakashi- (susurro) Sasuke, despierta Sasuke.

Sasuke comienza a moverse en la cama debajo de las mantas, aun así estaba dormido (N/A quien no, eran las dos media de la madrugada, además es un niño de cinco anos, hasta yo recuerdo gastar muchas energías en el día ha esa edad)

Kakashi- vamos Sasuke, n o tenemos tiempo que perder, despierta que debemos irnos ya.

Sasuke-(incorporándose en la cama y restregándose los ojos con las manitas) que sucede?, ya debemos ir a entrenar?

Kakashi- no Sasuke, hoy no habrá entrenamiento, es otra cosa de la cual no puedo hablarte ahora, debes levantarte y hacer todo lo que te indique sin preguntar ni opinar nada, por favor levántate y vístete lo mas silenciosamente que te sea posible, ha y no enciendas la luz.

Sasuke- (ya mas despierto) que sucede?

Kakashi- no puedo explicártelo ahora, pero te prometo que a su tiempo te lo digo, ahora por favor no hagas ruido y cámbiate, cuando termines de hacerlo quiero que tomes tu o tus objetos mas preciados en su defecto y los traigas ha la sala.

Sasuke- si usted lo dice.

Kakashi- bien, ahora mi turno, que debería llevar?, es muy probable que no regrese en años aquí, además si es verdad lo que dijo el Hokage, nada estará como antes si es que regresamos.

En otro apartamento de Konoha, sucedía algo muy similar o al menos eso debería de pasar, claro con pequeñas variantes.

Jiraiya- si, claro, es de lo mas fácil cuidar de un crio de cinco años, de no ser por "eso" con lo que constantemente me amenaza ya me hubiera largado, viejo loco , como se le ocurre decirme a mitad de la noche que debo huir con este niño a cuestas. Por Konoha como pesa, que comerá este niño? Mejor pregunta aun, que debo llevarle?, que será lo mas preciado para el?

Naruto-(aun dormido) quiero comer mas Ramen, Yo soy el Hokage, y como lo que yo quiero.

Jiraiya- bien, eso contesta mi primera pregunta, pero y la segunda?

Naruto- (aun mas dormido) que cual es mi pertenecía mas apreciada?, diría que la foto con mis amigos y mi tazón donde como el Ramen.

Jiraiya- bien, entonces eso llevo, momento, en serio estas dormido?

Naruto- (dormido como un tronco) ZZZZZzzzzz…

Jiraiya-suspiro bien dormido, bueno, ya no hay mas que hacer aquí, me hubiera gustado que le echaras una ultima mirada a tu casa pero ya no hay tiempo, no si queremos ponerte a salvo.

A las puertas de Konoha, una muy desesperada Tsunade ya hacia de pie junto a un pequeña somnolienta esperando la llegada de los que serian, en una forma poco común, los compañeros de su misión.

Tsunade- se puede saber que rayos están haciendo ese par?, es que acaso ir, recoger a los niños y venir es un gran problema? (N/A- son hombre, claro que es un gran problema.)

Sakura- Tsunade sensei, al fin me va a contar para que me despertó?

Tsunade- lo hare cuando lleguen esos buenos para nada, casi es la hora de que no vayamos y ellos ni asoman, pero ya verán en cuanto vengan los voy ha…

Sakura- sigo sin entender.

Jiraiya- ya, ya vieja, seguro que si te comportas así, traumaras a la niña.

Tsunade- hasta que te apareces, y donde esta el despistado, impuntual de kakashi?

Jiraiya- tu lo has dicho, es despistado y es IMPUNTUAL, así que seguro se retraso o se perdió.

Kakashi- quien se perdió?

Tsunade- vaya, eres mas puntual de lo esperado, veo que hasta tu comprendes la situación.

Kakashi- supongo que tu también la comprendes.

Sasuke- ya me va ha decir por que rayos me despertó y me saco de la cama ha esta hora?

Sakura- si, yo también quiero saberlo.

Naruto- (a quien traían como costal de papas y dormido) yo también quiero saberlo…ZZZZ

Tsunade- supongo que si vamos a cumplir con la orden deberíamos explicárselos lo mas breve posible.

Jiraiya- bien, entonces anda cuéntalo.

Tsunade- vaya hombres son unos cobardes cuando de tratar niños son las cosas, bueno si no hay de otra… chicos quiero que me escuchen sin interrupciones, lo que sucede es que hace unas horas, el Hokage nos llamo y…

Flash back

Hokage- y bien, supongo que ya saben por que han venido

Tsunade- para fastidiarnos la vida?

Jiraiya- para torturarnos?

Kakashi- para que le demos un informe de lo sucedido en estos días?

Hokage- no, no, y podría ser, pero no, en esta ocasión temo que es algo mas delicado, y la verdad, es que ha llegado el momento de contarles por que elegí que ustedes fueran los que se encargaran de ellos.

Jiraiya- no era simplemente para desacerté de ellos?

Hokage- en parte si, pero hay otra razón por la cual necesitaba que ustedes se encargaran de ellos. Lo que voy ha decirles, debe quedar entre nosotros esta noche, nadie mas lo sabrá y por ende cumplirán al pie e la letra lo que hoy se les encomendara como parte de la misión ya comenzada.

Tsunade- hay mas que cuidarlos y entrenarlos?

Hokage- mucho mas, desgraciadamente mucho mas.

Jiraiya- me preocupas, puedes hablar claro de una buena vez.

Hokage- bueno, no hay mucho que explicar que no sea obvio ya, pero la situación requiere que esta misma noche los tres niños salgan de Konoha, la situación con respecto al enemigo ha empeorado, de algún modo se ha infiltrado la información y saben perfectamente cada uno de los detalles del por que Naruto es tratado así en Konoha, que alguien del clan Haruno sobrevivió a la matanza, y que el Uchiha sobreviviente aun se encuentra en Konoha, saben todos los detalles, y nosotros no sabemos mucho de ellos, solo estamos seguros que atacaran de nuevo, y terminaran con lo que empezaron.

Tsunade- tu no nos estas diciendo todo, hay algo mas, ocultas algo?

Jiraiya- si como por ejemplo, la razón del por que van tras estos Clanes, por que los destruyeron? Si iban tras poder, que clan mas poderoso que el Hyuuga?

Hokage- hay algo, sin embargo no puedo decirlo tan libremente como yo quisiera, lo que necesitan saber es que he puesto algo muy delicado en sus manos y espero que no me fallen. O sino, saben perfectamente que se arrepentirán.

Luego de esta tan placentera he incomprensible conversación, el Hokage, prosiguió a darles detalles de su misión, como no regresar ha Konoha hasta que consideraran prudente, de mantener ha raya a los niños en cuanto a los porque, que fuesen entrenados para ser magníficos ninjas, y la principal razón para mantenerlos separados los unos de los otros; y que el resto seria detallado con forme pasara el tiempo.

Fin del Flash back.

Sasuke- en pocas palabras esta diciendo que no volveremos ha Konoha después de esta noche?

Sakura- tenemos que huir? Por que?

Naruto (mas que dormido) si, por que? ZZZZzzzz

Kakashi- lo entenderán cuando sean grandes.

(N/A por que todos solucionan las preguntas de los niños con esta frase.)

Jiraiya- basta de palabrería a lo que venimos, hace tiempo que deberíamos estar en marcha.

Kakashi- si tu lo dices.

Tsunade- Sakura, te he traído para que te pudieses despedir, temo que no los veras en mucho tiempo.

Sakura- comprendo, supongo entonces que esta es una despedida, Sasuke kun, Naruto me dio mucho gusto conocerlos, y espero que en un futuro nos encontramos de nuevo sigamos siendo amigos.

Naruto (dormido) es una promesa Sakura chan…ZZZZzzzz

Sasuke- supongo que ya nos veremos.

Sakura- (con lagrimas amenazando salir) prometen regresar?

Naruto- por su puesto, me convertiré en Hokage de Kono…

Sasuke- yo siempre cumplo una promesa. Regresare es seguro

Tsunade- Sakura hay que irnos, igual ustedes.

Jiraiya- tomando ha Naruto como costal de papas. Entonces nos veremos trata de no pegarle tus obsesiones a la niña.

Tsunade- y tu trata de que el chico sobreviva.

Kakashi- Sasuke vamos.

Tsunade- y tu pequeño, no te dejes llevar por este, no quiero que alguien como tu herede tal falta de puntualidad

Kakashi- Sasuke dije que nos vamos.

Eran las tres de la madrugada en Konoha cuando un grupo de ninjas se dispersaron cada quien por su lado, sin hacer ruido, llevándose con ellos el secreto que guardaba Konoha y la incertidumbre del futuro que les esperaba, esa noche, misteriosamente un incendio borro todo rastro de los clanes Uzumaki, Haruno y Uchiha. Mientras a lo lejos una sombra siniestra miraba expectante tal acto llevado en Konoha.

Sombra- es interesante, alguna relación debe haber con lo informado días atrás, creo que me quedare un tiempo por aquí para investigar.

Al día siguiente ni rastros de los clanes mencionados quedaba, de alguna forma Konoha comprendía que si habían desaparecido los rastros era por algo y por el bien de la villa, aunque los mas jóvenes no sabían con certeza que sucedía, con el paso de los días y sus respectivas familias lograron comprender que no era buena idea mencionar esos hechos.

Mas no todos en Konoha estaban del todo satisfechos con estos sucesos muchos adultos que apreciaban a los pequeños, no parecían estar del todo de acuerdo, sin embargo, comprendían que hasta cierto punto era lo mejor. También ciertos pequeños compañeros de la academia no lograban captar del todo las explicaciones de sus mayores respecto al tema, en especial cierta pequeña de ojos blancos quien esperaba de una forma u otra el regreso de un amigo.

Neji- Hinata, que sucede?

Hinata- Neji kun, no, no pasa nada, simplemente tenia deseos de estar sola.

Neji- últimamente solo eso deseas, algo sucede, estoy seguro

Hinata- no…en verdad …no…no es nada.

Tenten- Neji?

Neji- Tenten que haces aquí?

Tenten- me prometiste entrenar hoy con migo, no te acuerdas?

Neji-en serio?

Tenten- que voy hacer con tigo? Hinata chan, no te importa que tome prestado a tu primo un rato verdad?

Hinata- no…no para nada…Tenten san.

Tenten- ya ves, ahora como todo buen caballero de la familia Hyuuga, cumple tu promesa con una dama y entrena con migo.

Neji- pero

Tenten- (quien ya lo llevaba del brazo) no te preocupes, prometo no lastimarte mucho, ahora ven con migo.

Una vez que Tenten había logrado separar a prudente distancia ha Neji de su prima.

Neji- por que hiciste eso?

Tenten- Neji, dejaba, quiere estar sola, complácela en eso.

Neji- pero me preocupa, es mi responsabilidad.

Tenten- compréndela, acaba de perder algo muy valioso para ella, y le cuesta trabajo asimilarlo, te aseguro que si la dejas sola un tiempo ya veras que pronto volverá ha sonreír.

Neji- como sabes que predio algo Valioso te lo ha dicho?

Tenten- como crees, es cuestión de saber observar y estar atento para deducirlo.

Neji- y no puedo ayudarle a recuperarlo?

Tenten- suspiro sabes Neji, hay cosas en esta vida que no se pueden recuperar, no con facilidad, y ha veces fracasa en el intento de hacerlo, y para desgracia de Hinata chan, lo que perdió fue una de esas preciadas cosas, y solo el tiempo determinara si lo que perdió lo podrá recuperar.

Neji- no comprendo del todo lo que me dices Tenten, pero confiare en lo que has dicho, y la dejare sola.

Tenten- eso era lo que quería oir, ahora vamos a entrenar.

Lo que Tenten había dicho es verdad, hay cosas que solo con el tiempo sabrá si la recuperaremos o no, sin embargo, es posible que esta perdida momentánea traiga un periodo de paz ha esta villa, pero en esta vida nada dura para siempre, y mucho menos esta peculiar y serena paz, que es el preludio para desatar un vendaval que podría poner en juego mucho del futuro de las villas ocultas de ninjas.

Con el paso del tiempo y alguno que otro plan de parte del Hokage, en Konoha se dio por cerrado el capitulo de los clanes perdidos, sin embargo una vez cada cierto tiempo, era bien sabido que tributos aprecian en las tumbas de aquellos clanes, pero mencionarlo era un tema tabú dentro de Konoha, y las nuevas generaciones hacían mas fácil dejarlo en el olvido. Y en lugares muy lejanos de Konoha, tres jóvenes que salieron de esa villa siendo niños entrenan para hacerse mas fuertes, esperando pacientemente el día en que se les permita regresar a su villa natal y poder cumplir una promesa hecha durante la noche de su ultima vista.

* * *

Hola, es bueno saludarlos de nuevo, espero que dsifrutaran este capitulo, agradesco profundamente que me ayudaran a desifrar quienes seran los proximos personajes que aparceran en la trama, y para los que preguntan, un capitulo mas e itachi reaparece, se los aseguro, lamento informar tambien que este sera el ultimocapitulo donde podran apreciar ha nuestros protagonistas como Chibis, espero les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo, y de antemano, espero disculpen el salto de tiempo tan abrupto que se avecina, bueno es todo, mil gracias por leer, noes vemos. 


	8. Siete Años han pasado

**Siete años han pasado, un llamado muy esperado.**

Los días pasan y con ellos los meses y los años, lo que trae a relucir de vez en cuando promesas hechas tiempo atrás, pero sobre todo la ilusión de volver ha ver un rostro añorado con el paso de los años, entrenamientos llevados a cabo, ninjas conocidos como errantes y otros como desterrados hacían lo posible por cumplir con esas palabras dichas tiempo atrás, ha Konoha de vez en cuando llegaba el rumor de ciertos chiquillos y sus maestros, rumores claro que solo llegaban ha oídos del consejo supremo de Konoha.

Hokage- así que han pasado ya siete años?

Consejero- el tiempo pasa rápido, ha estas alturas ya deben ser unos adolescentes, fuertes y muy bien entrenados.

Hokage- eso espero, seria un disgusto muy grande ver que me equivoque eligiendo a sus tutores, solo imaginarme un fracaso ha estas alturas me da escalofrió.

Consejero- supongo que la generación perdida deben ser excelentes ninjas, su nivel debe ser un poco o mucho superior a su actual promoción.

Hokage- jajaja, pensar en que esos niños se quedarían al nivel de la promoción actual es muy errado querido amigo, lo mas seguro es que cada uno haya hecho que sus maestros le enseñaran mas de lo que deberían saber. Jajaja solo pensarlo, me da risa, me imagino como les fue ha esos tres durante estos largos años de entrenamiento, tener a un niño bajo el cuidado es una cosa, pero tener ha "estos" niños bajo "su" cuidado es otra muy distinta, seguro envejecieron mas de siete años.

Consejero- Hokage…

Hokage- ha, ya me hacia falta recordar viejos tiempos, y en especial los relacionados con estos niños, me pregunto si ya estarán en capacidad de recibir esto? (mirando tres estuches largos de color negro y con el emblema de Konoha grabado en la tapa)

Consejero- el resto de los concejales lo ha aprobado, acaso duda de que sean dignos de merecerlo?

Hokage- no, no lo decía por eso, a lo que me refiero, es que como lo tomaran, llevan años sin saber nada de nosotros y de la noche a la mañana les cae la noticia que reciben esto de parte de Konoha, no será demasiado precipitado?

Consejero- supongo que sus tutores deben haberles preparado para tal momento, al fin y al cabo ellos sabían que en cualquier momento podrían regresar, y es lógico que lo hagan como Ninjas al servicio de Konoha, además estoy seguro que hasta están esperando impacientes que dicha noticia les llegue.

Hokage- es verdad tienes razón, además sometí esto ha disputa queriendo que la recibieran lo mas pronto posible y poder tenerlo de regreso el día de la graduación de la promoción actual, es mi deseo que toda la promoción este completa ese día, es tiempo que ellos reanuden su vida como siempre debió ser, y que mejor momento que el inicio de una nueva etapa. Además que las invitaciones para las otras aldeas ya han sido enviadas y las respuestas no deben tardar.

Consejero- Sigue con esa idea, en serio no tiene remedio, ya ni modo. Entonces si usted lo autoriza, puedo disponer de los miembros necesarios para hacer la entrega.

Hokage- hazlo, pero recuerda, todo debe ser lo mas discreto posible, esta es una misión clase A, asegúrate de que el mensajero no tenga contacto con ninguno, ni con el tutor ni mucho menos con el alumno.

Consejero- entonces como espera comunicarles la autorización de regreso ha Konoha?

Hokage- no te preocupes, ellos tiene ordenes de identificar este "obsequio" como la aprobación de su regreso.

Consejero- comprendo, entonces no pierdo más tiempo y procederé a la respectiva entrega.

Hokage- hazlo, lo dejo en tus manos.

Consejero- (tomando los tres estuches) me retiro.

Una vez que en aquella habitación el Hokage se quedo solo, se dispuso a hundirse en sus pensamientos, dejando volar su imaginación, no lo aceptaba, pero estaba ansiosos por ver ha aquellos niños que años atrás había dejado en la tutela de sus mejores maestros y ninjas de confianza.

Hokage- Así que siete largos años han pasado ya, he?, ya deben ser unos jóvenes hechos y derechos, solo espero que aprendieran las cosas buenas y no las malas de sus maestros. (momento de silencio) ha, me he vuelto un viejo sentimental, la verdad es que espero con ansias ver el día en que regresen y poder asegurarme yo mismo de cuan buenos son, jijiji, me pregunto si Jiraiya se acordara del bochorno sufrido en aquellas aguas termales, nunca creí que eso me ayudaría a "convencerlo" (yo diría ha chantajearlo.). Jajaja, la verdad soy demasiado bueno, por cierto se me olvido preguntar en donde se encontraban.

Bueno, ya sabemos que ser despistado entre los hombres de Konoha es algo muy común, tendrá algo que ver el hecho de que todos son entrenados en la misma academia generación tras generación?, quien sabe.

Volviendo al relato, tres días pasaron después de esa reunión, ya que en la noche que fue tomada la decisión, un grupo de ANBUS partieron de Konoha cada cual con caminos distintos he inciertos, tres días le había llevado hasta ese lugar, y ahora tenían una idea mas precisa en donde podían encontrar al destinatario de su tan preciada carga ya que en ese momento en una lejana granja al sur de la aldea oculta de la niebla, todo parecía de lo mas normal, real mente todo era demasiado normal, un paraíso perfecto, hasta que una estampida de cerdos? Irrumpió la paz que tanto gozaban, es que nada es perfecto.

Granjero- oye tu, que estas haciendo?

Joven- (montado en un cerdo) no he sido yo, se lo juro, los cerdos se asustaron así por así.

Granjero- se suponía que venias ha ayudarme, no ha arruinarme, donde esta tu maestro?

Joven- se encuentra dormido en los pajares, pero yo que usted no lo despertara, se pone de muy mal humor cuando lo hacen.

En la copa cercana de un árbol

ANBU- las ordenes son entregar la carga sin ser detectados, lo mas prudente y debido a las instrucciones dadas será entregarla en un lugar visible al Maestro, bien, procediendo ha realizar la operación.

En efecto, como había dicho el chico, ha unos escasos metros de ahí en un pajar, ya hacia bastante cómodo y profundamente dormido un hombre de aspecto desalineado y quizás un poco excéntrico. El ANBU, procedió ha entregar dicho objeto sin ser detectado y retirase cuanto antes, sin embargo no paso mucho para que el hombre despertara y se percatara que había sido visitado.

Maestro- hombre, en estos tiempos ya no dejan dormir, que debo hacer para tener una buena siesta.

A lo lejos pudo percatarse de que su alumno estaba causando un verdadero desastre en la granja, así que de la forma mas pasiva que pudo se incorporo, y se sentó ha despertar bien, estiro sus brazos y sus piernas y se dispuso a ponerse de pie, dispuesto a salvar a su alumno de un posible granjero muy enojado.

Maestro- ha la juventud de ahora, cada vez esta mas loca, esto ya se esta haciendo muy común, con esta es la cuarta granja que arruina, sin los tres talleres que destruyo, los poblados que arrazo, definitivamente he criado a un monstruo.

En el momento en que apoyo su mano para dar impulso y poder levantarse, sus dedos se toparon con un objeto puesto muy cerca de el, y muy difícilmente natural de aquella área, tomo en sus manos dicho objeto y lo aprecio con gran cuidado, (N/A' sigo diciendo que los hombres son muy despistados) y como aun estaba medio dormido, lo miro por todos lados, lo iba hacer a un lado sin darle mucha importancia, cuando algo grabado en la superficie de aquella caja lo hizo despertar por completo.

El conocía ese emblema, y sabia muy bien lo que significaba tener aquel preciado estuche entre sus manos y lo que conllevaba en su interior, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del hombre. Finalmente el momento había llegado, Siete años habían transcurrido, y por fin tenía entre sus manos el boleto que le permitiría cumplir con lo que había planeado.

Maestro- así que el día finalmente ha llegado, jo, esto me pone muy feliz, ese viejo por fin ha dado la autorización de regresar, podré cumplir con mi venganza, seguro que al chiquillo también le agrada la idea. (Poniéndose de pie) bueno, vamos a comunicársela, seguro que si no lo hago ahora, ese granjero lo mata, he monstruo, ven aquí que tengo algo que decirte.

El Joven de cabellera amarilla y ojos de color azules, miro hacia el lugar donde su maestro le hablaba.

Joven - que quieres viejo (ha nada como la amabilidad al tratarse entre un alumno y su maestro)

Maestro- Naruto, sabes que tengo aquí?

Naruto- y como lo voy ha saber, si nunca antes lo había visto.

Jiraiya - que no te he enseñado nada en estos siete años, observa bien y luego me dices que es (arrojándole el estuche)

Naruto- mirando el estuche por todos lados, pues no, no se que es.

Jiraiya- serás, mira detenidamente la tapa del estuche y dime si reconoces el emblema ahí grabado.

Naruto - (por una vez en su vida, haciéndole caso), este es… acaso no es el emblema de…

Jiraiya- Konoha, chico, es el emblema de Konoha, y sabes que hay dentro?

Naruto- un regalo?

Jiraiya- algo así, pero exactamente sabes que tipo de regalo? Te doy una pista, es algo que has estado esperando por mucho tiempo, y para lo cual te preparabas en este tiempo, recibirlo es un gran honor, ya que significa que te has convertido en un ninja al servicio de tu nación, ya adivinaste que es?

Naruto- Ramen?

Jiraiya- (estampándose una mano en el rostro) solo una persona podría decir que recibir Ramen es un merito de Ninja, y ese eres tu. Sabes que? ya me canse, ábrelo y mira a lo que me refiero.

El joven así lo hizo y al ver lo que el estuche guardaba no pudo evitar que su rostro, se llenara de felicidad, y todo su cuerpo irradiara energía, saltaba de un lado para otro, con el estuche entre sus manos, claro, hasta que su maestro lo detuvo.

Jiraiya- ya, estate quieto.

Naruto- oye déjame celebrar.

Jiraiya- ya tendrás tiempo para ello después, ahora, vete ha empacar, chico, nos espera un largo camino de regreso, Konoha nos espera.

En ese preciso momento, en un camino muy placentero para los que viajaban, al norte de la villa de las olas, en un puesto donde vendían te y dulces a los viajeros, una pareja por mas atractiva, descansaba, al mismo tiempo en que tomaban un poco de te con dulces, ambas personas tenían un semblante muy relajado y era de mas decir que no llamaban la atención, el mas joven de los viajeros en aquella pareja, se había separado un momento de su acompañante, para apreciar mejor la flora cercana al lugar en donde estaban descansando en aquel momento, mientras que su acompañante, tomaba tranquilamente su te, y disfrutaba de los dulces de su compañero.

ANBU- fue difícil encontrarles, pero al fin pude dar con ellas, ahora procederé ha hacer la entrega según lo han indicado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ANBU deposito su carga a un costado del viajero ahí sentado, y para el siguiente segundo ya no estaba ahí, desapareció sin dejar rastro, según se le había encomendado.

Joven- sensei, debería de ver estas plantas, todas ellas parecen ser muy útiles. Todas parecen ser plantas medicinales.

Maestra- si, ya lo se, por esta región, suelen abundar muchas, ahora regresa y termina tu te, quieres? Pero justo cuando dijo eso se percato de algo que antes no estaba ahí, una pequeña caja de color negro que no estaba segundos antes, ya hacia a la cercanía de su mano.

Maestra- que es esto? Lo tomo en sus manos y pudo ver claramente a simple vista, el emblema que ya hacia grabado en la tapa de aquella caja. Pero miren que tenemos aquí, vaya, vaya, me esperaba todo en este día, menos esto, jo por lo que veo el viejo por fin dio el aval de nuestro regreso, eso es bueno, ya me empezaba a cansar de ir de aquí ha haya sin un lugar fijo donde quedarnos. Esta es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mucho tiempo, y supongo que ella también estará feliz. Bueno, vamos ha comunicárselo ha Sakura, no la hagamos esperar mas.

Después de llamarla y entregarle dicho estuche, no hubo mayor explicación necesaria, la chica sabia perfectamente bien de que se trataba todo aquello, y lo que aquel estuche llevaba en su interior sin necesidad de abrirlo.

Sakura- esto significa que…

Tsunade- si, termino nuestro viaje, regresamos ha casa.

Sakura- al fin, después de tantos años, podré regresar ha mi casa, y eso significa que ellos… Sensei, dígame, eso significa que ellos también, es decir, ellos también podrán regresar?

Tsunade- supongo que también regresaran, bueno, solo hay una manera de averiguarlo y esa no es quedándose aquí, en marcha pequeña, tu hogar y Konoha nos están esperando.

Sakura- Hai.

Dos estuches habían sido entregados ya, ahora solo faltaba el tercero, uno más y la misión de entrega estaría completa, un receptor mas y pronto el deseo del Hokage de verlos de nuevo podría estar ya seguro.

Y efectivamente, pronto el dueño de ese último estuche lo recibiría, a diferencia del resto podía estar mas alejado y menos accesible, pero en definitiva, muy pronto recibirá una grata noticia. Y esta de mas decir que el futuro dueño de ese estuche ya hacia en lo profundo de un bosque al noreste de la villa del las cascadas entrenando arduamente, mientras su maestro simplemente se limitaba a leer cómodamente a la sombra de un árbol cercano.

Sensei- vamos, deja de entrenar, por un momento y descansa, Sasuke, yo no te exijo que seas perfecto, simplemente que hagas lo que puedas hacer, ahora se un buen alumno, y hazle caso a tu maestro y ve por un poco de agua al rió, que el sol del medio día, esta matando de calor.

Sasuke- Hmp

Kakashi- tomare eso como un si, ahí te va la cantimplora, no te tardes mucho quieres, y no se te ocurra escaparte como la ultima vez para ir a entrenar tu solo, por que seguro que te alcanzo rápido.

Sasuke- como si me fuese ha equivocar dos veces de la misma forma.

Kakashi- y Sasuke, trata de hablar menos en monosílabos, que la gente pensara que estas mudo.

Sasuke- de todos los tutores del mundo me tenía que tocar el mas loco de todos.

Kakashi- te escuche, mejor apresúrate y ve por el agua.

Sasuke- Ya voy, no tiene por que repetírmelo. Además que usted no es quien para hablarme de la moral que tiene la puntualidad.

El joven se marcho al rió cercano, dejando solo a su maestro.

Kakashi- los jóvenes de hoy ya no escuchan ni respetan a sus mayores, a donde iremos a parar.

Pero en un arbusto cercano, un muy esperado visitante pasaba desapercibido, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para llevar acabo su misión.

ANBU- no esperaba que el designado fuese un ex miembro de los ANBU, esto complica un poco mis cálculos, pero aun así es mi deber completar y llevar a cabo mi misión, por el bienestar de Konoha.

Kakashi- me pregunto, que debemos cenar hoy, supongo que el chico debe estar cansado de comer pescado y setas del bosque, jeje no lo culpo, yo también me he cansado de comerlo por tres semanas seguidas, debería buscar frutos, de vez en cuando no le caerían mal comerlos, así me aseguro que termine de crecer saludable. (N/A- vaya los años lo hicieron responsable) bueno, al rato lo mando a buscar que comer (N/A- retiro lo dicho)

En un instante el hombre levanto su rostro al cielo, y contemplo por un fracción de segundo las nubes que pasaban sobre su cabeza, fracción de segundo que aprovecho muy bien cierto miembro de ANBU, para llevar a cabo su misión.

Al instante en que el hombre poso de nuevo sus ojos en el suelo, ya hacia un estuche negro con la inscripción de Konoha a la vista de sus cercanías.

Kakashi- pero que rayos es esto? Creo que es algo importante, no recuerdo bien lo que significaba, piensa, piensa, significa algo importante, algo relacionado con el chico, piensa, piensa.

En eso, el Joven regresa de su encargo, y mira con extrañeza a su maestro.

Sasuke- de nuevo hablando solo?

Kakashi- algo así, dime, tu sabes que significa esto, lo acabo de encontrar y por mas que intento no logro recordar que es.

Sasuke- me sigo preguntando quien es el alumno y quien el maestro aquí. (tomando el objeto en sus manos)

Kakashi- y bien, dime recuerdas que es?

Sasuke- si usted no lo sabe mucho menos yo, pero algo es seguro, viene de Konoha.

Kakashi- como lo sabes?

Sasuke- señalando, por el emblema, este es el emblema de Konoha, no?

Kakashi- es verdad, es el sello de Konoha, ahora recuerdo, esto debe ser para ti.

Sasuke- Para mi?

Kakashi- bueno, el estuche y su contenido son para ti, y el mensaje oculto es para mi.

Sasuke- sabe que me esta confundiendo no.

Kakashi- mira lo que trato de decir es que esto es algo que todo niño de Konoha que entrena para ser un Ninja espera recibir, y este dia te ha tocado a ti, debes sentirte feliz, ya que esto, es tu reconocimiento como parte de Konoha.

Sasuke- aja, ahora ya se que es esto, y lo del mensaje, que mensaje?

Kakashi- ha eso, bueno, chico, debo darte una noticia.

Sasuke- mas?

Kakashi- si, el hecho que tu hayas recibido eso me indica a mi que han dado la autorización para nuestro regreso, es decir, que tu y yo podemos volver ha Konoha.

Sasuke- mirando la caja, y eso le dice esto?

Kakashi- dudas de mis palabras.

Sasuke- no, dudo de su memoria.

Kakashi- no se diga mas, debemos estar felices, el día de hoy se nos ha dicho que podemos volver han nuestro hogar, no estas feliz.

Sasuke- claro, no se nota?

Kakashi- ha que feliz soy, por fin de nuevo civilización, mi hogar, mi querida Konoha.

Sasuke- desperdicio mi sarcasmo con usted, bueno, si usted dice que podemos regresar, lo mejor es ponerse en marcha, no quiero tardarme una vida en el camino de regreso.

Kakashi- Hogar, al fin mi hogar

Sasuke- me esta escuchando? Mire si usted quiere quedarse aquí, por mi no hay problema, pero si quiere regresar entonces camine.

Kakashi- lo que digo, la juventud no respeta a sus mayores.

Así, tres antiguos camaradas están a las puertas de volver a lo que alguna vez llamaron Hogar, y a pesar de que no conocían las circunstancias que los llevaron ha abandonarlo, en el fondo estaban muy felices, de poder volver, al fin podrían cumplir aquella promesa hecha en una madrugada de siete años atrás, al final Konoha los estaba esperando.

Al mismo tiempo en la aldea oculta de la arena, un joven de cabellos rojos recibe junto a sus hermanos una carta sellada de Konoha.

Temari- que es esto Gaara?

Kankurou- pues es un carta

Temari- eso ya lo se, lo que estoy preguntando es de que se trata.

Kankurou- pues supongo que alguna noticia?

Temari- si no sabes entonces calla.

Gaara- cállense los dos, que intento leer de que se trata.

Temari- (en susurro) es tu culpa.

Kankurou- es la tuya.

En eso el joven Gaara se levanta con los ojos cerrados y una expresión muy fría. Y sin mediar palabra alguna se dispone a salir de la habitación.

Temari- vez ya lo hiciste enojar, de nuevo.

Kankurou- el se enoja por todo.

Temari- calla, dirigiéndose al chico, Gaara? Sucede algo?

Gaara- (sin mirarlos) preparen todo lo que necesitan, nos vamos, Konoha nos ha llamado.

Temari- así que finalmente nos ha llamado.

Kankurou- al final parece que tendré un poco de diversión.

Gaara- (con una sonrisa) Finalmente, lo he estado esperando por mucho, será muy interesante.

Ambos chicos atrás de el sonreían y asentían al mismo tiempo las palabras del joven de cabellos rojos.

Algo grande planea Konoha, y muchos han sido llamados para presenciarlo, eso incluye a los más destacados, un gran evento se avecina, pero… las sombras también están atentas, y se ocultan en las cercanías de su presa.


	9. El regreso de los clanes perdidos

**El regreso de los clanes perdido, el encuentro?**

Definitivamente el Hokage tramaba algo, equipos relevantes de las distintas aldeas ocultas de ninjas se empezaban ha reunir en Konoha, y no hacia mucho que sus propios equipos habían sido llamados de sus distintas misiones, solicitando su inmediato regreso ha Konoha, sin embargo los que empezaban a llegar no tenían la mas mínima idea del por que habían sido llamados tan urgentemente. Muchos equipos que aun permanecían en Konoha, les resulto extraño la petición, pero mas extraño les resulto mirara como otros equipos de distintas aldeas empezaban a llegar.

En Konoha, todo parecía indicar que algún tipo de festival estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, ya que las calles se levantaban pancartas, colgantes de colores, pero sobre todo carteles en las respectivas entradas que decían "Bienvenidos ha Konoha", en las calles se escuchaba el rumor del supuesto evento llevado a cabo por el Hokage, era muy común escuchar estas platicas entre los ciudadanos, pero en este día en especial, este tipo de platicas se había incrementado.

Y es que este era el último día para que llegaran todos los invitados ha tan dichoso y posiblemente nefasto evento, todo mundo hablaba al respecto, pues creían que ya nadie mas faltaba, pero ellos no sabían que en pocos minutos sabrían cuan equivocadas estaban.

En las calles de un tan bulliciosa Konoha, un joven de cabellos rubios paseaba sin darle importancia a las cosas, llevaba sus manos tras sus cabeza, al parecer se había perdido, ya que de vez en cuando miraba hacia los lados buscando un camino que no hubiese tomado ya.

Naruto- pero como rayos cambiaron los edificios de posición? Esto no estaba aquí la última vez que vine por aquí, y aparte de eso los edificios se encogieron, mo, seguro que los votaron y construyeron nuevos.

Así siguió caminando calle por calle, al final dio la vuelta en una esquina que lo llevo al mismo lugar donde había comenzado.

Naruto- como quieren que encuentre mi casa si Konoha cambia minuto tras minuto.

Casi al mismo tiempo, en una calle muy cercana, una chica de cabellos rosados se aproxima a la puerta de lo que era anteriormente su casa, sin embargo, antes de abrir aquella puerta, se percato que muchas personas le miraban de forma extraña, a lo que supuso que seguro era por sus ropas, después de todo desde que recibió aquel regalo, habían viajado sin descanso por una semana.

Sakura- seguro estoy hecha un asco, lo mejor sera cambiarme, aunque creo que mi antigua ropa ya no me quedara.

En ese momento en la oficina del Hokage, estaba a punto de comenzar una de las más importantes reuniones que se había postergado a lo largo de siete años, era más que seguro que los presentes en esta reunión, la habían esperado con ansias durante esa cantidad de tiempo.

En la oficina del Hokage, las puertas estaban cerradas, mientras dos ANBUS hacían guardia afuera, no hacia mucho que la ultima persona que tenia que estar en esa reunión, había entrado, a partir de ese momento nadie mas podía pasar por el umbral de aquellas puertas.

En su interior, ya hacían tres figuras de pie frente al escritorio del Hokage, hasta hace unos minutos nadie pensaría que esa habitación seria testigo del reencuentro de los tan peculiares camaradas de tan peculiar misión. Y aunque ninguno de aquellos cuatro ahí presentes lo admitiera abiertamente estaba mas que feliz de volverse ha ver después de tan largo periodo de tiempo. Más por incredulidad que por orgullo no decían nada al respecto, y es que hasta este punto ninguno de los presentes aun se creía que esto realmente estaba sucediendo, pero era verdad, ahí estaban en silencio, simplemente contemplando con una gran sonrisa a los ahí presentes, estaban felices, lo habían soñado durante tanto tiempo y finalmente lo miraban hecho una realidad, Konoha los recibía de nuevo como sus hijos perdidos, y el Hokage soñaba con el momento de poder decir esas palabras que romperían el silencio

Hokage- Bienvenidos.

Tsuande, Jiraiya y Kakashi, no pudieron evitar sonreír y respirar profundo, después de tantos años fiablemente ellos habían regresado.

Jiraiya-. Es bueno verte de nuevo Viejo Hokage.

Hokage- es bueno ver que aun no me tienes el respeto que merezco.

Tsunade-(mirando a través de los ventanales) Konoha ha cambiado en este tiempo.

Hokage- en fachada, creeme no es tan distinta a como le era hace tiempo.

Kakashi- supongo que es bueno regresar a casa después de tanto tiempo, aunque para ser sincero ya me había acostumbrado ha vivir de forma errante.

Tsunade- si seguro, más por el hecho de que nadie te obligaba a determinada hora a presentarte.

Jiraiya- y Tu Vieja Tsuande, no has cambiado sigues regañando a medio mundo que se te pasa por el frente.

Tsuande- no me digas, mira quien habla de viejos, seguramente sigues siendo el mismo pervertido de antes.

Una carcajada muy estrepitosa interrumpe aquella discusión, el Hokage, al parecer el mas feliz después de este tiempo, estaba a gusto observando que ninguno de esos tres había cambiado para nada.

Aso apaciguó los ánimos, aunque de una u otra forma era su manera mas sincera que tenían de decirse que les agradaba volver a verse de nuevo.

Hokage- puedo ver que no han cambiado para nada. Eso me indica que fueron buenos años los de este viaje.

Tsunade- ni que lo digas, fueron pesados, pero al final muy productivos.

Hokage- eso espero, a ustedes aun les espera un parte de su misión, y a sus alumnos les esperan duras pruebas por venir, solo espero que los hayan preparado para enfrentarlas.

Jiraiya- que esperabas, no desperdicie siete años de mi preciosa vida para tener fracasos.

Hokage- a todo esto creí que vendrían con sus Alumnos? Donde estan?

Kakashi- en cuanto entramos ha Konoha, ni termine de decirle a donde tenia que ir, cuando ya había desaparecido.

Tsuande- insistió en que quería darse un baño antes de hablar con cualquier persona que la conociera.

Jiraiya- para que te explico, simplemente lo perdí de vista al cruzar una esquina.

Hokage- Jajaja, puedo ver que tanto los maestro como los alumnos no han cambiado, eso quiere decir que ni ustedes lograron domar ha ese trío. Ha y yo que les tenia otro regalo.

Jiraiya- mas? No por favor, no soportaría ver ha ese monstruo con otra efusiva muestra de felicidad igual a la de días antes.

Kakashi- no me preocupo, creo que yo estaba mas feliz de ver el regalo que el, aunque al entrar en Konoha, esa fachada de calma y Frialdad, pareció perderse por un momento.

Tsuande- Kakashi- de que hablas?

Kakashi- es que digamos que el chico no es muy expresivo, y no habla mucho, pero al menos pude ver un deje de alivio y emoción en sus ojos al entrar por las puertas, pero como dije, fue por un leve momento.

Tsuande- sabia que era mala idea confiarle un chiquillo ha este.

Jiraiya- de que te quejas, parece ser mejor que el maestro, al menos mas serio.

Tsunade- no si no me quejo de eso, un buen ninja radica en su frialdad y capacidad de controlar sus emociones, pero eso no justifica el hecho de que este lo haya convertido en un antisocial.

Kakashi- pero si yo no hice nada, el ya era así.

Tsunade- eso mismo digo, es que no lo entiendes?

Kakashi- no, no tengo la menor idea de que hablas.

Jiraiya- déjalo Tsunade, pierdes tu tiempo.

Hokage- he bueno como decía, me hubiese gustado poder verles de nuevo, asumo que aun no les permiten usar mi "otro" regalo?

Los tres asienten ante esta pregunta.

Hokage- me alegro, eso me da tiempo para poder darles el complemento, y que puedan estar presentes en la ceremonia de graduación de su generación.

Kakashi- supuse que era por eso que lo enviaste en estas épocas.

Hokage- algo tiene que ver, pero no fue solo por eso que los hice llamar, supongo que sabrán que para ser ninjas de Konoha, deben vivir en Konoha, no?

Jiraiya- pues eso a mí nunca me ha afectado.

Hokage- bueno, eso es por que tú ya eres un Saanin legendario, pero estos chicos a penas comenzaran otra etapa de sus vidas, y era mi deseo que la iniciaran dentro de Konoha.

Tsuande- pero hay algo mas no.

Hokage- si, hay algo mas.

Jiraiya- habla entonces.

Hokage- como se habrán dado cuenta en Konoha, esta próximo ha llevarse acabo un gran evento, este no es ni mas ni menos que los exámenes para avanzar de rango, por sus caras comprendo que les impresione el hecho de hacerlo tan pronto, si, en conclusión, adelante los exámenes, la razón, muy sencilla y complicada a la vez.

Tsuande- tiene que ver con el enemigo?

Hokage- si, es muy probable que finalmente ataquen, y si ellos van ha venir quería estar preparado para recibirlos.

Jiraiya- he ahí, por el que adelantaste los exámenes, no?

Hokage- si, además que…

Tsunade- además que?

Hokage- la situación no es favorable, saben que estan aquí, saben que aun viven y vienen ha terminar lo que iniciaron hace mas de siete años.

Tsunade- era lógico que lo supieran, de todas maneras no los ocultaríamos ni huiríamos con ellos para toda la vida.

Kakashi, es mejor enfrentarlos a su realidad ahora que aun tenemos tiempo.

Jiraiya- después de todo, no todos los días, te das cuenta de que un grupo acecino te persigue por algo que llevas dentro.

Hokage- es verdad, pero hay algo mas que debo contarles.

Tsuande- algo mas, que puede ser?

Hokage- se trata de algo que concierne al clan Uchiha, tanto ha Uchiha Sasuke como ha…Uchiha Itachi

Ya era tarde, por enésima vez iba tarde, su maestro le dijo que se reunieran antes de las once i media en el parque central, como pudo olvidarlo, ha claro ya recordaba, se había perdido en Konoha, imposible de creer para el, y estaba seguro que lo mejor era no decir nada, sino seria la burla de su maestro.

Esos eran los pensamientos de cierto rubio con respecto a la razón de su retraso, se moría por ver su casa, pero se moría aun más de las ganas de ver a sus amigos, ya que su maestro le había dicho que para esas alturas los otros dos ya deberían de haber llegado.

Pero como se le pudo haber pasado por alto que ya eran las once y veinticinco, si no llegaba en cinco minutos le esperaba un gran sermón respecto a la puntualidad y el por que Kakashi sensei era así. Lo había oído mas de mil veces y no tenia ganas de volverlo a oir, apresuro su paso y doblo en una esquina, el parque ya estaba cerca, podía ver los cabellos blancos de su maestro que lo esperaba con impaciencia, y el se impacientaba de no poder ir mas rápido, pero se percato de algo que estaba mal, o mejor dicho de algo que no estaba, frunció el seño y corrió hasta su maestro.

Naruto- Ero sensei.

Jiraiya- que no me digas así. Haber dime por que llegas tarde?

Naruto- por nada en especial, se me fuel el tiempo paseando por Konoha.

Jiraiya- no me convences, no sera que te perdiste? Es que con tu sentido de orientación no me extrañaría.

Naruto- eso no viene al caso, Ero sensei, no falta alguien?

Jiraiya- alguien? Quien podría faltar, solo tu y yo quedamos de reunirnos aquí.

Miro con paciencia como su alumno le miraba con cara de enfado, a que se debía?

Naruto- Ero sensei, donde estan los demás?

Jiraiya- (lo miro con cierto grado de confusión, a quien esperaba encontrar este niño? pero fue entonces donde comprendió por quienes le preguntaba.) ha te refieres a Kakashi y Tsunade y sus alumnos.

Naruto- exacto, donde estan?

Jiraiya- Naruto, si me hubieses puesto atención, te habrías dado cuenta que te dije claramente que te esperaría aquí para llevarte ante el Hokage y que ahí los verías.

Naruto- en serio? Y para una simple visita la Hokage venia corriendo, es el colmo.

Jiraiya- de que tanto te quejas si los veras pronto, descuida, ambos estarán en la oficina del Hokage. Ahora si ya no tienes mas preguntas vamos, así los veras mas pronto.

Naruto- de acuerdo, pero conste que no me convence la visita al Hokage, he?

Jiraiya- si, lo que tu digas.

En otro lado de la ciudad una muy paciente Tsuande se reunía con su alumna quien después de haber logrado tomar un baño y haberse puesto ropas un poco mas limpias se miraba mas descansada, con ellas no había ningún problema, ambas se habían puesto de acuerdo con respecto a la hora y el lugar de la reunión, y ahora ambas caminaban rumbo al edificio central de Konoha.

Y finalmente pero no menos importante bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en un camino que conducía a el edificio central ya hacia un muchacho de ojos y cabello negro esperando por su maestro, ya estaba acostumbrado, su maestro siempre llegaba tarde, fuera de vida o muerte la situación, por tanto no se inmutaba al no verlo por ahí, así que cerro los ojos un momento y trato de tranquilizar su mente por un segundo, aun no lograba quitarse esa horrible sensación del reciente suceso y su visita.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y saco el porta retratos de donde lo había guardado, podía ser muy doloroso de verlo, pero no se cansaba de observarlo y grabarlo en sus recuerdos, hasta cierto punto lo tranquilizaba, ya se estaba sintiendo mejor, sus nervios empezaban a relajarse, y claro empezaban hasta que…

Kakashi- Yo!

Sasuke- Kakashi sensei, no haga eso.

Kakashi- te asuste? Vaya no lo puedo creer, nunca antes te había asustado.

Sasuke- usted no me asusto, hmp.

Kakashi- veo que estas mas hablador, sin embargo te noto nervioso y triste, sucedió algo en mi ausencia, o simplemente estas aburrido de esperar?

Sasuke-…hmp, no estoy aburrido, ni nervioso y menos triste, esto ultimo lo dijo de una forma muy poco audible, casi en susurro.

Kakashi- te conozco, algo paso. Tu no eres así, no tienes la frialdad que acostumbras tener.

Sasuke- no es nada, y bien, nos vamos, me he cansado de esperarlo, estaba por irme yo solo.

Kakashi- yare, yare, no se que te ha pasado, pero lo que te espera te pondrá de mejor humor, vamos, así quitas esa cara tan larga en cuanto los veas.

Sasuke- Hai, Hai.

Así este para también se encamino a la torre que se levantaba delante de ellos, en donde muy pronto finalmente se verían después de siete años, y aunque ninguno de esos tres lo aceptara, estaban mas que emocionados de volver ha verse.

Llegaron cada quien por su lado ha la torre, en ella, según creían, finalmente podrían cumplir su promesa, claro que tenían los nervios de punta, ya que en sus cabezas las preguntas que rondaban eran muy similar a estas, por ejemplo, Como estarían? Habrían cambiado? Como seria el primer encuentro después de tanto tiempo? Y sobre todo, una pregunta que les tenia preocupados, su amistad sobreviviría a tanto tiempo separados? Temían encontrar la respuesta ha esta pregunta, pero era la única forma de asegurarse.

El pasillo por el cual caminaba pronto se conectaría con otros tres, dejando un solo camino, así que si se iban ha encontrar, definitivamente ese seria el primer punto, si no es que el único, o al menos eso pensaba la joven Sakura que apresuraba su paso por aquellas instalaciones.

Pronto pasos provenientes de los otros pasillos se dejaban escuchar, eso lo ponía mas nervioso, y no era que fuese un mata de nervios andante, simplemente que la paciencia no era su fuerte, el era un chico my activo, y además, sus energías no tenían limite, y eso se lo agradecía a su porción de ramen de todas las mañanas.

Sus sentidos se alertaron, estaba seguro que pronto alguien aparecería delante de ellos, su maestro no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo ya que caminaba leyendo su tan preciado libro, y para rematar, no parecía ponerle atención a nada de lo que sucediera a su alrededor, y era seguro, pronto ya se por el pasillo de la izquierda o por el de la derecha alguien aparecería.

Y justamente como los tres lo habían pensado, eso pasó, todos llegaron al mismo tiempo a la conjunción de pasillos, quedando frente a frente cada uno, sus ojos se miraron de nuevo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Naruto no lo podía creer, delante de si, tenia lo que en un pasado fueron sus dos únicos amigos, no habían cambiado en nada, ambos seguían teniendo el mismo semblante que la ultima vez que les vio, fue cuando una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujo en su rostro, quería gritar y saltar de felicidad.

Mientras tanto Sakura no cavia en su asombro y felicidad, delante de ella estaban aquellos dos niños que en algún momento de su infancia fueron sus incondicionales compañeros, ahora, ya no eran unos niños, habían crecido y eran ya jóvenes, y vaya que si eran apuestos, lagrimas de felicidad amenazaron en salir ese instante.

Se mantenía en silencio, su mirada seguía fija en las personas que ahora estaban delante de él, en sus adentros estaba feliz, pero no lo demostraba, no abiertamente, su mirada iba del chico rubio e hiperactivo que amenazaba con saltar en cualquier momento, ha la chica que ahora tenia delante suyo y con una mirada muy acuosa, acaso eso eran lagrimas? Y ahora por que lloraba? Acaso no estaba feliz de verlos? Claro, que si lo estaba, debía estarlo, después de todo ella les hizo prometer que regresarían, y como buen Uchiha el cumplió esa promesa, no podía evitarlo, estaba feliz, y decidido finalmente decidido mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro y suavizarlo un poco, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sasuke Uchiha estaba sonriendo.

* * *

Hola, perdonen mi retraso, intente subirlo anoche pero se cayo mi red, la verdad este capitulo no me gusta mucho como quedo, pero conciderando todos los borradores, es el mejor, espero qe no les aburra, por cierto tengo un consulta que hacerles, y es referente a la sitacion de Sasuke cuando se encuantra con Kakashi, yo hago ver que algo sucedio durante la reunion que este tuvo con el Hokage, y de ahi que Sasuke este deprimido, y tambien menciono cierto porta retratos, la verdad mi consulta es referente a una parte que iba en este capitulo referente a dicho suceso, solo qe debido a la extencion la he retirado, y lo que yo deseo saber es si desean leerla, por que is es asi la subo como un anexo al capitulo o la inserto en otro capitulo, lo consulto debido a la extencion de este suceso, y como no deseo aburrirlos, pensaba hacer en un futuro un resumen referente a eso, haganme saber por favor que prefieren, y asi escribire dependiendo de su gusto, a por cierto, lamento no poder incluir ha Gara y los demas en este capitulo, pero les aseguro que si salen en el siguiente, bueno, sin mas por que molestarles, me despido, espero hayan disfrutado leer el capitulo, hasta la proxima.

Ariane de Virgo.


	10. La tristeza en el soplo de un abanico

Hola, bien, aqui esta el fragmento del cual les hablaba al final del capitulo anterior, a peticion de algunos lo he pesto para no dejarlos con la incognita, aclaro que esto no es un capitulo, es mas bien como su titulo lo dice, anexo, es un historia dentro del capitulo anterior, para complementarlo un poco, bien sin mas por el momento, gracias por leer.**_

* * *

_**

**_Anexo_**, _**La tristeza en el soplo de un abanico**_

En ese momento en las calles de Konoha, las personas se movilizaban de un lado para otro, era mas que seguro que pronto un gran evento estaba por comenzar, y todo se reducía ha ese día.

A las afueras de Konoha, existían unas ruinas donde años atrás por ley del hokage se había prohibido el paso mas haya de las murallas que la rodeaban, sin embargo la figura de una persona ya hacia de pie delante de esas puertas, el sabia que había atrás de ellas, y aunque doliera el quería verlas de nuevo.

Recordaba la última vez que las vio, y sabia que no era uno de sus más gratos recuerdos, sin embargo sus pensamientos habían llegado a una conclusión, los momentos mas felices y a la vez tristes de su vida estaban resguardados detrás de esas murallas.

Algo le oprimía el pecho, sentía un gran dolor en el, sabia lo que era, pero hace mucho tiempo atrás que había prometido no dejar salir ningún tipo de sentimientos, en especial aquel que en ese momento agobiaba su corazón.

Al final obtuvo todo el valor que necesitaba y empujo aquellas puertas, a pesar de que sabia lo que le esperaba, nada lo preparaba para encontrar lo que ahí miraba.

Lo que algunas vez fue la Villa de su clan, con los abanicos que eran la insignia de este llenando aquellas alegres calles, se había convertido en un pueblo fantasma, cada paso que daba le traía a su mente recuerdos gratos y recuerdos dolorosos de la ultima vez que miro aquellas calles. Todo estaba igual que antes, el tiempo se había detenido en aquel lugar, y a pesar de estar conciente de que solo tenia seis años la última vez que vio esas calles, aun la tenia presente en sus memorias.

De tanto caminar, finalmente llego a su destino, al único lugar dentro de aquel poblado que podía llamar hogar, una casa digna del jefe del Clan, se mantenía aun en pie, el tiempo no parecía haber causado estragos en esta; abrió lentamente la puerta, todo estaba a oscuras, las mismas cosas que había dejado aquella tarde al salir ha entrenar con su hermano, aun se mantenían ahí, en la entrada de su casa; polvo y telarañas se habían apoderado del recinto. Poco a poco se adentro aun mas, se sentía extraño en su propia casa, pero al fin después de todo esa era su casa.

Se atrevió a dejar entrar un poco mas de luz en aquel desolado lugar, corrió las persianas que cubrían las ventanas, y pudo ver lo que aun quedaba, pudo ver aquello que no se había atrevido a mirar desde aquella noche; esa era la sala donde solía pasar tiempo con sus padres y hermano, mas haya estaba la cocina, y siguiendo el pasillo, llegaría al jardín interior de la casa.

Pero su vista se desvió de su primer objetivo, y se poso a unas escaleras, que el conocía muy bien, esas escaleras llevaban a las habitaciones de la casa, a la de sus padres y hermano y principalmente a la suya, subió por ellas, siguió derecho una tras otra habitación, la primera era la suya, la cual aun parecía esperar intacta a su regreso; enfrente de esta ya hacia la de su hermano, que se mantenía igual que como la dejo aquella tarde; y al final, la habitación principal, la de sus padres.

Aun ha sabiendas que entrar ahí, le traería malos momentos abrió la puerta, las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, dejando ver todo detalle de ella, no recordaba muy bien la ultima vez que había estado ahí, ya que cuando eso sucedió era de noche y estaba ha oscuras, observaba todo como queriendo memorizar cada paso que daba, cada detalle.

Hasta que su vista se fijo en un mueble cercano a la cama; sobre el, algo había llamado su atención. Era un portarretrato, con una vieja foto en el, limpio el polvo que le impedía verlo mejor, y pudo contemplar aquella imagen; era una foto donde se encontraba su madre, su padre y su hermano, y el sobre los hombros de este ultimo, parecía feliz, sonreía mientras se apoyaba en la cabeza de su hermano. Recordó el día que tomaron esa foto, había sido un mes antes de aquella noche, le traía muy buenos recuerdos verla.

Sin embargo de repente, la sonrisa que había logrado dibujar en su rostro con dificultad se borro al percatarse de un detalle; había una mancha de color rojo que atravesaba la foto en diagonal; y a pesar de que el tiempo la había hecho casi invisible, ahí estaba, como único testigo que indicaba lo sucedido aquel día que perdió todo, el lo sabia, esa mancha no podía ser otra cosa mas que Sangre.

De pronto lo que el miraba ya no era la recamara de sus padres que el recordaba miro determinadas zonas de la habitación, habían manchas, de igual color y mayor tamaño; dirigió su vista al armario, ahí estaban silenciosa muestra de lo sucedido; donde quiera que miraba ahí estaban, pero luego bajo su vista al tatami que cubria el suelo, con horror pudo observar una mancha de vivaz color impregnada en el, era un rojo mas fuerte que las demás, y era una mancha que se prolongaba mucho mas.

Alguien se desangro hasta morir en aquel lugar, pero su espanto fue mas al ver que el estaba sobre esa mancha, retrocedió hasta la puerta, mientras negaba con la cabeza lo que sus ojos miraban, no sabia a quien pertenecía esa sangre, ya que su hermano aquella noche no le había dejado entrar hasta esa parte, salio al pasillo, y cerro la puerta de golpe, se sentó a los pies de esta apretando aquel retrato contra su pecho.

Fue entonces cuando recordó todo lo sucedido, frente a sus ojos pudo recordar lo que había pasado, lo estaba viviendo de nuevo, no eran ilusiones, no era un mal sueño como los que solía tener, no, estaba despierto, y podía observarse a si mismo pequeño subiendo por las escaleras de aquel pasillo, buscando a sus padres aquel día; se preguntaba, como el y su hermano habían logrado llegar hasta su casa sin ver la masacre llevada a cabo en las calles.

Con un reflejo se puso de pie, y siguió a aquel pequeño en su recorrido, bajo por las escaleras y se quedo petrificado en la sala, como aquella noche, pudo ver frente de si, al niño que se disponía a correr por aquel pasillo, para alcanzar a su hermano que estaba en las puertas del dojyo, pudo ver de nuevo cuando su hermano, aquella noche, dio vuelta sobre si y corrió hacia el, pudo sentir de nuevo aquel escalofrió que sintió cuando su hermano ha toda prisa le tomo en brazos y lo saco de aquella casa.

Recordaba haber visto en las oscuras una figura que ya hacia tendida en el suelo del dojyo, ahora estaba claro, lo que Itachi había visto en ese momento era a su padre muerto en el suelo, pensó que si hubiese seguido buscando aquella noche en las habitaciones tal vez hubiese dado con el cuerpo de su madre en la alcoba, estaba claro, esa era su sangre, ante este pensamiento no pudo mas, salio corriendo de aquella casa.

Corría por las calles, y a pesar de estaba conciente que nada había allí, seguía imaginando las escenas que vio esa noche en las calles después que su hermano lo saco de casa, recordó la angustiosa carrera de Itachi por sacarlo de ese lugar, como su hermano hacia todo lo posible por mantenerlo a salvo de esa cruel vista, pero el observaba aterrorizado por un pequeño orificio que le dejaba respirar cuando su hermano lo había cobijado en sus brazos para protegerlo, lo recordaba claramente, todo lo que había pasado, nada había sido olvidado.

Pensaba que tenia que darse prisa y salir de ahí, había sido una mala idea entrar de nuevo ha ese lugar, a paso apresurado corría por las calles que le permitirían escapar de nuevo al exterior, a la seguridad del exterior; donde había permanecido tanto tiempo, y es que ahora que lo notaba, había manchas de sangre por doquier, y no quería permanecer ni un segundo mas ahí.

Al doblar en una esquina, por fin pudo divisar las puertas y la muralla que los separaban del exterior, apresuro el paso y por ellas salio, cerrándolas de nuevo tras de si, se sentó de nuevo a los pies de esta. La respiración le era agitada, sus pensamientos eran un rompecabezas, le dolía el pecho.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado allí adentro, no sabia cuanto tiempo pasaría para que volviera a ese lugar, lo único que sabia era que había escapado, otra vez.

Pero, en ese instante lo único que quería era olvidar, volver a guardar todos esos recuerdo que había despertado por su reciente acción, quería dormirlos de nuevo; fue cuando se dio cuenta que traía algo aferrado a su pecho, lo miro, en el apuro por salir de ese lugar, no se había percatado que traía consigo aquel portarretratos, lo miro por un segundo mas, hasta que una gota callo sobre el cristal, miro al cielo y no habían indicios de que lloviera, entonces toco su rostro y se dio cuenta que esa no era una gota de agua, era una lagrima, una de sus lagrimas, cuando había comenzado a llorar?

Por que no se detenía?, pues el sentía aquel salado liquido recorrer sus mejillas, hasta llegar al final de su rostro, se pregunto así mismo hacia cuanto tiempo no había llorado, recordaba esporádicamente haberse levantado mas de una vez con las mejillas y la almohada húmedas después de sus pesadillas, pero no estaba consiente de que había llorado, mas sin embargo, ahora lo estaba, estaba despierto y llorando, algo que estaba fuera de su vida según el.

Su orgullo y su promesa de tiempo atrás le impedía demostrar esta sencilla acciona si que, limpio sus lagrimas, y tallo sus ojos con las manos, después de todo seguía siendo un niño de doce años, esta vez se lo perdonaría a si mismo, aun no tenia absoluto control sobre sus emociones, se dispuso a marchar de aquel lugar, después de todo tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar llorando, por algo que el no iba ha remediar.

Sin embargo este hecho no paso por alto, ya que después de todo no se encontraba solo, desde lo alto de una azotea una sombra observaba pasivamente lo que sucedía, y sonreía con una tétrica mirada en sus ojos.


	11. Reencuentros y Presentaciones

**Graduaciones, Anuncios, Exámenes.**

Estaban felices, algo en su interior volvía a la vida después de tanto tiempo, y a pesar de que los rostros que podían percibir en ese momento no demostraban en lo más mínimo la felicidad que los albergaba, por dentro querían gritar de felicidad, bueno, al menos Naruto y Sakura, por que de Sasuke, permítanme dudarlo.

Un momento de silencio reino aquel encuentro, los tres maestros se miraban expectantes ante la actitud de sus alumnos, acaso no iban hacer nada? Pero, la paz no duro mucho tiempo, un grito rompió la armonía que reinaba su encuentro.

En un segundo para otro, sus maestros pudieron ver que, a la velocidad del rayo, Tanto Sakura como Naruto se abalanzaba a darle un fuerte abrazo ha Sasuke, y es lógico si ellos no hacían nada, el otro no lo iba ha hacer, demasiado orgullo Uchiha. Aunque claro esta, que pudo evitar este bochornoso espectáculo haciéndose a un lado pero por una vez en su vida, no hizo nada y dejo dar el abrazo, aunque después se estaba preguntando por que rayos fue que su cuerpo no se movió.

Demasiado tarde para pensarlo, estaba siendo presionado por dos cuerpos que no le dejaban moverse, un momento dos cuerpos, ambos enfrente suyo, lo aplastaban contra algo muy duro y su espalda le estaba matando, o rayos, se regano a si mismo no había calculado bien, y había ido a para justamente al suelo junto con ese par de personas medio locas frente suyo. Es que acaso su maestro no iba hacer nada para ayudarlo?

Entonces lo vio, a su querido maestro platicando de lo mas normal con los otros dos locos que decían ser los maestros de sus amigo. Sin embargo por primera vez no le molesto que lo ignorara y hasta cierto punto le comprendió que lo dejara asfixiando bajo aquellos cuerpos, después de todo el también perdió la pista de sus amigos durante estos siete años, además que el ansiaba poder verlos de nuevo, y aunque no lo aceptara el disfrutaba de mucho ese abrazo.

Jiraiya- bueno, bueno, ya estuvo bien de tanto sentimentalismo. Dejen respirar al chico, lo van a matar. Ya levántate Naruto.

Naruto- ya voy, ya voy, no hay necesidad que me lo digas. Además que yo lo hacia por Sakura chan.

Jiraiya- si como no Sakura chan. Que yo recuerde ese no es el nombre que has repetido estos últimos siete años.

Naruto- no me molestes.

Jiraiya- jajaja, quien diría, que lindo es el amor de jóvenes.

Tsunade- cállate que arruinas el momento

Tsunade – vamos Sakura levántate, deja al pobre chico en paz, ya te lo comerás ha besos mas tarde.

Sakura- Tsunade sensei.

Tsunade- are, are, no es para que te sonrojes tanto.

Kakashi- déjalos, al fin que se nota que ambos lo disfrutan

Sasuke- que quieres decir con eso? Hmp.

Kakashi- es que tu tampoco haces nada para apartarte. Solo mira como están

Sakura y Sasuke quien se percato de la posición en la que habían quedado de un salto ambos se separaron, sentándose cada quien por su lado.

Kakashi- vamos, levántate Sasuke. Cuanto tiempo mas piensas seguir ahí sentado.

Sasuke- ya voy, ya voy.

Tsunade- vamos Sakura, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

Sakura- voy, (hizo el intento de levantarse, pero noto que una mano estaba extendida hacia ella ofreciéndole su ayuda, ella que no dudo en aceptar la ayuda, dedico una sonrisa al dueño de tal acto, quien ya hacia mas rojo que un tomate) gracias Sasuke kun.

Tsuande- quien acompañada de Naruto, Kakashi y Jiraiya llevaban un buen trecho avanzado, vaya, que gusto me da ver que el no aprendió lo malo de ti.

Kakashi- no creas que no intente quitarle lo frió, pero los Uchiha tiene una extraña manera de educar la tenia muy arraigada.

Jiraiya- bien, bien, y por pura casualidad, tu no aprendiste nada de el? Es que quiero decir, extrañamente fuiste puntual ahora.

Kakashi- el me obliga.

Tsuande- jajaja, no puedo creerlo, tu el siempre impuntual Kakashi tiene que obedecer las ordenes de un Chiquillo, jajaja, en serio, las cosas cambian a través de los años, definitivamente tienen que contarme que hicieron todo este tiempo.

Jiraiya- deteniéndose de repente. Bien, llegamos, la oficina del Hokage.

Los chicos rezagados apresuraron su paso para poder llegar hasta donde estaban los demás, una vez ahí, Sasuke fue quien rompió el silencio.

Sasuke- y que hacemos aquí?

Kakashi- quien atino a desordenarle los cabellos como lo había hecho durante estos últimos años solo atino a decir, impaciente como siempre, cálmate, ya veras que te gustara la sorpresa que te aguarda.

Sasuke- sabes perfectamente que detesto las sorpresas.

Kakashi- anda, relájate, por una vez en la vida que disfrutes no te vas ha morir o si?

Sasuke- Hmp.

Jiraiya- bueno, si ya terminaron de discutir, entramos?

Sakura asintió, Naruto simplemente se abalanzo a la puerta, y Sasuke solo puso cara de, "tengo otra opción?" al ver esto los tres adultos se dispusieron a entrar al salón donde los esperaba el Hokage.

Tsunade- en susurros, veo que era verdad lo de la frialdad Kakashi.

Kakashi- si no te mentía.

Y así sin mas preámbulos, ingresaron al salón, aquel salón que años atrás había marcado lo que seria el resto de sus vidas, no podían reprimir el sentimiento de tristeza y dolor que albergaba entrar por aquellas puertas, al mismo tiempo que una gran ola de felicidad y alegría invadía aquellos tres jóvenes, que ahora podían afirmar con seguridad que estaban en casa.

Horas después un bulliciosos grupo se hallaba reunido en un salón muy amplio, en el se encontraba reunidos todos aquellos considerados elites entre sus maestros Shinobis y Kunouchis, ellos a los cuales sus maestros habían recomendado para este examen, ahora ya hacían reunidos ahí, distintas aldeas, distintos tipos de personas, distintas maneras de batallar y mostrar tácticas, a cual mejor futuro prometedor de sus villas. Alas impacientes de surcar los cielos, alas impacientes de abrazar el reconocimiento, alas que guardan muchos secretos en su interior, pero al fin alas que algún día serán la esperanza del futuro.

Frente a ellos, sus maestros, cada uno con identificaciones de sus respectivas aldeas, desde aquellos que representan la villa oculta del a hoja, aquellos que vienen del país de los vientos, otros mas que proceden del país del agua y su villa oculta de la niebla, hasta aquellos que recientemente habían parecido como nuevas aldeas ocultas, entre ellas las mas misteriosas, el Sonido y las nubes, de estos últimos nombrados así por el emblema grabado en su protector, a falta de saber el nombre verdadero.

El Hokage miraba desde lo alto de las gradas aquel grupo que pronto llevaría acabo la parte principal de su plan, sin embargo reía para si al saber que ese grupo estaba incompleto.

Dentro de poco tendría que comenzar con su discurso, y aun con ojos traviesos ansiaba retrasar ese momento, simplemente por el gusto de presentarles al ultimo equipo en llegar, y de quien hasta ahora ignoraban su existencia.

De reojo podía contemplar a sus alumnos, aquellos que llevaban el protector de Konoha, a cual más diestro de ellos, despreocupados hasta cierto punto, pero los mejores de su clase, ahí estaban los graduados el año anterior que a petición de su maestro no les había permitido ejecutar ese mismo examen el año anterior. Un grupo por demás poderoso, sabía el carácter de cada uno y como debían actuar en situaciones, si los conocía muy bien, era el grupo de alguien que pronto vería su llama de juventud arder al reencontrarse con su dis eterno rival, el grupo de Gai prometía mucho en esta ocasión.

Y ahí estaban cada uno experto en sus técnicas, un chico vestido con un mono verde y un corte de pelo muy pasado de moda según sus alumnas, pero cuan mas fuerte en cuento ha taijitsu se refería, a su lado una joven de moños de presencia inocente, como todas las demás kunouchis, pero experta en armas una ninja de temer, siempre lista para no fallar su puntería, y por ultimo la mayor promesa del equipo, serio, ante todo una postura digna de su familia, su sola mirada sembraba miedo he incertidumbre en el enemigo, el heredero del Bouke, de mirada perlada y sombría, el llamado genio de los Hyuuga, a quien atribulan como el mejor estudiante de la anterior graduación, sus honores lo ameritaban dueño de ese titulo.

Por otro lado, los estudiantes de Asuma, novatos recién graduados, con extrañas habilidades cada uno, un joven capas de comer todo lo que se le ponga al paso y que sea digerible, una chica de largo cabello rubio y muy confiada de si, al fin clan Yamanaka tenia que ser, y por ultimo un despreocupado joven de cabellos negros a quien lo único que había logrado escuchar que decía era que todo lo que le rodeaba era un problema, ha vaya la juventud de ahora.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante el equipo de Kurenai, vaya que ella si sabia entrenar a los chicos, no creía que el chico del eterno perro en la cabeza como lo había denominado uno de sus subordinados en el pasado fuese tan impaciente, y contrastara por completo con la personalidad de su otro compañero, el que tenia entendido era un maestro en el uso de los insectos de cualquier tipo. Quien no parecía inmutarse ante el nerviosismo e intranquilidad de sus compañeros, y por ultimo, otra promesa en la que habían puesto muchos sus ojos, claro nadie dudaba que era buena, pero todos temían que su primo la superaba y con creces, aunque aun así era digna representante del clan principal, otra Hyuuga que no había tardado nada en hacerse de un lugar en ese examen.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, se preguntaba si estos chicos estarían listos para afrontar las consecuencias de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Desviando su mirada de Konoha se posos en otros que tenían un carácter recio, frió e imponente por donde lo vieran, el solo hecho de estar ahí denotaba su habilidad como finjas.

El grupo de la aldea oculta de la arena era muy interesante, no sabia muchos de ellos pero al que parecía ser el menor de ellos parecía tener algo que no era normal, la cantidad de chacra expulsada con la mirada le hacia sentir un extraño sentimiento. A su lado una chica que era la mayor del grupo al parecer, jugaba con un Kunai entre sus manos, y a su lado, un chico con la tez pintada jugueteaba con hilos invisibles de chacra, o al menos eso creía.

Por otro lado, pensó ,estaban las aldeas ocultas recién creadas, no sabia nada de estas, pero le pareció una oportunidad perfecta para indagar quienes eran, no parecían fuera de lo normal como todos los equipos conformado con dos chicos y una chica, pero algo en ellos no les daba confianza, algo era, pero que?

Pero justo en ese momento su mirada se desvió, en ese preciso instante por aquellas puertas entraba lo que era probablemente una de sus mas grandes incógnitas y a la vez preocupante de sus cavilaciones mentales, el grupo de la ladea oculta de la luz, o al menos eso creía haber leído en la solicitud de ingreso para el examen, solo sabia que no era un grupo normal, el solo hecho de sus solicitudes le decía que no lo eran. Ya que en ellas, los cuadros referentes a las fotografías de los integrantes eran ocupadas por personas con mascaras en sus rostros, a primera instancia el consejo solicito no aprobar la solicitud, pero la explicación de aquel por que derrumbo por completo cualquier argumento, ya que al revisar el reglamento descubrieron que no había ninguna regla que impidiese su participación con el uso de sus mascaras, ya que el jefe de esta aldea alegaba que eran de prioridad, ya que sus trabajos concordaban con servicios de alto secreto y sigilo y no podían arriesgarse a que los enemigos descubrieran la identidad de sus Shinobis.

Así que ahí estaban, sin mas que decir ocupando mascaras que impedían ver quienes se ocultaba tras ellos, a simple deducción, supo que no sabría nada mas hasta que los mirara batallar.

Pero eso no evitaba que sacara sus conclusiones, podía decir que el equipo estaba conformado como todos los demás, con dos chicos y una chica, o al menos eso creía, podía ver la actitud que tomaban, por tanto eso deducía, además que la ropa dejaba marcado el aspecto del cuerpo, el primero de quien mas inseguridades tenia, era un hombre, pues al menos eso indicaba su físico, llevaba puesta una mascara con una espiral en ella, como adorno, hasta cierto punto podía decir que se comportaba de una manera juguetona y bastante infantil, para enfado de sus compañeros, o quizás para molestia nada mas de uno, el segundo, le creaba una sensación de familiaridad, tenia el presentimiento que conocía quien era, al menos eso creía, llevaba puesta una mascara de un Lobo, o al menos pensaba que era un ave, de súbito sintió que la mirada de esa persona se posaba fríamente sobre el, no podía asegurarlo, solo sabia que alguien lo estaba viendo y el único candidato era ese joven, sostuvo su mirada por un momento y luego la deslizo hacia el ultimo integrante de ese equipo, a quien creía era la chica del equipo, pues su cuerpo parecía mas frágil que el de los demás, en ese momento se entretenía jugando con algo entre sus manos, a parte de su ropa, que era igual a la de sus compañeros, todo indicaba que era una mujer, pues su cabello rubio y largo iba sujeto a una cola alta, sus manos parecían mas delgadas que las de su compañero, y hasta su mascara la hacia ver mas femenina que ellos; pues llevar puesta una mascara que simulaba un ave rapas de facciones finas la denotaba mucho como tal.

Al terminar el recorrido de vista, el Hokage determino que era momento de comenzar, examinadores, maestros y gennis esperaban las palabras de inicio, la verdad es que el Hokage estaba haciendo tiempo.

Hokage- es momento de comenzar, por favor que todos se preparen.

Anko- Hokage sama, aun falta un equipo, no podemos localizarlo.

Hokage- por ellos no se preocupen, se que pronto llegaran.

Anko- comprendo, entonces comencemos.

En eso

¿?- Yo, perdón por la tardanza, es que tuvieron problemas al cambiarse.

Anko- Kakashi, no me salgas con tus excusas inuti…les…Kakashi?

Kakashi- Hola Anko, como decía, tuvieron problemas para cambiarse la ropa.

Hokage- en serio? Por que? No les vi ningún problema a sus regalos.

Kakashi- es que se los dieron equivocados.

Hokage- ha… bueno, eso no importa, ya van a entrar o se quedaran en la puerta por siempre.

Kakashi- yo digo que si, es que aun les falta colocarse la banda, y, ya sabe quien no encuentra la suya.

Hokage- ahora que recuerdo ninguno la llevaba puesta antes, por que esperaron hasta ahora? si claramente fue mi primer regalo.

Kakashi- de los otros dos no sabría decirle la razón pero de mi alumno, dijo que esperaría hasta el examen.

Hokage- bueno ya veremos luego, mejor diles que se apresuren que ya vamos a comenzar.

Kakashi- voy y vuelvo.

Hokage- me tenían que salir con esto al final.

Asuma- Hokage sama, ese era Kakashi?

Hokage- ha, si Asuma, era Kakashi.

Anko- pero como, que no estaba muerto?

Asuma- yo lo creía de misión.

Hokage- ni lo uno y mucho menos lo otro, aunque la lógica de Asuma es mas certera, si andaba en eso de un larga, muy larga misión, que culmino el día de hoy.

Anko- pero que misión puede ser tan complicada como para dedicarle siete años?

Hokage- pues una de vital importancia, pero no fue el único, dos ninjas mas cumplieron con la misma misión, solo que en diferentes lugares.

Asuma- eso suena my extraño.

Anko- pero que misión era?

Hokage- no te preocupes en unos minutos más veras por ti misma la respuesta, solo me pregunto que rayos están haciendo.

En eso un escándalo procedente de los pasillo exteriores se escucha acercarse en aquellas puertas, parecían ser tres personas discutiendo, justo en ese momento tres ninjas toman posición detrás del Hokage, entre ellos Kakashi, quien le indica al Hokage que están por entrar.

La expectativa causada por aquellos tres ninjas dentro de aquel salón era muy grande, ya que rostros de sorpresa se apreciaban en Gennins, Shinobis y Kunouchis, ahí presentes, la mayoría los conocían, pero se negaban a creer lo que estaban mirando, y es que no era para menos, dos de los tres Sannins legendarios estaban ahí, y también el ninja conocido por sus mil estrategias copiadas con el Sharingan. A cual más poderoso de ellos, era un misterio su repentino regreso, pero uno que pronto vería la luz.

Justo en ese momento las gigantescas puertas de aquel recinto se abrieron, todos las miraron con curiosidad, acaso faltaba alguien? Los cálculos decían que ya estaban completos. Sin embargo miraron aquella escena, tres figuras estaban a los pies de esa puerta y caminaban seguros de si rumbo a la parte delantera del salón.

El silencio que inundo en aquel lugar fue repentino miraban como aquellos Gennins caminaban para ir a tomar su lugar entre los examinados, pero mas atención pusieron los de la hoja la notar que en la frente de ellos reposaba la banda de Konoha. ¿Pero quienes eran?, tenían la misma edad que la mayoría de los examinados, pero no los reconocían, en ese instante se fijaron en los emblemas bordados en la vestimenta de cada uno, esos emblemas los habían visto¿pero donde?, no lo recordaban.

Poco a poco se aproximaron hasta el centro del salón, estaban consientes de que todas las miradas recaían en ellos, algo que ponía muy incomodo ha cierto rubio, mientras que una joven de cabello rosa se apegaba mas al brazo de su otro compañero al cual parecía no importarle nada.

Naruto- ne? Sakura, Sasuke.

Sasuke- que pasa dobe?

Naruto- es mi imaginación o todos se nos quedan viendo.

Sakura- pues tu imaginación no es Naruto, la verdad es que todos nos estan viendo.

Sasuke- réstenle importancia al asunto y vamos ha ver que tiene que decirnos el Hokage.

Sakura- tienes razón Sasuke Kun.

Mientras ellos se dirigían a los puestos delanteros en aquel salón el resto de los examinados los miraban con curiosidad y cierto recelo, mas de alguno sacaba sus especulaciones. Sobre todo en los ninjas de Konoha, que no reconocían a los nuevos portadores de la banda de su villa.

Kurenai - Novatos?

Asuma - de Konoha?

Kurenai- creí que solo nosotros teníamos a los novatos de Konoha.

Asuma- alguien debe una explicación de esto, y creo que cierto ninja muy retrasado, tiene mucho que ver en esto.

Kurenai- sin embargo…

Asuma- Sin embargo, que?

Kurenai- sin embargo, las identificaciones de sus clanes, no son propias de Konoha, a pesar de ello creo haberlas visto antes.

Asuma- es verdad, esos clanes, me resultan familiares, pero no logro recordar de donde.

Kakashi- lo de los clanes debería de ser lo de menos.

Asuma- Kakashi, que no sabes que es de mala educación escuchar platicas a espaldas de las personas.

Kakashi- yo no escuchaba, yo opinaba.

Kurenai- a si que tu eres el famoso Kakashi.

Kakashi- a, soy famoso, eso no me lo esperaba.

Kurenai- claro, me han hablado mucho de ti, eres muy reconocido por tu impuntualidad.

Kakashi- mi reputación me precede.

Asuma- y bueno, que haces aquí Kakashi, en serio yo creía que estabas en una misión, o que el Hokage por fin se había cansado de tu impuntualidad y te habían desterrado.

Kakashi- bueno, la verdad como dijo el Hokage, si estaba de Misión solo que fue una muy larga y de mucho riesgo, pero los detalles asuma los escucharas de parte del Hokage, yo solo te puedo adelantar que esos chicos tiene mucho que ver.

Kurenai- tu los conoces?

Kakashi, si, a uno de ellos mejor que nadie, pero solo eso te puedo decir.

Asuma- como siempre lleno de misterios.

Kakashi- ese es mi encanto Asuma.

De repente se escucha a lo lejos que alguien esta llamando ha Kakashi.

Gai- Kakashi!!!!!

(Gotita en la cabeza de Kurenai y Asuma)

Kakashi- si me disculpan debo retirarme.

Por otro lado, los examinados también teñían sus conclusiones de quienes eran aquellos nuevos Gennins.

¿?- y que opinas de ellos?

¿?- algo me dice que en esta ocasión tendremos mas sorpresas de las esperadas. Tenten.

Tenten- valla deben ser muy especiales a tu vista Neji, no cualquiera se gana tantas palabras de tu parte. Y tu opinión Lee?

Lee- mi llama de la juventud esta ardiendo de emoción, cada momento esto se pone más interesante.

(Gotita de parte de Tenten.)

Tenten- yo pienso que son muy especiales estos chicos, mira que aparecer de la nada en pleno examen, por lo que puedo ver nadie los conoce.

Lee- yo no recuerdo haberlos visto llevan el protector de Konoha, pero me parecen extranjeros. Además yo los recordaría, en especial a la bella flor rosada que los acompaña.

Tenten- Novatos son, de eso no hay duda. No serán compañeros de tu prima?

Neji- de Hinata? Lo dudo, conozco a casi todos ellos, aunque…

Tenten- Aunque que?

Neji- aunque no se por que de algun lado se me hacen conocidos, y esos emblemas de clanes también.

Tenten- es verdad recuerdo haberlos visto antes, pero no se donde, sera en alguna misión?

Lee- si fuera así, serian extranjeros, y no llevarían con sigo el protector de Konoha, deben ser de esta villa, pero lo raro es que nadie parece reconocerlos. Pero aun así, daré mi 100 en estos exámenes y seré el orgullo de Gai sensei.

Tenten- Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Neji- …

En el grupo de asuma.

Shikamaru- tsk, que problemático, venir ha presentarse en ultimo momento.

Ino- para ti todo es un problema, pero no puedes negar que el de cabellos negros esta muy guapo.

Shikamaru- eres muy problemática Ino.

Ino- callate, mejor preocúpate por saber quienes son, tendremos problemas si no los conocemos. Chouji, tu los reconoces?, deben ser novatos como nosotros.

Chouji- ñam, ñam, a mi no me preguntes, ñam, ñam, yo no los conozco.

Ino- deja de comer cuando me estés hablando, maldición, nadie parece identificarlos.

Shikamaru- que problemático.

El grupo de Kurenai.

Kiba- je, miren lo que nos trajo el examen, valla sorpresita, no puedo negar que se hana ganado las miradas de todos. Como detesto esa clase de tipos. Que opinas Shino.

Shino- son novatos como nosotros.

Kiba- eso es obvio, no Akamaru?

Akamaru- Guau.

Shino- además que sus clanes son muy poco conocidos, pero sin duda son de aquí.

Kiba- como lo sabes?

Shino- los protectores son de Konoha.

Kiba- y?

Shino…

Kiba- con tigo no se puede, Hinata, tu sabes quienes son ellos.

Hinata- he?

Kiba- Hinata pon atención quieres, te pregunte si tu sabias quienes son ellos?

Hinata- no, Kiba Kun, pero ellos se me hacen muy familiares.

En eso, Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia el grupo de Hinata y la miro detenidamente y le dedico una gran sonrisa. Que hizo sonrojarse mucho ha Hinata.

Kiba- Hinata, te sientes bien.

Hinata- he? Cla…claro, Kiba kun.

Kiba- eso espero, de nada nos serviría que te enfermaras para el examen.

El resto de los grupos simplemente seguían con la mirada a tan peculiar grupo, muchos de ellos los miraban con asombro y duda, otros simplemente le restaban importancia al grupo, los representantes de la Arena, no perdían ni un paso de sus movimientos, los del sonido, los miraban con malicia, y a la espera de reconocerlos, por alguna razón ellos tenían gran interés en estos tres examinados, mientras el equipo de la nube, los miraban con cautela y disimulo, sus mascaras cubrían perfectamente las facciones de sus rostros, impidiendo de esta, manera leer sus pensamientos.

¿?- y son ellos, hum?

¿?'2-…

¿?'3- Tobi cree que no hay ninguna duda, Tobi dice que son ellos.

¿?-ya te entendí, Tobi, no tienes por que remarcarlo, hum

Tobi- lo siento Deidara sempai. Tobi no quiso hacerlo.

Deidara- que importa, ahora solo resta no quitarles la vista de encima, hum?

¿?'2- esas son las ordenes

Deidara- fue bueno haber venido ha esta misión, parece que no será nada aburrida, yeah…

Tobi- Tobi opina lo mismo, Tobi esta emocionado.

Deidara- ya entendí, ahora bien guarda silencio y deja de llamar la atención, debemos ser discretos.

¿?'2- mira quien lo dice, aquel que llama la atención con su dizque arte.

Deidara- claro, the Art is a Bang.

En eso.

Hokage- sean bienvenidos jóvenes Gennins, Konoha, los esperaba impacientes, nos complace ser sus anfitriones este año, ver a los representantes de las distintas villas así como los nuestros realizar este examen nos llena de orgullo, ustedes serán excelentes Chunnins si se lo proponen, aunque debo advertirles, que muchos de ustedes no lo lograran, aquí demostraran todo lo que aprendieron y si lo hicieron bien, al mismo tiempo que aprenderán cuan fatal puede ser un error en su misión, Jóvenes a partir de ahora deberán demostrar todo lo aprendido en el transcurso de su educación, (mirando en dirección ah los tres recién llegados) demostraran si todo el esfuerzo valió la pena, y sobre todo demostraran que son dignos de llevar esa banda protectora. Jóvenes les doy la bienvenida ha Konoha, sede del examen Chunnin de este año.

Anko- Jóvenes, su examen ya ha comenzado, yo seré su examinadora en este examen, todo lo referente a el, me lo preguntaran a mi, y nadie mas que a mi, yo decido sus puntuaciones, su estatus y calidad de Ninjas, a partir de este momento y hasta que termine el examen yo seré la autoridad ha la que deberán temer, su futuro esta en mis manos, no me defrauden.

En el salón ni el zumbido de una mosca se podía apreciar.

Anko- Y bien ahora que me he presentado y he puesto los limites, procederemos ha conocer quienes harán este examen, veo en sus rostros la ansiedad de conocer a sus futuros rivales. Así que pongan atención, no quiero saber después que unos de ustedes no hace presencia en cuanto se les llame. Entendieron?

Silencio general.

Anko, pregunte que si entendieron?

Todos- Hai.

Anko- muy bien, entonces procederemos ha pasar la lista, después se les explicaran las bases del examen y la fecha de realización, hasta entonces no quiero saber que alguno de ustedes se ha retirado. Procedan con el listado.

Examinador- de la aldea oculta de la Arena, Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Temari y Sabaku no Kankuro.

Gaara- …

Temari- ya era tiempo que comenzaran.

Kankuro- me estaba cansando.

Examinador' 2- De la aldea oculta de la Hoja, Equipo Gai, Rock Lee, Tenten, y Hyuuga Neji, Maestro, Gai.

Lee- si, no lo defraudare Gai sensei.

Tenten- Lee, calmate, me haces pasar vergüenza ajena.

Neji- hmp.

Examinador- Aldea oculta de la Hoja, Equipo Asuma, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji. Maestro, Asuma.

Shikamaru- que problemático.

Ino- Al fin, después de tanto tiempo.

Chouji- ñam, ñam.

Examinador'2- Aldea oculta de la Hoja, Equipo Kurenai, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino y Hyuuga Hinata. Maestro Kurenai.

Kiba- como detesto que no tomen ha Akamaru en cuenta.

Akamaru- Guau.

Shino- te comprendo, tampoco toman en cuenta a mis insectos.

Kiba- eres caso especial Shino. Hinata, el tal Neji Hyuuga es tu primo no?

Hinata- Hai.

Examinador- Aldea oculta de la Hoja, Equipo ¿7? (mira al Hokage, esperando su aprobación) Uzumaki Naruto, Maestro Jiraiya

Naruto- Bien, al fin comienza lo bueno.

Jiraiya- ha llegado tu momento Muchacho. Demuestra quien eres.

Examinador- Haruno Sakura. Maestro Tsunade

Sakura- Esperaba este momento. (Inner Sakura- Vamos a derrotarlos a todos.)

Tsuande- Sakura, demuestra cuan lista y útil eres.

Examinador- y Uchiha Sasuke. Maestro Kakashi

Sasuke- (con media sonrisa en el rostro) Hmp…

Kakashi- Yo, ha llegado tu momento Sasuke, era lo que esperabas, es tu oportunidad.

Asuma- con que Uzumaki, Haruno y Uchiha he?

Anko- tres maestros? Esto no es normal.

Kurenai- los clanes legendarios de Konoha, aun están vivos?

Hokage- (pensando) esto será muy interesante.

* * *

Hola, en serio, lamento mucho la espera, se que me he tardado demasiado, pero debido a complicaciones ajenas a mi voluntad se me dificulto un poco la realizacion de este capitulo, la verdad concidero que no esta como yo quisiera, y creo que los aburrira un poco, en serio lo lamento mucho, de antemano pido disculpas si no es de su agrado, pero prometo que el proximo, sera mejor y mas rapido de actualizar, hasta entonces, gracias por su comprencion, y por la espera, saludos.

Atte. Ariane de Virgo.


	12. El Anuncio

Lamento mucho la espera en verdad queria actualizar antes, pero mi computadora fue atacada por tres troyanos al mismo tiempo, por lo cual no pude hacer nada al respecto, pero aqui esta mi actualizacion, espero les guste, me quedo un poco mas largo de lo normal.

Atte. Ariane de virgo

* * *

El Examen, Lucha por una misión

Hokage- (pensando) esto será muy interesante.

Kurenai- pero como? Acaso no fueron esos los clanes destruidos.

Asuma- el Hokage si sabe como causar una impresión.

Anko- imposible de creer.

Asuma- así que maestro, he?

Kakashi- bueno, aun algún momento tenia que centrarme en algo.

Anko- pero maestro, quien lo creería de ti, y ni mas ni menos que del Uchiha? Solo espero que el pobre niño no quedase traumado después de vivir con tigo. Pero sobre todo espero que no le hayas enseñado esas malas costumbres.

Gai- de nuevo, tu mi eterno rival me superas en sorprender a la gente.

Kakashi- siendo sincero, extrañaba que me regañaran por cualquier cosa, en estos siete años me he sentido muy solito.

Kurenai- no exageres, pero apoyo lo de Anko, espero que no hayas deformado el recio carácter del clan Uchiha.

Kakashi- que va, si les dijera que el me deformo el carácter a mi, a poco creen que estaría tan puntual este día.

Hokage- veo que el entrenamiento con Sasuke Kun te sentó de maravilla.

Asuma- que hace aquí Hokage sama? Creí que estaría esperando el resto de equipos.

Hokage- lo mismo esperaba, pero como pueden ver el anuncio del ultimo equipo lo ha puesto todo patas arriba.

En efecto, todos los equipos fuesen de Konoha o de otra aldea oculta observaban con detenimiento a los recien llegados y por mas que los examinadores hacían lo posible por volver la atención del grupo, el resto seguían ignorándolos.

Hokage- por eso di un descanso de quince minutos.

Tsunade- veo que obtuviste el efecto que querías.

Jiraiya- no entiendo para que nos mencionaste esta mas que claro que quieres restaurar esos clanes, pero por que ahora?

La verdad es que todos estaban confundidos, algunos como Asuma, Kurenai, Anko y Gai no comprendían quienes eran estos niños y por que decían ser los herederos del os clanes perdidos, y Kakashi, Tsunade y Jiraiya, no comprendían la actitud del Hokage, ya que ellos esperaban que aun los mantuvieran ocultos, ya eran jóvenes, pero ellos sabían que no estaban listos para enfrentar las consecuencias de esa pronta revelación.

Hokage- digamos que los hechos recientes me han obligado a revelar esta verdad. Aunque no creo que haya sido lo mejor.

Asuma- asi que ellos serán los nuevos Sannin de Konoha, He?

Hokage- eso espero, realmente eso espero.

Kurenai- pedo preguntarle algo?

Hokage- claro Kurenai.

Kurenai- por que solo dos de los tres legendarios Sannin?

Hokage- la verdad mi idea era completar el trió, pero llegado el momento nunca encontré al tercero, por lo que debi actuar con lo que ya tenia.

Asuma- comprendo, he ahí el por que Kakashi entreno al Chico Uchiha.

Hokage- bueno, continuaremos esta platica después, es necesario que les notifique de ciertas cosas, y ustedes tres, tenemos una larga platica pendiente.(refiriéndose a los maestros de nuestros protagonistas)

Mientras esta conversación se llevaba a cabo, otra reunión muy peculiar se podía observar en el centro de aquel salón.

Ino- alguno de ustedes los conoce?

Kiba- para nada, no deben pasar de nuestra edad, pero no recuerdo haberlos visto antes.

Ino- seguro que son de Konoha?

Shino- tiene la banda protectora.

Kiba- a mi todo esto se me hace muy extraño.

Shikamaru- tsk, a mi todo esto me resulta muy problemático.

Chouji- ya tengo hambre, ya vamos a terminar para ir a comer.

Ino- Chouji, tu siempre tienes hambre.

Hinata- eto…

Kiba- que pasa Hinata?

Hinata- creo que se me hacen conocidos.

En otra parte del mismo salón, un equipo conformado por superiores de la hoja, miraban con recelo al grupo recién anunciado.

Tenten- algo me dice que esto lo complica mas aun.

Neji- no hay por que preocuparse Tenten, siguen siendo novatos. Sin embargo…

Tenten- no dejan de preocuparte, no?

Neji- esos clanes, se me hacen conocidos, a pesar de creo nunca haber oído hablar de ellos.

Lee- Uzumaki, Haruno, Uchiha, nombres raros.

Neji- Konoha esta ocultando algo, algo muy serio; y si nosotros lo sabemos, no dudo que el enemigo también lo sepa.

Tenten- Ne, Neji? Crees que tengamos una oportunidad contra esos novatos, después de todo sus maestros son los legendarios sannins y el legado del colmillo blanco de Konoha.

Neji- no lo dudes Tenten, después de todo no lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos.

Lee- que el espíritu de la Juventud irradie fuerza en nosotros.

Tenten- o cállate Lee.

Mientras el equipo de la arena parecía no comentar nada al respecto, en cambio, el equipo del sonido y el equipo de la Luz estaban muy tranquilos, demasiado tranquilos para el gusto de los que le rodeaban, acaso ellos sabían algo que ellos ignoraban.

Deridara- Hmmm, con que ellos son los clanes perdidos de Konoha, Hum..?

Tobi- Tobi no los ve distintos, a Tobi le parecen simples ninjas. Que tiene de especial.

Deidara- calla y presta atención, seguro asi lo sabrás.

Mientras su otro compañero parecía estar en trance pues no despegaba su mirada de los recién llegados, para ser mas exacto de uno de ellos.

Deidara- Itachi, en que piensas, si puedo preguntar, hum?

Iatachi- en que la misión sea complicado.

Tobi- en serio, Tobi ve la misión sencilla.

Itachi- no siempre es lo que parece, debes aprender ha ver mas haya de lo que ven tus ojos.

Con este comentario este grupo di por terminada su opinión y procedieron ha seguir observando en silencio.

El tiempo paso, y el resto de equipos fueron nombrados y registrados, un total de siete equipos fueron reconocidos como los evaluados en este examen, de los cuales solo algunos conseguirían con éxito pasar esa ronda.

El siguiente punto a tratar fue como serian evaluados, los kages de las aldeas participantes habían decidido que antes de enfrentarlos directamente oponente en contra de oponente debían llevar a cabo una misión de rango B por lo menos, y tendrían un limite de tiempo para llevarla a cabo, para ello ya habían sido seleccionadas las mejores que sirvieran ha la causa del examen, sin embargo en esta misión para poder llevarla a cabo habían dos condiciones, una era que se cumpliera en el tiempo establecido, si la misión se complicaba, seria cuestión del equipo determinar continuar con ella o no, pero a lo mismo suspenderían el examen, si la decisión tomada remitía no continuarla, un equipo de chunin y jounin tomaría su lugar y la llevaría a cabo, ya que la otra condición era que ningún profesor o tutor iría con ellos ha la misión, correría por cuenta de ellos el éxito de esta, al final los señores feudales a quien afectaba la misión pondrían sus notas de desempeño, y serian los examinadores quienes dispondrían de quienes pasaban o no esta misión, sin embargo antes de que esta parte del examen se llevara a cabo los equipos lucharían por ellas, al final cada equipo conseguiría su misión al estilo ninja, demostrando así si estaban listos para llevarla a cabo o no. Esto seria llevado a cabo entres días, contando desde ese día, el limite de tiempo para la misión era de dos semanas, lo que complicaba el hecho de que existían misiones cercanas ha Konoha, como también otras que tenían la necesidad de salir del país del fuego para llevarla a cabo.

Tres días para entrenar no mas, era el límite dado y para conocer como pudieran las habilidades de sus contrincantes para poder contrarrestarlas en la lucha por las misiones.

Las regalas fueron dadas, los equipos fueron informados y la cuenta regresevia había iniciado, un máximo de 72 horas para iniciar las pruebas, por lógica ningún equipo perdería su tiempo en excusas y trabajos que no fueran entrenar y observar el entrenamiento de los demás.

Hokage- muy bien, ahora que los equipos han sido despachados, solo queda pendiente ciertos asuntos que les conciernen a todos ustedes. Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Anko, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, tenemos una reunión pendiente, dispongan de sus equipos, los espero en mi oficina en treinta minutos ni uno mas, entendieron, en especial tu Kakashi.

Kakashi- Hai, hai.

Hokage, otra cosa, ustedes tres, decidan quien sera el sensei a cargo de el equipo siete, no pueden ser los tres a la vez, al menos túrnense durante el examen. Decídanlo ahora, y me lo informan antes de la reunión. Que esperan a con sus equipos.

Así, el Hokage se retira de aquel gigantesco salón, mientras los maestros y examinadores se dirigían a sus respectivos equipos, para disponer de las rutinas ha seguir y apoyar las decisiones tomadas como equipo.

Kurenai- supongo que al igual que nosotros nuestros equipos deben estar preguntándose que tan especiales pueden llegar ha ser esos gennins.

Asuma- no lo dudes, la verdad dudo que los reconozcan.

Anko- por cierto Tsunade Sama, de ustedes tres quien sera el instructor encargado, debo suponer que ya lo eligieron.

Tsunade- claro, y lo hicimos de la forma mas democrática posible.

Kurenai' en serio, y se puede saber quien es?

Jiraiya- claro que si, sabes, por unanimidad dentro del equipo, el encargado es Kakashi

Kakashi- yo?

Tsunade' eres el mas apto, además que yo no tengo tiempo para encargarme de tres chiquillos, ya suficiente tuve estos tres años con Sakura.

Jiraiya- yo ya estoy muy viejo para hacerme cargo de un equipo, además en mi juventud yo ya tuve uno al cual instruir, así que hay que darle paso a los mas jóvenes.

Kakashi- y se puede saber cuando decidimos esto?

Tsunade- Ahora.

Kakashi- por que nadie me toma en cuenta.

Asuma- Bienvenido a la vida de profesor. Además mírale el lado positivo de las cosas, tu que nunca te habías encargado de un equipo, ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Anko- no te quejes y asume tu responsabilidad como Ninja de esta aldea, además que oportunidad, los únicos de cada clan.

Kakashi- que de seguro me van ha matar.

Kurenai- no los juzgues mal, mira que apenas son niños.

Kakashi- muy adelantados para su edad, además no los juzgo sin saber lo que digo, créeme, Sasuke no perdió oportunidad estos tres años en hacerlo, y ahora que estan juntos de nuevo ese trillo, quien sabe de que serán capaces.

Tsunade- pues yo la verdad le doy la razón del porque se preocupa Kakashi, Sakura era un ser muy extraño en su entrenamiento, la verdad yo creo que tiene doble personalidad, en un momento estaba sumisa y pasiva, al otro era una fiera en estampida, y su fuerza se triplicaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya veras de lo que es capaz la chiquilla.

Jiraiya- pues de Naruto no hay mucho que decir, solo que hay que tener paciencia en exceso, con su descomunal energía y su entusiasmo, ni diez de los mejores AMBUS pueden controlarlo.

Asuma- entonces si te espera un funeral próximo Kakashi.

Gai- Kakashi, mi eterno rival de nuevo me superas en una prueba de capacidades, pero te demostrare que mi equipo puede superarte, sino, yo mismo dare 500 vueltas ha Konoha de espaldas.

Kakashi- pero si yo no he aceptado.

Tsunade- muy tarde, nuestra decisión como los legendarios Sannins, es irrevocable.

Anko- hombre demuestra el Shinobi que eres.

Así dieron por terminada esa conversación, sus equipos los estaban esperando y el Hokage también, seguro ya tendrían tiempo después de ponerse al día. Pero por ahora, tenían obligaciones que cumplir.

Mientras el resto de los equipos que no eran de la aldea oculta de la Hoja, se habían retirado hacia un momento con sus instructores, los restantes esperaban ha que los mencionados llegaran para dar las ultimas indicaciones y el plan de entrenamiento ha seguir.

Kurenai- bien chicos, de ahora en delante, ya no podré ayudarles mas, de ahora en adelante dependerán principalmente de sus fuerzas y habilidades y de su trabajo como equipo.

Asuma- demostraran que son Shinobis y Kunouchis dignos de la aldea oculta de la Hoja, y que merecen llevar tal titulo.

Gai- que su llama de la juventud arda mas que nunca, y les haga merecedores de dignos reconocimientos como equipo y como ninjas individuales.

Tsuande- son un equipo, y de ahora en adelante deberán trabajar como uno solo, no como parte de una unidad sino como un todo.

Jiraiya- dependerán de sus habilidades, cierto, pero también dependerán de las de sus compañeros, trabajaran aun mismo ritmo, y aun mismo acorde, para poder salir adelante, tiene mucho que aprender.

Kakashi- pero sobre todo deberán recordar que aquel que rompe las reglas es una escoria…

Sasuke- pero quien abandona a un compañero es peor que una escoria.

Concluyo su discípulo por el, durante estos siete años si algo había aprendido bien Sasuke de Kakashi era es, y sobre todo esa frase.

Kakashi- bien dicho Sasuke, ahora, ya no son tres individuos que conforman un equipo, son tres miembros de una misma unidad que busca un bienestar en comun.

Tsunade- su trabajo sera mas complicado que el de sus rivales, ya que ellos tiene la ventaja de haber realizado muchas misiones como equipo que ustedes.

Jiraiya- antes de este día, los tres aprendieron todo lo necesario para sobrevivir por si solos, pero ahora deberán aprender ha usar ese conocimiento para la supervivencia de los demás, antes que ustedes esta el bienestar de los que los rodean, y solo sobre ustedes esta el bienestar de la misión.

Kakashi- en estos tres días que faltan aprenderán ha apoyarse en las técnicas y habilidades de sus compañeros, las conocerán y estudiaran a fondo, sin embargo les queda totalmente prohibido demostrar el máximo de sus capacidades, y técnicas especiales, solo podrán usarlas hasta el día del examen, aprenderán a confiar el uno del otro sin conocerse a fondo, eso es lo que aprenderán.

Tsunade- es cierto, tiene un gran desventaja delante de si, pero al mismo tiempo tiene una ventaja mucho mas fuerte que esta, solo deben encontrarla y ocuparla en su beneficio.

Jiraiya- para ello deberán aprender el trabajo de equipo, y recordar momentos del pasado. Sus estrategias y resultados de esta dependerán de que tan rápido puedan reafirmar su trabajo como unidad

Kakashi- para ello revivirán un vínculo que ya hace dormido desde hace siete años atrás. Ellos son sus enemigos, pero al mismo tiempo ellos son sus aliados, ustedes dirán si podrán ganarse al final el reconocimiento que ellos creen que han robado.

Tsunade, mucha suerte, un futuro muy difícil esta en su camino, pero se que podrán sobrellevarlo como dignos herederos de sus clanes.

Jiraiya- su entrenamiento con nosotros termino, ahora es tiempo que encuentren su propio camino, para ello los hemos preparado, han sido siete largos años, pero ahora podrán demostrar que valió la pena el esfuerzo.

Kakashi- siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarlos, pero su futuro deberán forjarlo ustedes mismos con sus propias manos.

Tsunade- esta era la ultima lección que nos faltaba por enseñarles, no tenemos nada mas que decir, de ahora en adelante dedíquense a perfeccionarse, y aprender todo lo que puedan.

Jiraiya- suerte el camino del ninja no es fácil, pero ustedes lo eligieron, confiamos en ustedes, son el futuro de Konoha, y sabrán defenderla como se debe, así como sus padres lo hicieron antes.

Kakashi- es todo lo que teñíamos que decir, ahora ha entrenar, tiene mucho que perfeccionar y aprender y solo tres días para hacerlo.

Tsunade- solo una cosa mas, su entrenamiento y menesteres esta a cargo desde ahora ha Kakashi, el sera su sensei, y cabeza de su ahora nuevo equipo.

Naruto- Kakashi sensei?

Sakura- nuestro encargado?

Sasuke- es broma, no?

Tsuande- (con una enorme sonrisa) no, necesitábamos solo uno de nosotros a cargo, y mejor que el nadie, además que coincide en la generación de shinobis a cargo de el resto de equipos.

Naruto- si tu lo dices Obachan.

Tsunade- mas respeto enano.

Pero antes de que Tsunade pudiese darle un coscorrón ha Naruto, Sakura se le adelanto con un mega golpe.

Sakura- Naruto, demuestra respeto hacia Tsunade sensei.

Naruto- eso dolió Sakura.

Sasuke- Dobe.

Naruto- que dijiste Teme?

Sasuke- Dobe.

Naruto- Teme.

Sakura- dejen de discutir.

Jiraiya- que horror, te espera un aplastante futuro como sensei Kakashi, mis condolencias, imaginate que tienes a un copia en pequeño de Tsunade, no que Horror, gracias por ocupar el puesto ha cargo.

Kakashi- no es por voluntad propia sabes.

En eso mientras los integrantes del equipo seguían discutiendo, y los adultos simplemente ignoraban de lo lindo una manera para detenerlos, tres equipos se acercaban hacia el lugar donde estaban.

Tsunade, quien miraba con decepción y cierta gracia el pleito entre su alumna y sus ahora compañeros de equipo, fue la primera en detectarlo.

Tsunade- chicos dejen de pelear, tenemos compañía.

Y así era, los equipos de novatos y superiores de Konoha, estaban frente ha ellos con el resto de instructores.

Asuma- esperamos no interrumpir nada.

Kakashi- si, lo haces, pero te damos gracias por ello.

Kurenai- espero que no estén muy ocupados dando instrucciones, por que si es así, podemos venir después.

Tsunade- no te preocupes, ya hemos terminado de hacerlo, y puedo preguntar en que podemos servirles.

Asuma-la verdad tan solo queríamos presentarles ha viejos conocidos para ustedes, pero al parecer es posible que sean nuevos conocidos.

Kurenai- pensábamos, ya que hora son ninjas de Konoha, y en algun momento tendrán que cooperar juntos, deberíamos presentarles a nuestros equipos.

Asuma- después de todo también son gennins de Konoha.

Tsuande- buena idea, después de todo tarde o temprano tendrían su primer encuentro, que mejor momento que ahora.

Gai- veo que la llama de la juventud arde al máximo en ellos.

Ya que a pesar de la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo entre los instructores, pues el equipo siete ni siquiera lo había tomado en cuenta, ya que ellos seguían discutiendo.

Tsunade- pero que…

Jiraiya- nunca cambiaran, podrán estar en mitad de plena guerra y estos ni cuenta se dan.

Kakashi- al menos no han comenzado ha darse de puños como hace unos minutos.

Mientras los otros equipos ahí presentes los miraban con cierto recelo y hasta sorpresa he indignación, quien diría que un equipo de Konoha, los discípulos de los Sannins se comportarían así.

En eso

Tsunade- Jiraiya, bueno para nada, haz algo y detenlos.

Jiraiya- y que quieres que haga vieja loca, si me hacen tanto caso como un sapo ha un caracol.

Respuesta: tienen a quien salir.

Shikamaru- es mi imaginación, o esta escena se me hace bastante familiar.

Shino- me parece haberla visto antes.

Kiba- definitivamente no es la primera vez que veo ha estos dos discutir.

Ino- Estoy de acuerdo, creo recordar que tampoco es mi primera vez al ver ha la pelirrosa mediar en la discusión.

Neji- (quien observaba bastante irritado la discusión y no habia opinado en nada finalmente hablo.) Dejavu?

Hinata- podría ser Neji niisan.

En eso, una de las partes pareció dar fin ha la discusión, ya que se detuvo sobre sus palabras de golpe, y miro al grupo frente de el extrañado, mas bien intrigado.

Naruto- Neji Niisan?, a donde e escuchado eso antes. Creo poder recordarlo.

--------Flash back---------

Naruto- a si, mi gran sueno es llegar a convertirme en el Hokage de Konoha. Aunque asi estoy lejos de serlo.

Hinata- Naruto kun.

A lo lejos se oye una voz una tanto familiar para la pequeña.

¿?- Hinata?

Hinata- Neji niisan.

-----------Fin del Flash Back------------

Naruto- ya recuerdo, (dijo mientras se caminaba hacia una chica un poco tímida quien al ver esto se sonrojo completamente.) tu eres la de los Ojos bonitos, si no me equivoco tu eres Hinata chan. (dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo)

La chica ante la confusión de lo que habia oído no reparo ha tal muestra de afecto no reparo, ya que su mente estaba mas pendiente de las palabras recién pronunciadas por el chico, solo una persona le habia dicho eso anteriormente, y si no se equivocaba ahora la tenia delante de ella nuevamente.

Con gran dificultad pudo levantar su rostro y reprimir una mirada de asombro solo cubierta por una llena de alegría y cariño reflejada hacia esa persona, y poder pronunciar con nerviosismo, y una gran sonrisa el nombre de aquella persona.

Hinata- Na… Naruto kun.

Naruto- quien la soltó de aquel abrazo- aun me recuerdas?

Hinata- sonriendo Hai, jamás olvidaría a alguien como tu Naruto kun' dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Esto lleno de alegría ha Naruto quien creía que ninguna persona en toda Konoha, recordaría a alguno de ellos, y menos ha el en especifico. Asi que en otro arrebato de felicidad la tomo por la cintura, la levanto unos centímetros del suelo, y giro con ella mientras le respondía la sonrisa que ella le dedicaba aun sonrojada.

Mientras el resto veía con incredulidad aquel hecho.

Neji- no puedo creerlo, hacia mucho tiempo que no veía sonreír así ha Hinata sama.

Sasuke- hey dobe ya déjala, la vas a marear.

Naruto- dejo de dar vueltas y la puso de nuevo en el suelo, mientras se llevaba una mano a su cuello y pedía disculpas- jeje, lo siento Hinata chan, me emociono mucho el que me recordaras.

Hinata- no, no hay ningún problema Naruto kun.

Kiba- vaya, vaya, quien diría que ya lo conocías Hinata. Con razón te resultaba tan familiar, y dime quien es, a mi me resultan familiares, pero no creo conocerlos.

Hinata- te equivocas Kiba kun, todos ustedes ya los conocen, y ellos a nosotros.

Sakura- en serio? Por que a mi me disculparas, pero yo no te recuerdo.

Hinata- es lógico Sakura san, han pasado siete años desde la ultima vez que los vimos.

Sakura- sabes cuando nos fuimos? Y mi nombre?

Hinata- al igual que ha Naruto Kun, a ti y ha Uchiha san se hacen difíciles de olvidar.

Sasuke- como toda Hyuuga.

Ino- estoy confundida.

Shikamaru- que problemático.

Hinata- recuerden, ellos solían venir a la academia hace siete años atrás. Eran nuestros compañeros, son de nuestra promoción, pero hace Siete años se retiraron tanto de la academia como de Konoha.

Jiraiya- valla una chiquilla que tiene fresco el recuerdo en su memoria, no creí que alguno fuera capaz de recordarlos.

Tsunade- sorpréndete, de eso ya hace siete años.

Kakashi- al parecer ni todo los esfuerzos del Hokage lograron borrar por completo su presencia en el pasado de Konoha.

Hinata- recuerden, ellos son Naruto Kun, Sakura San y Uchiha san.

Sasuke- veo que un me llama por mi apellido.

Sakura- tu los recuerdas Sasuke kun?

Sasuke- Hmp, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, Inusuka Kiba, y Hyuuga Hinata de una generación antes si no me equivoco, Rock Lee, Tenten, y Hyuuga Neji.

Ino- sorprendente se aprendió nuestros nombres.

Kurenai- veo que aun tiene rasgos característicos de los Uchiha.

Sakura- aun asi, me disculpo, pero temo no recordar a ninguno de ustedes.

Sasuke- pues yo recuerdo muy bien por ti, con Yamanaka, tu solías pelear muy a menudo.

Sakura- Yamanaka?

Ino- con migo?

Sasuke- peleaban por cualquier cosa, aun así eran amigas, bastante raras a mi parecer. Lo que no recuerdo es como ce decían, nunca les preste atención.

Ino- Con esta frontuda sabelotodo yo pelear?

Sakura- como me llamaste cerda.

En el acto al oir estos apelativos ambas chicas se miraron entre si, al parecer su memoria a largo plazo comenzó a funcionar.

Ino- Sakura Frentona?

Sakura- Ino cerda, eres tu?

Ino- no puede ser, eres tu.

Sakura- pues claro que soy yo.

Ino- ya decía yo que ese color rosado chillante de tu pelo no podía ser una coincidencia.

Sakura- también estoy feliz de verte, mira que no haz cambiado nada.

Asuma- veo que las presentaciones han quedado de largo.

Kurenai- las viejas amistades nunca se olvidan, y este es un claro ejemplo.

Tsuande- un lindo reencuentro, lastima que tengamos que interrumpir, el viejo del Hokage nos espera, debemos irnos.

Kurenai- es verdad, chicos, sus instrucciones ya fueron dadas, nosotros tenemos que irnos, por favor síganlas al pies de la letra.

Todos. Hai.

Kakashi- y no olviden lo que les dijimos, y como supongo que ha sido un largo día, y un viaje cansado, les doy el resto del día para que descansen y se pongan al día. Pero mañana temprano comenzamos sus entrenamientos.

Sasuke- conociéndote llegaras tarde, así que comenzaremos a media mañana.

Asuma- pero que bien te conoce, Kakashi.

Kakashi- Este chico ya no me respeta.

Sasuke- nunca lo he hecho.

Kakashi- lo se.

Tsuande- bien dejen de perder el tiempo, ya mañana arreglaran sus asuntos como alumno y maestro, ahora vamonos.

Todos los instructores- Hai.

Así desaparecieron tras una nueve de humo dejando a nueve novatos y tres superiores en aquel gigantesco salón.

El silencio debió haber inundado en aquel instante el lugar, de no ser por un animado Naruto que charlaba tanto como podía con una tímida Hinata que aun no se creía que estaba hablando con Naruto Kun.

En eso.

Neji- Tenten, Lee, tenemos que irnos, debemos entrenar.

Tenten, tienes razón, lo mejor es empezar cuanto antes.

Lee- así se habla Tenten, que tu llama de la juventud arda con pasión.

Tenten- cállate Lee y camina. Fue un gusto conocerlos, nos vemos en el examen.

Neji- Hinata sama, nos veremos después, por favor cuídese.

Hinata- Hai, Neji niisan.

Así se quedaron nueve novatos que esta por damas decir que este tan solo era el inicio del futuro que compartirían juntos, tiene mucho que recordar y tanto por vivir, pero es posible que en un mañana no muy lejano, esto cree un lazo fuerte que haga imposible separarlos.

* * *

Espero no les haya aburrido, intentaere actualizar antes, en los proximos tres dias en compensacion espero subir dos capitulos mas, y para los que ha esperado tanto la aparicion de Sai pues aqui estara, los complaceremos. hasta entonces, nos vemos. 


	13. Una prueba mas alla de todo valor

ok, ya se que me tarde, perdon, no era mi intencion, pero me pego fuerte el bloqueo, pero me voy ha redimir, pronto subire este capitulo y un especial de navidad, y tambien actualizare el resto de mis historias eso incluye un especial de ano nuevo en el Album de Konoha.

* * *

Una prueba mas alla de todo valor.

En la oficina del Hokage, cuatro instructores habían sido puesto al tanto de lo transcurrido en estos siete años. A pesar de que había sido dicho desde la boca del mismo Hokage, la impresión había sido demasiada.

Asuma- pero Hokage sama, lo que nos ha dicho, es inverosímil de creer.

Hokage- no hay nada de engaño en lo que les he dicho, esa es la verdad, la razón por la cual tuve que deshacerme de esos clanes ya radica en los secretos que cada uno guarda.

Kakashi- también nos fue difícil de creer al principio para nosotros.

Jiraiya- ero con el paso del tiempo también llegamos a la comprensión de que todo era verdad.

Tsunade- puede que no lo demuestren, pero cada uno de los informes relacionados con estos chicos, no exageraban en nada.

Hokage- es una pena que cada clan haya decidido tomar estas medidas para poder salvar ha Konoha.

Kakashi- solo espero que el enemigo no se de cuenta de esto antes del examen.

Tsunade- durante el proceso del mismo, se nos ara imposible cuidarlos, durante estos siete años nunca bajamos la guardia, pero no creo que ellos estén listos para afrontarlo.

Hokage- veo que te has vuelto sobre protectora Tsunade.

Tsunade- si es así tu tendrás la culpa de ello viejo, quien te manda ha darme una muchachita de apenas cinco años para que la crié?

Hokage- no te preocupes, he tomado las medidas necesarias para esto, varios grupos de AMBUS estarán dispersos en los caminos que comunican las sedes de misiones y Konoha, ellos se encargaran de evitar cualquier tipo de problema en el camino, o en el peor de los casos brindar apoyo necesario y encargarse de evacuar lo mas pronto posible a los examinados.

Jiraiya- no me convences, sabes perfectamente lo que esta en juego, exijo que me des el permiso para seguirles.

-Hokage- eso no es necesario, además que no puedo dártelo.

Jiraiya- Viejo...

Hokage- no, no es por que no quiera simplemente es que ya he designado a una persona en especial que ocupara ese lugar. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, permítanme presentarles a la persona que se ocupara de vigilar a los chicos. Sai, puedes salir.

De entre las sombras un figura enmascarada, de largo ropaje negro, sale ante la vista de asombro de todos, ya que ninguno de ellos había sentido su presencia en aquel salón.

Kakashi- Un AMBU?

Hokage- pero no uno cualquiera Kakashi, este es uno muy especial- dirigiéndose ha Sai- Sai, por favor retira tu mascara, no te preocupes son de confianza, puedes hacerlo.

Al decirlo, aquella figura fue descubriendo su rostro, dejando ver a una persona de facciones serias y tez muy pálida, ojos negros e inexpresivos, con la banda protectora de Konoha en su frente.

Kurenai- Un Niño?

Hokage- el es Sai, es el único discípulo de Yamato, y no Kurenai, no es un niño, para serte sincero, ni siquiera es un gennins, el ya es un AMBU, uno de los mejores debería decir.

Kakashi- confiaras su seguridad aun joven que ni siquiera pasara de la edad de ellos?

Hokage- estoy seguro que es la decisión mas acertada, Kakashi, además por ser de su misma edad se ara mas fácil seguirles el ritmo.

Nadie mas parecía estar de acuerdo, pero no se atreverían a contrariar una orden del Hokage por lo que el resto guardo silencio.

Tsunade- Mira viejo, esta es mi única advertencia, si algo le llega a pasar a cualquiera de esos tres, en especial Sakura, te juro que yo misma me declaro traidora ha Konoha, y te mato con mis propias manos.

Diciendo esto salió del despacho del Hokage dejando a mas de alguno con la boca abierta.

Jiraiya- realmente creo que se me va ha caer la lengua por lo que voy ha decir, pero... estoy con ella, la misma advertencia, pero en especial por Naruto, el chico será un hiperactivo y medio, pero no quiero saber que lago le haya pasado. Espero que sea claro, y no me importa el endemoniado secreto, a costa de ello, me las pagaras si algo le pasa.

Abandono también la sala donde se encontraban.

Kakashi- creo que esta de mas decirlo, en especial por que conozco ha Sasuke, pero al igual que ellos se me ha confiado algo muy especial, para ser concreto alguien, y hasta donde lo se aun esta bajo mi cuidado y cargo por tanto es mi deber también defenderlo de cualquiera, y repito cualquiera, Hokage sama, con su permiso me retiro.

Asuma- Kakashi...

Kakashi- nos veremos después Asuma Kurenai, Anko, Gai, tengo un equipo a quien entrenar para su primera misión.

Diciendo esto desapareció en una nube de humo.

Kurenai- pero que...

Anko- quien diría que dos Sannins, y el Ninja Copia se pondrían así.

Hokage- no los culpo, es mas creo que hasta merecido me lo tenia, pero esto me confirma que hice una buena elección el día que loes elegí como tutores de esos chicos.

Tras este comentario, el resto de los ninjas dejaron el despacho del Hokage, dejando solo ha esto en compañía de Sai.

Hokage- Sai, comprendes la magnitud de mi encargo verdad?

Sai- completamente señor, estoy conciente de las consecuencias si fracaso en mi misión.

Hokage- me alegro de escucharlo, de nuevo mil gracias por aceptar mi llamado.

Sai- no se preocupe Hokage sama, para mi es un gran honor servirle. Si me disculpa, debo retirarme, hay muchas cosas que debo hacer adema que debo poner al tanto ha Yamato sensei.

Hokage- puedes hacerlo, te espero dentro de dos días para repasar los términos de la misma.

Sai- así será, Hokage, me retiro.- desapareciendo entre las sombras para finalmente dejar solo al Hokage.

Hokage- confió en ti Sai, no me defraudes. El futuro de muchos esta en riesgo, y todo dependerá de los próximos dos meses.

Esa noche, figuras ocultas en la sombra se movían intranquilas, preparando todo para lo que seria el verdadero escenario de los hechos a punto de llevarse acabo. Así, con el vaivén del viento, los días pasaron, entre los entrenamientos agudos de Kakashi sensei, el arreglo de las casa que abandonaron hace tanto tiempo, y el encuentro con viejos amigos, el día del examen finalmente llego. A partir de este punto, ya no solo serian amigos y camaradas, a partir de ese momento también se volvían en enemigos y rivales los unos con los otros, a fin de demostrar quien es el mejor para convertirse en Chunins.

Naruto- ha!!! Kakashi sensei, se puede saber donde esta?

Sakura- vaya día se le ocurrió llegar tarde.

Sasuke- pierden su tiempo, Kakashi jamás llega ha tiempo a ningún lado.

En eso-

Kakashi- Yo!!

Sakura/ Naruto- Kakashi sensei Llega tarde.

Kakashi- lo se, lo se, es que me encontré a una linda chica y nos pusimos ha bailar...

Sakura/ Naruto- Miente.

Sasuke- Hmp... mejor deja eso para alguien que te crea y danos las ultimas indicaciones antes del examen.

Kakashi- a si, el examen, es hoy?

Naruto- por Kami, como lo soportaste durante siete años.

Sasuke- a quien?

Naruto- ha Kakashi sensei.

Sasuke- por eso a quien?

Naruto- pues a quien amas que ha ...no espera ya entendí.

Kakashi- bien chicos, todo dependerá de ustedes de ahora en adelante, no intenten hacer algo que esta mas haya fuera de su alcance, aunque no se ni por que lo digo si conociéndolos como los conozco, olvidaran que dije eso y se lanzaran al desafió. Recuerden que un ninja esta para cumplir la misión, no olviden todo lo que Tsuande sama y Jiraiya les dijeron, pero sobre todo cuídense y regresen ha Konoha, sanos y salvos, todos sin excepción, entendieron.

Sasuke-Hmp...

Sakura- no se preocupe Kakashi sensei, regresaremos, la verdad creo que ya estuvimos demasiado tiempo lejos de casa y no es tentadora la idea de irse de nuevo.

Naruto- y no solo regresaremos, ya vera Kakashi sensei, que cumpliremos nuestra misión con éxito y pasaremos este examen.

Kakashi- eso espero Naruto.

Examinadores- atención a todos aquellos participantes del examen chunnin, por favor accedan al plaza central de Konoha, repito reúnanse a la plaza central de Konoha.

Kakashi- bien, ese es su llamado, a partir de este momento les permito usar el máximo de sus técnicas y chakra, pero con la condición de no excederse, Naruto cuidado con tu técnica que puede ser mortal no solo para tu oponente sino para ti, Sakura, ten cuidado, que tu técnica necesitara el apoyo de tus compañeros para que ganen tiempo y puedas realizarla, y Sasuke, no esta de mas repetírtelo una vez mas, solo tres veces, no mas, si la utilizas una cuarta vez sabes lo que podría pasar y es probable que retrases a tus compañeros o se vean en la necesidad de abortar la misión, y supongo que algo que no quieres.

Sasuke- Hmp…

Kakashi- me alegra que nos entendamos. No me queda mas que desearles buena suerte, y sobre todo, que espero que vuelvan, en pocas palabras tengan cuidado.- diciendo esto mientras revolvía el cabello de Sasuke desapareció.

Sakura- etto, eso fue raro.

Sasuke- no para nada, eso fue "normal" no querrás ver lo que realmente es raro en el.

Naruto- bien, ya no queda mas que hacer cierto?-pregunto mientras observaba a sus dos compañeros.

Sakura- creo que no Naruto.

Naruto- entonces¡VAMOS POR EL EXAMEN!-grito dejando sordos por un momento a todas las personas en diez kilómetros a la redonda.

Sakura-¡Naruto!-le llamo la atención mientras le daba un mega golpe.

Sasuke- No te habrás pasado verdad?- le pregunto mientras miraba aun atontado Naruto salir de el rio.

Sakura- no te preocupes Sasuke kun, no le puse mas que lo normal de fuerza en el golpe.

Sasuke- eso espero, no me caería nada bien que el dobe se hiciera mas tonto de lo que ya es.

Naruto- te escuche.

Sakura- bueno, mejor nos damos prisa, pronto comenzara el anuncio del Hokage, y no queremos ser los últimos, verdad?- esto lo dijo mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa ha Sasuke que hizo que se sonrojara y apartara la vista de esta. Lo cual también provoco un sonrojo y nerviosismo en ella.

Pero este acto no paso desapercibido de cierto ninja rubio hiperactivo.

Naruto- ne Sasuke?

Sasuke- hm?

Naruto- a ti te gusta Sakura, no?

Esa repentina pregunta hizo que Sasuke no pudiera disimular su sonrojo.

Sasuke- pe…pero de donde sacas esa idea Dobe?

Naruto- no se, es que cada que te sonríe, te pones rojo.

Sasuke- es tu imaginación.

Naruto- a mi no me parecía mi imaginación. Además se llevan demasiado bien, para mi que se traen algo.

Sasuke- que fue tu imaginación.

Naruto- si como no, esa ni tu te la crees.

Sasuke- mira, para empezar, Sakura es mi Amiga, mi mejor amiga para esclarecer, segundo, la conozco desde pequeño así que por lógica nos llevamos bien, y para terminar, nos separamos durante siete años, si me sonrojo es por que aun no me acostumbro a ese tipo de cosas, por sino te has dado cuenta, no soy el señor sonrisas.

Naruto- no se nota

Sasuke- cállate Dobe.

Sakura- hemos llegado. he? por que se están peleando ahora?

Naruto- por que el Teme no quiere reconocer que le gus…Auch

Sasuke- por que Naruto es un bocazas, por eso.

Sakura- bueno, dejen eso para después, el examinador pronto dara el inicio del examen.

En esos momentos un grupo de Jounnins y los maestros respectivos de los equipos participantes se reunieron en el centro de la plaza, para dar inicio al examen.

Anko- Jóvenes, pongan atención que solo una vez lo voy ha decir, a partir de este momento el Examen para Chunnin ha dado inicio, como se les dijo la vez anterior deberán luchar para conseguir la misión que se adecue a sus expectativas, pero no esta demás decir que hay misiones que no serán de su agrado pero deberán cumplirlas, en estos momentos, se han dispuesto ya los pergaminos con las misiones por toda la ciudad, por tanto se les entregara un mapa con la ubicación de estas, de ahí que comiencen su combate por la misión elegida, aquellos que terminen de ultimo deberán conformarse con la misión que quede.

Bien, por ultimo, tendrán nada mas que treinta minutos después de obtener su misión para abandonar el pueblo sino, su examen será reprobado, la duración de este no es de mas de un mes, así que equipos, prepárense por que su examen comienza…ya.

Al decir esta ultima palabra, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los equipos ahí reunidos se esfumaron en un dos por tres, todos, bueno no, un equipo quedo en el centro de la plaza sin hacer un movimiento de mas.

Sakura- bien y que piensan, cual seria nuestra mejor estrategia.

Sasuke- es lógico pensar que no solo competiremos contra los equipos, los examinadores deberán estar preparados para atacarnos también.

Naruto- son treinta minutos después de conseguir la misión para abandonar o suspendemos, lo mejor seria ahorrar las fuerzas.

Sakura- deberíamos ir por la misión que menos obstáculos nos ponga.

Sasuke- exacto, la misión que seria la que menos oportunidades tiene de cumplirse.

Naruto- esa seria la que tendría el destino mas lejano, la que menos atención llame a los demás participantes y que oponga menos obstáculos para conseguirla.

Sasuke- esa misión seria, esta- dijo mientras señalaba en el mapa la ubicación en donde estaba reguardada la misión.

Sakura- esta en el camino mas alejado de las posibles salidas de Konoha, al conseguirla tendríamos que salir en treinta minutos, pero esa misión esta ha unos 45 minutos de la salida mas cercana, pero no solo eso, si especificaron bien, la salida que corresponde a la dirección correcta nos llevaría una hora llegar ha ella.

Naruto- no seria mejor buscar otra misión?

Sasuke- esa seria la mejor para alcanzar el objetivo, además, nada dice que no podamos lograrlo.

Sakura- demo…

Naruto- seria complicado, pero no imposible.

Sasuke- solo tendríamos que batallar en contra de los examinadores, eso no nos quitaría tanta energía que peleando contra el resto de equipos, recuerden que mas de uno ira por la misma misión.

Sakura- exceptuando esta, no es verdad.

Naruto- decidido, iremos por la misión que esta oculta en el monumento de las cabezas de los Hokages, para que vean que algún día mi rostro también estará ahí.

Sakura- o cállate Naruto, no puedo creer que sigas con eso.

Sasuke- Dobe…

Diciendo esto desaparecieron de la plaza principal. Durante su camino, pudieron observar que los equipos competían por alcanzar la misión mas acomodada a su nivel, mientras corrían el Sharingan de Sasuke estaba activo, para poder grabar las posibles técnicas de oponentes en el futuro. Si querían averiguar cual era la técnica del contrincante, la mejor forma de hacerlo durante los días del plazo era durante el mismo examen.

Al mismo tiempo Sakura ideaba la mejor manera de llegar hasta el monumento sin causar perdidas de chakra que después lamentaría, mientras Naruto observaba el camino que seria mas conveniente para escapar con la misión entre las manos.

Asi llegaron a la base del monumento, el plan desarrollado ya había sido comunicado mientras corrían sobre los tejados al llegar al pie de la montaña ya estaban seguro de lo que harían, al mismo tiempo que duplicaría sus alertas sensitivas, ya que durante su trayecto nadie los había atacado, y estaban mas que seguros que un Jounnin los hubiese descubierto y atacado si querían, pero ahora, esperaban que las cosas salieran como las habían planeado.

Sakura- bien al primero que consiga la misión corra hasta la salida acordada, el resto le seguiremos inmediatamente, después de todo, decían que tenemos que salir a los treinta minutos con la misión, pero no decían que tenia que ser el equipo completo.

Sasuke- nos basaremos en el plan, Naruto, intenta acoplarte a el, de acuerdo?

Naruto- hai, hai, no soy tan tonto como para poner en riesgo el éxito.

Sasuke- en marcha.

De esta forma los tres se dividieron de tal manera que se atacaría el mismo punto por tres lados distintos, y como lo menciono anteriormente Sasuke los Jounnin que no encontraron en el camino estaban resguardando el pergamino de la misión, el plan era sencillo, conseguirlo sin que llamaran la atención, pero por si no funcionaba a primera el plan, se habían preparado para atacar.

Sasuke- Sakura, asegúrate de que tu camino este despejado.

Sakura- mi camino esta despejado, solo espero la señal.

Sasuke- dobe, como esta tu lado?

En el intercomunicador solo se escuchaba interferencia.

Sakura- Sasuke kun…

Sasuke- lo se, este dobe se adelanto al plan, Sakura, ya no hay por que esperar, tomemos el pergamino.

Sakura- Hai.

Naruto- se puede saber exactamente que estaban haciendo, para dejarme atacar a mi solo?

Sasuke- Dobe, tu te adelantaste al plan (decía esto mientras atacaba a los examinadores)

Sakura- por kami, no peleen en un momento como este, mejor concéntrense en alcanzar el pergamino.

Mientras tanto en la torre del Hokage, estaban recibiendo los informes de los respectivos equipos y sus avances en conseguir los pergaminos con la misión.

Anko- los equipos de la villa del Sonido y la luz han conseguido ya los pergaminos, sin embargo a este ultimo le perdimos la pista dentro de Konoha, estamos seguros que tendrán solo 20 minutos mas para poder salir de la villa.

Iruka- el equipo del a arena ha descalificado rotundamente a los equipos de la Hierba y de la roca.

Hokage- era de esperarse, vigilen muy bien los pasos de ese equipo.

Iruka- Hai.

Examinador- Anko san, un equipo se ha arriesgado por el pergamino del monumento.

Anko- que?

Examinador- al parecer lo tenían contemplado desde el inicio, están a punto de conseguirlo.

Anko- valla quien lo creería, yo estaba segura que nadie se arriesgaría por el.

Hokage- jajaja, era de esperarse, magnifica estrategia.

Anko-Hokage sama…

Hokage- estoy seguro que ese era su plan desde el inicio, han apostado a que ningún otro equipo se atrevería ha ir por el y han simplificado su trabajo, eligieron hacer una misión en contra del tiempo, jajaja.

Anko- quiero toda la información de ese equipo, quienes son sus componentes, quien es el maestro y a que villa pertenecen.

Examinador- hai.

Hokage- (pensando) no esperaba menos de ustedes.

Anko- Hokage sama?

Hokage- nada Anko, olvídalo.

Mientras tanto el resto de los equipos la mayoría ya habían conseguido los pergaminos. Ellos eran los equipos del sonido, la luz, la arena, el equipo Gai ya se dirigía con la misión rumbo a la salida más cercana de la villa, el equipo Kurenai, tenia dificultad con otro equipo, pues peleaban por el mismo pergamino, mientras que el equipo Asuma ya había conseguido apoderarse de un pergamino y planeaban la estrategia mas eficaz para poder dejar la villa sin contratiempos.

Ino- esto ha sido demasiado fácil, la verdad me esperaba mayor reto.

Shikamaru- tsk, que problemático.

Ino- tu cuando no tienes hambre?

Shikamaru- como he dicho son problemáticos, pero en fin, apresúrense para poder terminar con esto y yo pueda dormir un rato.

Ino- si, ya va, ya va. Espero que tengas una buena estrategia, sino créeme que te mato yo misma.

Shikamaru- Ino?

Ino-hm?

Shikamaru- ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Ino- Shikamaru, te voy ha matar.

En el monumento aun seguía la lucha por el pergamino, entre técnicas y astucia los jóvenes se hacían de terreno suficiente para considerar suya la misión que los examinadores guardaban.

Sasuke- Naruto, deja de hacerte el tonto y ponte ha trabajar en serio.

Naruto- mira quien habla.

Sakura- agradecería un poco de ayuda por aquí.

Sasuke- Katon Gökakyö no jutsu

Los examinadores se vieron obligados ha esquivar la bola de fuego y dejar una posible vía sin cubierta, vía que no paso desapercibida para Sakura, quien logro abrirse paso entre los que quedaban, Sasuke, comprendiendo el movimiento de su compañera logro cubrirle las espaldas, era claro que una oportunidad como esa no se daría de nuevo y no serian ellos los que arruinarían todo. Pero cuando Sakura logro tomar el pergamino, cinco Shinobis mas, quienes la rodearon inmediatamente.

Sakura- Rayos caí en su trampa.

Sasuke no podía acercarse hasta el lugar ya que los examinadores se vieron obligados ha utilizar técnicas de niveles avanzados para este caso, por lo que se podría decir que Sakura estaba sola en contra de cinco Shinobis, cosa claro que no le importaría si estuvieran en una explanada, pero estando en el monumento y conociendo la magnitud de su técnica, le complicaba un poco mas, si que estaban en problemas, pero justo en ese momento tuvo que devolver toda su atención ha la batalla pues los cinco shinobis se abalanzaban sobre ella, y Sasuke ya tenia problemas con los suyos. Y Naruto…un momento donde esta Naruto?

Naruto- Kage Bushin no Jutsu - al instante aparecieron diez clones de sombras que lograron abrirse paso entre los examinadores, dejando a uno que otro con un problema mas con el cual lidiar- Sakura, Sasuke baka, ya tengo el pergamino, y ahora?

Sasuke- ahora nos largamos, Dobe.

Sakura- en plena batalla y ustedes discuten- comentaba Sakura mientras corrían a toda velocidad hacia la orilla del monte.

Al mismo tiempo los examinadores que aun podían combatir les seguían de cerca y lanzaban Kunais y Shurikens a su paso.

Sasuke- el resto es pan comido, acelerar el paso hasta la salida de Konoha, tenemos exactamente 20 minutos para llegar.

Naruto- hey que paso con los otros Diez minutos?

Sasuke-son un rango de error que tu puedas cometer.

Naruto- hey yo no cometo errores, yo seré el próximo Hokage de Konoha, así que no cometo errores.

Sasuke-Pues eso dímelo después por que estamos apunto de saltar, diciendo esto se impulso con su pie al borde del acantilado dando un ultimo paso y lanzándose al vacio.

Los tres ya habían calculado que su huida terminaría así, por lo cual estaban preparados para ese salto, en cuestión de segundos debido al peso y a la velocidad de la caída, se acercaban mas a lo que es la base de aquel monumento.

Sasuke- preparados?

Naruto- la pregunta sobra teme.

Sasuke- Sakura.

Sakura- Lista.

En ese momento las manos de Sakura comenzaron a acumular chakra en sus puños, mientras ella asumía la posición lista para dejarse ir de un solo impacto contra el suelo. Un golpe era todo lo que Sasuke le había pedido, y un mega golpe es lo que ella daría a cambio.

Antes de saltar, Naruto le había dado un impulso mayor a ella para que fuese la primera en impactar con el suelo, según los cálculos y lo que confiaban los unos en los otros todo tenia que salir bien. Ya estaban a metros del suelo, debido a la velocidad con la que se dirigían sabían que de seguir así se verían envueltos en la explosión provocada por su compañera así que ambos cambiaron sus posiciones y sacaron un par de Kunais de sus estuches, acumulando Chakra en la punta de estos, y con la ayuda de Hilos de chakra los lanzaron contra la pared rocosa por la que caían frenando un poco su caída y permitiéndoles bajar la velocidad de la misma, retrasando su impacto, retraso que Sakura aprovecharía, justo a cinco metros del suelo dejo ir todo su Chakra acumulado en su puno en contra de este provocando una gigantesca grieta en el suelo y una explosión que utilizaron de impulso para poder caer lo mas alejado de la base de esta, debido al tamaño de la explosión pudieron colocarse a unos 500 metros de donde estaban, llevando se con ellos a Sakura quien de antemano había sido atada por ambos a hilos de chakra elásticos eran diez minutos reducidos de los 45 calculados. Ahora faltaba reducir quince minutos mas.

No mas tocaron suelo, se dispusieron a correr a toda prisa sobre los tejados, con eso reducirían posibles contratiempos de cinco minutos, quedaban exactamente diez minutos por reducir, esos ya los restarían según se les ocurriera, mientras tanto desde lo alto del monumento el resto de examinadores observaban con asombro y terror tan impertinente maniobra y las consecuencias de esta, era imposible alcanzarlos ha esa velocidad, por lo que esos chicos habían ganado esa batalla, o al menos ha esa conclusión llegaron los que observaban.

Por toda Konoha, había batallas que muy a pesar de la gente, los contrincantes no se contenían en estas, pero era el precio a pagar por ser la aldea sede de este examen y ellos lo sabían, y no les importaban los danos, ya después, ellos lo reconstruirían.

Pero en los techos de la villa, las cosas eran diferentes, un grupo muy apresurado corría vertiginosos por aquellos empinados lugares aferrándose nada mas que al chakra que los sujetaba alas baldosas de los techos. Corrían mientras intentaban ganar tiempo, ya habían pasado por varios puntos de inspección que según ellos estaban mal ubicados y mal llamados, ya que solo habían servido para retrasarlos en su intento de arrebatarles el pergamino. Pero ya todo estaba libre de lo que faltaba su camino, sin embargo el reloj iba en su contra, de no ser por el tiempo que ellos mismos habían logrado restar estas serian horas de estar eliminados.

Sasuke- Sakura, cuanto nos queda?

Sakura- alrededor de tres minutos para que se cumpla el plazo.

Sasuke- de camino deben faltar por lo menos siete minutos, debemos restar por lo menos cinco minutos, hay que llegar a la salida en dos minutos.

Naruto- aun que tu lo digas sabes que eso es muy difícil.

Sasuke-te rindes tan fácil Dobe?

Naruto- en tus sueños Teme, mírame como hago que comas polvo.

Sakura- hay una forma de que salgamos de la aldea en un minuto i medio, pero tendríamos que trabajar todos.

Sasuke- (sin dejar de correr) te escuchamos.

Sakura- las reglas decían que el pergamino tenia que salir de Konoha, en el tiempo estipulado, pero en ningún momento decía que todo el equipo tenia que salir con el pergamino.

Naruto- que sugieres Sakura chan?

Sakura ya veras llegado el momento.

Para luego seguir corriendo y llegar a tiempo a la salida acordada, mientras eran seguidos cautelosamente por Sai quien no les perdía de vista y anotaba cada uno de los movimientos que hacían

Mientras en ese mismo instante, en la oficina del Hokage, se encontraba este descansando mientras llegaban los últimos registros de los exámenes, sin embargo no estaba solo y el lo sabia.

Hokage- sal de tu escondite, se que tienes algo que decirme.

-no esperaba menos del Hokage-

Hokage- te conozco, por que tengo clara intención de conocer tu chakra, pero no se de donde.

La persona ahí presente guardo silencio ante este comentario.

Hokage- tu eres uno de los ninjas de la Luz, no es asi?

la persona asintió como señal de respuesta

Hokage- que buscas?

-la persona simplemente se acerco al escritorio del Hokage, para dejar ver su mascara y poder estar mas cerca del aludido. Para preguntar luego:

-por que no has llamado a los guardias, bien podría atacarte?

Hokage- pero no traes intenciones de hacerlo, por lo que te doy mi voto de confianza, y de esta forma también exijo la tuya. Pregunto de nuevo que deseas.

-Hokage, he venido ha darte una advertencia, lo sabes bien, el tiempo de paz ha llegado a su fin.

Hokage-la verdad es que nunca la ha habido, y tu lo sabes muy bien, o me equivoco.

-están tras el legado de los clanes, lo sabes cierto?

Hokage- lo se, pero aun no respondes mi pregunta, que buscas?

-el futuro que tanto anhelo, eso busco, pero a este paso y el precio, es demasiado alto para obtenerlo.

Hokage- por eso no volviste antes?

-quería lo mejor para el, pero el tiempo se ha terminado y el legado se ha venido en mi contra.

Hokage- que sabes?

-están tras el Kyuubi, y el sello que solo la fuerza de los Haruno puede romper.

Hokage- pero no es solo eso verdad?

Un nuevo silencio reino en aquel lugar.

-no, también están tras nuestro legado.

Hokage- un legado que desgraciadamente nunca me informaron, agradecería que me dijeras de que estas hablando.

-Hokage, antes del ataque, ellos, lo hicieron.

Hokage- me confunden tus palabras de una buena vez habla.

-Hokage, están tras el legado de los Uchiha, saben que tras cientos de años , este legado ha visto la luz de nuevo.

Hokage- No, no puede ser, los Uchiha se atrevieron. (grito mientras se levantaba de golpe)

-era la única opción que quedaba, el fin del clan se acercaba y ellos lo sabían, la noche de la matanza, el hecho de que no estaba y se salvara era por eso, no iban a dejar que los consiguieran tan fácilmente y vieron esta opción como la mas favorable.

Hokage- es terrible, pero como no me di cuenta antes?

-fue hecho para que nadie lo supiera a menos de que hubieses estado presente.

Hokage- en verdad el esta vivo.

-dormido pero vivo y latente con el paso de los años

Hokage- asi que también van tras de el no solo por ser un superviviente.

-no Hokage, van tras de el por ser "ese" superviviente, en el reside toda la fuerza de los Uchiha

Hokage- lo sabias?

-desde el mismo momento en que lo hicieron, yo estuve con el para que no huyese.

Hokage- y el por que no lo recuerda?

-por que borraron sus recuerdos.

Hokage- que destino tan cruel para el heredero del clan Uchiha.

-pero el era el único compatible con el legado, lo condenaron al ser el único comparado a la fuerza del sello.

Hokage- entonces van por la fuerza de los Uchiha?

-no, van por el legado de Madara Uchiha.

El silencio reino de nuevo, y solo una pregunta pudo romperlo.

Hokage- por que ahora?

-por que ya es tiempo, lo protegeré aun que cueste la vida.

Hokage- no quieres verlo.

-para el ya estoy muerto, y es mejor que siga así.

Hokage- te esta esperando y lo sabes

-espera a alguien que no regresara, siendo esto todo lo que tenia que decirle, me retiro Hokage, yo también tengo una misión con la cual lidiar.

Hokage- espera, estas seguro que solo eso querías preguntar Itachi.

Aquella persona se da la vuelta para encarar de nuevo ha el Hokage, poco a poco retiro la mascara de su rostro y dejo ver aquellos ojos rojos que no tenían mas que un lejano brillo.

Hokage- tus ojos.

Itachi- desde ese día conseguí el Mangekuo Sharingan.

Hokage- maldecido también por Madara Uchiha?

Itachi- se podría decir, pero tiene razón Hokage, hay algo mas que quiero preguntarle.

Hokage- te escucho.

Itachi-el…como esta? Fue feliz durante su infancia? Tiene amigos, una vida, alguien que cure sus heridas?

Hokage- veo que eso te a mortificado durante siete años, pero la respuesta a tu preguntas es sencilla Itachi, creo que aun tiene tiempo como para que sepas algunas cosas de tu Hermano, por que no te sientas y recueras algo de ese tiempo perdido en estos siete años.

Itachi pareció sopesar estas palabras, como dudando de lo que el Hokage le animaba al final tomo la palabra, ya era tiempo de que se enterara de lo que era la vida de su pequeño hermano.

Mientras tanto en una de las puertas de la aldea, un equipo corría desenfrenadamente para lograr salir de la villa, un minuto mas era todo lo que tenían.

Sasuke- Sakura si tienes un plan creo que este es el momento de hacerlo.

Sakura- calma Sasuke kun, solo unos metros mas.

Naruto- unos metros mas para que?

Sakura- para esto- dijo mientras tomaba el pergamino de las manos de Sasuke se lo entregaba ha Naruto y tomaba ha este ultimo del cuello y lo lanzaba con toda sus fuerzas rumbo a la salida de la villa. Dejando a un perplejo guardia y a un confundido (aunque no lo demostrara) Sasuke, mientras se sacudía las manos y empezaba a caminar tranquilamente hasta el lugar fuera de la villa donde Naruto había aterrizado.

Sasuke- sabes Sakura, das miedo.

Sakura- era eso o darle un golpe.

Naruto- (inconsciente con espirales en los ojos) Sakura chan, por que hay zorros volando.


	14. El inicio de todo

Ok lo acepto, me tarde demasiado, pero juro que no era mi intencion, este capitulo se me hizo eterno, tuve problemas para escribirlo, ha pero ni crean que los dejo asi como asi, este dia subire dos capitulos y si todo sale bien y mi cerebro no hace explocion tal vez el tercero o quien quita un capitulo de otra historia, bueno los deo con el capitulo, nos vemos.

* * *

el inicio de todo

Una misión tan larga para un periodo de tiempo tan corto, no era muy factible, un mes para una misión al país de las nieves no era muy largo el tiempo, solo el hecho de llegar ahí les llevaría la cantidad de tiempo considerable.

Pero ellos no eran ninjas que se dieran por vencidos, no si ellos eran los ninjas de Konoha y una pequeñez como el tiempo no les iba a vencer. Y realmente no lo hizo, en cuestión de semanas habían logrado llegar al país de la nieve, uno que otro mal entendido se había dado en el camino hacia el país de la nieve, pero lograron pasarla muy fácilmente, contando que los adversarios con los que se toparon en el camino los habían subestimado por ser niños; ahora solo faltaba que los creyeran incapaces de llevar a cabo la misión por ser niños.

Sakura- calma Sasuke kun, simplemente era su trabajo averiguar nuestras intenciones con el país de la Nieve.

Sasuke- Hmp, niños, a quien llamaba niños.

Naruto- por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el Teme, no tenían por que ofendernos.

Sakura- ya, ya, solo fue un mal entendido, ellos no saben de lo que somos capaces.

Sasuke- lo importante es que ya cumplimos la mayor parte de la misión, ahora solo falta llegar a Konoha con el pergamino que reconoce como cumplida la misión.

Sakura- aun no puedo creer que lográsemos llegar en cuestión de semanas.

Sasuke- y tenemos el mismo tiempo para regresar, claro si es que cierto Dobe no se le ocurre desviarnos del camino de nuevo.

Naruto-que estas insinuando Teme?

Sasuke- yo no insinuó nada, estoy afirmando lo que digo.

Naruto- Sasuke Teme.

Sakura- ya dejen de pelear, han estado así desde que nos encontramos de nuevo. Sigo diciendo que se parecen demasiado. Ambos se comportan como niños.

Naruto/Sasuke- yo no soy como el.

Sakura- eso confirma mi afirmación- riendo por lo bajo.

Sasuke' Hmp… mejor sigamos en lo que nos quedamos, tenemos tres semanas para llegar ha Konoha, si todo sale bien podremos decir que aprobamos el examen.

Naruto- gracias a ti no fue.

Sasuke- Sakura, por cierto como vamos de provisiones.

Sakura- he? ha si

Naruto- Teme, me estas ignorando.

Sasuke- así que tenemos suficiente, bueno sigamos.

Naruto- Sasuke te estoy hablando, no te atrevas ha dejarme hablando solo.

Sakura- Muy tarde Naruto, Sasuke Kun se ha adelantado a nosotros.

Naruto- ese Teme, se atreve a mi el Gran Naruto Uzumaki, próximo Hokage de Konoha ha dejarme hablando solo- He Sakura, Sasuke, donde estan.

Sasuke- (a lo lejos) apresúrate dobe, o te dejamos.

Naruto- malvados, no me dejen atrás…

Así el regreso a la villa de la Hoja seria muy normal o al menos eso creían, ya que a pesar de las impresiones no solo un miembro de los ANBU les seguía de cerca sino dos grupos de Shinobios más.

Sin embargo cuando procedían abandonar el país de la nieve por uno de los espesos bosques de este país, una eminente oleada de Chakra en combate le hizo detenerse.

Sakura- que sucede?

Sasuke- silencio, algo sucede en las cercanías.

En eso un retrasado Naruto llega de improviso gritando a toda voz.

Naruto- Sakura chan, Sasuke…

Un apresurado Sasuke se abalanza en contra de Sakura protegiéndola de un ataque de Kunais , mientras que un sorprendido Naruto esquiva como puede dicho ataque, al final lograron rodar bajo la protección de unos arbustos, pero esto no los protegería para siempre si el enemigo realizaba otro ataque.

Naruto- pero que rayos fue eso?

Sasuke- silencio Naruto, el enemigo esta muy cerca.

Sakura- sera difícil si no sabemos de donde nos atacan.

Sasuke- para ello debemos salir si queremos atacar nosotros tambien.

Naruto- pues te escucho si tienes alguna idea Genio, solo si esta no incluye saltar de una acantilado como un mes atrás.

Sasuke- ni que fuese tan alto, solo era el monumento, al fin ya que, si conseguimos la misión, no?

Sakura- como que este no es momento como para discutir al respecto no creen?

Sasuke- Sakura tiene razón, debemos realizar un plan de ataque pero ya. Además que al parecer muy cerca de aquí, se esta llevando a cabo una batalla.

Naruto- déjenme a mi la faceta de distracción, pero no se lleven toda la diversión he? Diciendo esto salio del escondite y corrió en dirección a lo que seria el lugar del ataque.

Sakura- Naruto espera, no tenemos… un plan de ataque- pero demasiado tarde Naruto ya había desaparecido entre la espesura del bosque.

Sasuke- dobe, sabe perfectamente que no deberíamos separarnos.

Sakura- que vamos ha hacer Sasuke kun?

Sasuke- en primera reunirnos den nuevo con Naruto, de ahí ya veremos que se nos ocurre. De acuerdo?

Sakura- de acuerdo?

Sasuke- bien entonces comencemos.

Diciendo esto los dos también desaparecen de su improvisado refugio, y corren rumbo a donde segundos antes había desaparecido el rubio.

Mientras en lo alto de las copas de los árboles un espectador sopesaba las consecuencias de romper sus órdenes, algo le decía que en esta ocasión ya no podía ser un simple espectador, ya que la situación ameritaba más que un simple ataque. Por lo cual también abandono su puesto de vigía y corrió tras los ninjas que vigilaba.

Mientras tanto en un claro del bosque se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla entre dos grupos de viajeros, o al menos eso aparentaban a simple vista, pero al ver mas cercanamente podían destacarse de que esos no eran simples viajeros. Ya que ambos bandos llevaban bandas protectoras que los identificaban como ninjas de las aldeas ocultas, por un lado un grupo que solo atacaba llevando una nota musical en su banda, mientras que por el otro, el equipo que solo defendía, llevando la insignia de la Arena.

Al parecer no tendrían muchos problemas estos últimos, pero al llegar notaron que los shinobis del sonido se replegaban y ocultaban entre los árboles y la nieve atacando entre las sombras. El líder del que se podría decir el equipo de la arena no tenia ninguna dificultad para proteger y atacar al resto, por lo que también los ataco al notar su presencia.

Naruto- espera, no soy tu enemigo.

Gaara- que quieres aquí Ninja de Konoha?

Naruto- pues ayudarte, por lo visto tienes problemas.

Gaara- no estorbes.

Naruto- pero que carácter, eres peor que Sasuke.

Temari- Gaara, nosotros no tenemos problemas, en combatir, pero podrías dejar de hablar con tu amigo y darnos una mano.

Justo en el momento en que decía esto un Shuriken que no pudo esquivar se dirigía en dirección de su espalda, pero otro Shuriken lanzado desde el bosque le desvió del camino.

Sakura- lo siento no quería meterme donde no me llamaban.

Temari- descuida, yo no soy mi hermano, yo aprecio la ayuda.

Kankuro- Temari pon mas atención, no siempre va haber alguien ayudándote.

Temari- no me subestimes.

Gaara- no estorben si quieren ayudar, hagan como su otro amigo y vallan a ayudar al grupo de Konoha, ellos son los que necesitan ayuda, por eso estamos aquí.

Naruto- Amigo?, Konoha?

Sakura- Naruto se refiere a Sasuke el se adentro mas en el bosque dijo que alguien as estaba combatiendo.

Naruto- ya veo, Sakura ve con el Teme, yo me quedo aquí.

Sakura- pero Naruto no es bueno separarnos.

Naruto- ja, recuerda con quien estas hablando, yo soy Naruto Usumaki, el próximo gran Hokage de Konoha.

Sakura- de acuerdo, pero después no te quejes, ten cuidado- diciendo esto Sakura sigue el mismo camino que siguió Sasuke.

Gaara- si te quedas no estorbes.

Naruto- claro que me quedo, no voy a permitir que tu te quedes con toda la diversión.

Gaara- hmp…

Naruto- ha por dios eres igual ha Sasuke, esto es una maldición, es una enfermedad. Sálvenme.

Temari- y este es el próximo Hokage?

Kankuro- que se yo, lo malo es que con el aquí no vamos a poder ocultar nuestra posición.

Temari- que dices es un ninja después de todo no haría nada que fuera para mal a su equi…

Naruto- muy bien, ahora salgan de donde quiera que estén yo el Gran Naruto Usumaki seré su oponente.

Temari-..po

Kankuro- decías.

Gaara- que insulto para Konoha tener ninjas así.

Naruto- te escuche, pero lo ignorare.

Mientras tanto en un claro del bosque un grupo se debatía para sobrevivir el ataque del enemigo. Se resguardaban lo mejor posible a los ataques. Mientras sus ataques eran más defensivos que ofensivos, ya que estaban replegados en un pequeño grupo en el centro del claro. Un par de ojos plateados controlaban los impulsos de los ataques dirigiendo lo mejor posible las defensas de su equipo. Sin embargo las defensas no durarían para siempre. Y así fue un punto siego dentro de la técnica de la joven de ojos luna, no pudo prevenir un ataque dirigido hacia su propia persona, demasiado tarde para reaccionar solo quedaba recibir el impacto…

Katon Gökakyö no Jutsu- fue lo único que logro escuchar pues había cerrado los ojos a la espera del ataque.

Una bola de fuego choco contra aquel ataque certero, convirtiendo todo a su paso en llamas y cenizas, la barrera antes impuesta por aquellos tres chicos fue dispersa en el momento de que ese ataque tan certero fue lanzado, dejando un poco anonadados al os chicos.

Sasuke- se encuentran bien?

Hinata- si gracias por tu ayuda tan oportuna.

Kiba- pero que haces tu aquí?

Sasuke- por lo visto salvándoles el pellejo.

En eso llega Sakura, quien observa detenidamente el próximo ataque del enemigo cuidando de no bajar la guardia.

Sakura- Sasuke kun, me he encontrado a Naruto, se ha quedado ayudando a los de la arena, aquí todo esta bien?

Sasuke- eso parece, pero hay enemigos cerca.

Kiba- se puede saber quien pidió su ayuda?

Sasuke- pues aunque no la pidieran se nota que la necesitan.

Kiba- mira tu…

Hinata- Kiba Kun, esta bien, en serio es mejor, la necesitamos, deberíamos estar agradecidos con ellos.

Kiba- ya, que, primero los de la arena esa y ahora estos aparecidos.

El comentario no dejo de molestar tanto a Sakura como ha Sasuke, pero aun así ambos se agruparon a la formación del equipo 8 esperando el ataque del enemigo.

Sasuke- al menos saben quien es el enemigo, sus jutsus son muy avanzados para ser simples gennins dentro del examen.

Shino-no les hemos visto la cara desde que ha iniciado el combate.

Hinata- es…es posible que no sean…ninjas de alguna aldea.

Sakura- quieres decir renegados?

Kiba- que ganarían con atacarnos.

Sasuke- suspender su misión.

Sakura- es lógico que les ataquen por eso, este examen, según lo que se, fue muy aclamado, todas las villas sabían de esto y que nuestras misiones serian de rango C o en algunos casos B.

Sasuke- y por lo visto su misión es de este último.

Shino- atacan.

Sasuke- Sakura, lista?

Sakura- siempre.

Sasuke- te hace mal juntarte con nosotros, ya se te subió el ego.

Sakura- algo se me tenia que pegar.

Sasuke- en fin, ya hablaremos mas tarde, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Ya sabes que hacer.

Sakura- por supuesto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke desapareció de la vista de su compañera, quien a la vista del otro equipo no movía ni un musculo y concentraba una gran parte de su energía en sus puños, a ojos cerrados determino algunas coordenadas luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un golpe seco impacto contra el suelo cubierto de agua por la nieve derretida en el anterior ataque de fuego, quebrándolo en irregulares formas y extendiéndose a través del bosque, haciendo percatarse del movimiento del enemigo.

Sakura- Hinata, Ahora!!!!!!!!!, ellos no pueden esconder su chacra, el Byakuyan determinara su posición.

Hinata- H…Hai! Byakuyan!!!

La técnica de línea sucesoria se activo, dejando ver claramente la ubicación de por lo menos seis enemigos en un cuadrante de diez metros y otros mas en unos 50, sus posiciones quedaron al descubierto y de la nada solo pudieron apreciar un reflejo azul negro saltar de árbol en árbol. Determinando asi una red de chacra imperceptible al ojo humano, claro exceptuando al Byakuyan y a otra Línea sucesoria que ya hacia activa entre la espesura del bosque.

Hinata- una red de chacra?

Kiba- como?

Hinata- ha interpuesto una red de chacra entre el enemigo y nosotros.

De la nada Sasuke regreso a su posición original, sin dirigirle la vista a nadie, comenzó ha invocar algunos cellos,

Sakura- Sasuke kun, que vas ha hacer?- susurro para si, aun intentando captar la idea de su compañero. Pero de un momento a otro, esos hilos de chacra le dieron muy mala espina- Al suelo y hagan lo que hagan no se levanten hasta que el lo diga- dijo mientras ella misma se arrojaba al suelo ya que había captado la intenciones de su compañero.

Sasuke- Katon, Ryuuka no Jutsu

De un momento a otro una llama salió de la boca de Sasuke hacia su mano en donde se encontraban aun en su poder los hilos de chacra, incendiándolos en ese instante y conduciendo el fuego a través de ellos, creando una red de llamas que impedía el paso del enemigo solo rodeándolos ha ellos.

Sasuke- pueden levantarse.

Sakura- jo, tenias que hacer una a tal escala. Estamos rodeados por enemigos y ahora también por tu fuego.

Sasuke- luego me reganas Sakura, debemos aprovechar apara reunirnos con el resto, en estas condiciones solo lograríamos salir heridos, no tenemos tiempo que perder, pero antes Sakura ya sabes que hacer.

Sakura- me subestimas Uchiha.

Un nuevo golpe resonó en el bosque una cortina de polvo y humo encubrieron su escape, el fuego los retrasaría por poco tiempo, pero tiempo justo para reagruparse debían encontrar a Naruto y replantearse su ataque, si no era muy probable que no pudieran salir de esa batalla.

En ese preciso momento en el claro en donde combatía Naruto y Gaara, las cosas no iban mejor, el hecho de que verse forzados ha correr y escapar del ataque enemigo los tenia demasiado frustrados en la batalla, solo podían repeler el ataque y defenderse en ningún momento tuvieron oportunidad de contraatacar.

Naruto- es frustrante, lo único que hacemos es correr y correr, en ningún momento podemos atacar.

Gaara- y se puede saber a quien atacarías, que yo sepa no he visto quien es el enemigo, tu si?

Naruto – bueno ahora que lo preguntas no.

Temari- entonces como querías atacar a lo bruto?

Naruto- me ha funcionado antes.

Silencio general por parte de Suna, pero en fin de tanto correr que se vieron acorralados por el enemigo y el resto del equipo de Naruto aun se encontraba demasiado lejos para intervenir, es decir, ellos se habían movido de su posición original, por tanto, estaban mas retirados de ellos, solo les quedaba huir o soportar hasta la llegada del resto. La ultima opción era la mas complicada, para empezar no sabían el numero de enemigos que los rodeaban, y al alejarse de la posición original, desorientaría al resto del equipo, creo que fue una mala idea separarse.

Una lluvia de Shurikens y Kunais, desconcentraron el pensamiento de los chicos, el enemigo les había dado alcance y ahora solo quedaba combatir y resistir, ya que escapar no parecía ser una opción, teniendo un acantilado a sus espaldas y el enemigo a todo costado.

Naruto- Combatir o Saltar, no es una buena elección.

Temari- seria fácil con la ayuda de Gaara, pero…

Naruto- Pero que?

Kankuro- la misión agoto sus reservas de energía, y utilizar la arena en estas circunstancias no solo pondría en peligro ha Gaara, sino a nosotros, ya que tendría que recurrir al poder de "el", no pensábamos que tendríamos que combatir tan pronto de nuevo.

Naruto- El?

Gaara- hablan de Shukaku…

Naruto- Shukaku?- esta de mas decir que tenia muchos signos de interrogación en su cabeza.

Gaara- un cuento muy largo he inapropiado para esta situación, aunque quizás sea la mejor opción.- hablo mientras empezaba ha remover la arena en el contenedor que portaba

Naruto- de ninguna manera, saldremos de esta sin necesidad de Shukaku, o como se llame, no vale la pena si arriesgas tu vida y mueres en el intento, asi que olvídalo Gaara.

Kankuro- estoy de acuerdo con el chico, asi que mejor optemos por luchar y resistir.

-Eso no será necesario- hablo una voz a espalda de ellos, lo cual les resulto bastante raro, ya que había una acantilado a sus espaldas y nadie estaba atrás de ellos a menos de que fuera el enemigo. Los cuatro giraron en la otra dirección dispuestos a atacar al dueño de aquella voz, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando miraron que un extraño chico de tez palida y cabello negro les sonreía desde lo que era un ave de dudosa procedencia, lo suficientemente grande como para soportar a mas personas sobre si.

-y bien, se van ha quedar mirando, o esperan una invitación para subir?, sino se dan prisa no podre ayudar al resto de sus compañeros.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, subieron a la extraña ave, quien tras recibir la orden de su dueño, se elevo lo mas alto posible en el cielo, escudándose en el brillo del sol al atardecer, el joven sabia que tenia poco tiempo para hacer algo al respecto, el bosque estaba infestado de traidores y asesinos a sueldo, ya había tenido el privilegio de encontrárselos cara ha cara, cuando perseguía a sus protegidos en el bosque. Lo que por cierto le costo perderlos de vista, y ahora su intervención.

-supongo que nos salvamos de esta- comento…

Sin embargo el Naruto y los hermanos de Suna le miraban desconfiados, hasta que por fin Naruto pregunto:

Naruto- y tu eres?

-Pues un amigo, alguien que los alvo, pero que por el momento no les puede decir quien es, pero se los digo cuando ya estén todos juntos de nuevo.

Temari-Juntos?

-claro hay un grupo mas de ustedes peleando por ahí en el bosque, y no es muy grato huir sin poder defenderse cierto?

Naruto- Sakura Chan, Sasuke teme, como pude olvidarlos, rápido desciende que tengo que ir ha ayudarlos.

-Temo que no puedo hacerlo, tengo ordenes de no exponer a ninguno de ustedes, mi prioridad es ponerte a salvo, ya ayudare al resto luego.

Naruto- escúchame tu, aterriza este pajarraco ahora mismo o te juro que salto en este preciso instante.

-Si haces eso no podrás ayudarles, se que es muy difícil hacer que creas esto, pero confía en mi, ya veras que pronto logro reunirlos.

Naruto- pero ni siquiera se quien eres, y piensas que te voy ha confiar en ti de un momento a otro.

-No te queda otra opción.

Frustrado se en la parte lateral del ave dándole la espalda y con los ojos cerrados.

Naruto- no sabes cuanto te odio

-el sentimiento es mutuo- dirigió su vista hacia los hermanos de Suna quienes habían contemplado todo en absoluto silencio todo lo que pasba- Hermanos Sabaku no, verdad?

Temari-si, estas en lo correcto, nos conocemos?

-No personalmente hasta ahora, pero se mucho de ustedes.-

Kankuro- sujetos como tu no me dan buena espina.

-gracias por el cumplido, ahora debo pedirles a ustedes también que tomen caso de lo que digo, normalmente seria un trabajo sencillo completar sus misiones, pero en una situación asi hay que replantearse una salida, estoy a cargo de la seguridad del equipo 7 y con gusto puedo ayudarles también, pero si no es asi no puedo asegurar su bienestar en el resto del viaje.

Temari- nos agradaría pero…

Gaara- aceptamos tu oferta, confiaremos en ti por ahora.

Kankuro- Gaara!!!

-me alegra escucharlo, ahora si me permiten les llevare a un lugar seguro.


	15. Batalla ha muerte, aliados entre

lo prometido es deuda, asi que aqui esta el segundo capitulo, estan cortos lo se, pero les digo que ando de poca inspiracion, a por cierto hay una anuncio al final m agradaria que lo leyeran y opinaran al respecto, bueno nos vemos.

* * *

Batalla a muerte, aliados en las sombras

En medio del bosque n grupo de cinco gennins corría a toda prisa en busca de sus compañeros. Al mismo tiempo interponiendo distancia entre el enemigo y ellos, buscaban cualquier forma de vida que les fuese familiar, ya que la llegar al lugar donde supuestamente se encontrarían sus compañeros lo único que hallaron fue rastros de la batalla ahí llevada a cabo.

Sakura- ese Naruto, como se atreva, claramente le dije que no debíamos separarnos mucho.

Sasuke- ese Dobe, no puedo creer que desapareciera sin dejar rastro alguno, no logro concentrarme e identificar su chacra.

Kiba- esto esta tardando demasiado, Akamaru ha logrado seguir su rastro pero hasta yo puedo sentir que se desvanece a cada avance que hacemos.

Shino- el bosque esta demasiado tranquilo.

Sasuke- demasiado para mi gusto, Sakura apresuremos el paso debemos encontrar a Naruto cuanto antes.

Hinata- Uchiha san, nos persiguen, se aproximan rápidamente por el noroeste.

Sasuke- no esperaba que nos alcanzaran tan rápido, aumentemos la velocidad, pero prepárense para una posible confrontación.

Sakura- Sasuke, que piensas, no será fácil.

Sasuke- lo se, pero no nos queda de otra.

Se detuvieron a mitad del camino, cada uno dispuesto a defenderse de la nueva ofensiva de la cual ahora eran la presa, solo el viento pasar entre las ligeras hojas de los arboles que les rodeaban se escuchaba, de pronto el ruido de la nieve caer al suelo provoco un ligero sobresalto entre los ahí reunidos, de la nada aparecieron cientos de shuriken que los obligaron ha separarse, y rodar sobre el lodo, disponiendo en el preciso instante una posición de batalla.

De la nada, el enemigo por fin hizo acto de aparición, tres ninjas completamente cubiertos atacaron a lo que seria el mas fuerte del equipo, distrayéndolo y separándolo del resto, mientras otros seis ninjas mas atacaban a sus compañeros.

Sasuke- pero que rayos…

Ninja- ni creas niñato que podrás derrotarme, estas muy equivocado si lo crees así.

Sasuke- pues yo diría que os equivocados aquí son otros…

Sakura- se puede saber quien rayos son ustedes y por que nos atacan?

Ninja2- Ilusa, en una batalla no importan las razones, simplemente llevar a cabo la misión, y nuestra misión es simplemente deshacernos de ustedes.

Sasuke- ya veremos eso.

Hinata- Byakugan

El ataque era por demás decir agotador, el enemigo aparecía y desaparecía a su antojo, lo que les dejaba muy poco tiempo para reaccionar, o en dado caso escapar, esta vez, la técnica utilizada anteriormente no serviría, por lo que ha Sasuke no le quedo otra opción.

Sasuke- La situación lo amerita, solo espero tener la reserva suficiente de Chacra como para utilizarla.- Sharingan…

A pesar de que esta técnica la había utilizado con anterioridad, había logrado hacerla pasar desapercibida, ya que durante el entrenamiento llevado a cabo, algo había escuchado que aun estaban tras el ultimo de los miembros de los Uchihas, y su única forma de identificar era su línea sucesoria. Sin embargo un grito le saco de sus pensamientos, un grito que le hizo querer, ahora mas que nunca descuartizar al enemigo.

Sasuke- Sakura!!!!!!!!

La situación era de vida o muerte, sabia que si no lo utilizaba, no saldrían bien librados de esta situación, y cuando pronuncio por lo bajo el nombre de su técnica, solo confiaba en hacer lo correcto, no por el, sino por las personas que en ese momento el deseaba proteger.

Sakura-Kyaaa!!!!!, ya te dije que me sueltes maldito.

Ninja2- Ja, ja, y según tu lo voy ha hacer solo por que me lo pides, estas equivocada niñita.

Sasuke- te ha dicho que la sueltes…déjala

Ninja2- otro que se cree el héroe, si quieres que la deje, oblígame.

Mientras desia esto tironeo de el brazo de Sakura con mucha fuerza lo que le hizo colocar una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Sasuke- te arrepentirás de haber hecho eso.

Ninja2- demuéstralo.

Sasuke- hmp

En un segundo Sasuke había desaparecido del camp de vista del contrincante, permitiéndole toar ventaja sobre la pelea, en su pensamiento lo único que estaba era sacar ha Sakura del combate, para no contenerse con ese maldito.

Tenia que pensar rápido, y asi lo hizo, en un segundo, su mente controlo que lo mejor seria el Taijutsu, y recordaba perfectamente bien un movimiento que habia logrado captar cuando uno de su aldea lo habia utilizado, durante el entrenamiento y luego durante las batallas por las misiones.

En cuestión de segundos, Sasuke se posiciono bajo la defensa de aquel hombre, quien habia descuidado ese punto siego, lo habia subestimado, y pagaría caro por ese error, dirigió una patada hacia las manos de aquel hombre, obligando a soltar por fina ha Sakura, luego a toda velocidad se agacho hasta el nivel del suelo y dirigió un nuevo golpe con su pie hasta la barbilla de aquel sujeto, haciendo que este, con el impacto volase a unos metros del suelo, en un segundo que ni los ojos de entrenados de otros ninjas pudieron notar, ya hacia Sasuke bajo la espalda de este antes del impacto, le tomo por la espalda, tomando impulso para una nueva patada, que ya habia contemplado seria detenida por el enemigo, ese era el juego dejar creer que solo eso haría, lo que el enemigo no sabia era que con ello le habia dado el impulso necesario para un inmediato segundo golpe que se dirigía en el costado contrario que el habia defendido; provocando que el enemigo cayera sin tener control de su cuerpo, pero Sasuke no se quedo ahí, cuando el enemigo impacto con el suelo, el ya habia tomado posición para rematar el golpe, girando sobre su propio eje, impacto al oponente con una patada al abdomen, que lo contramino en el suelo, dejándolo inconciente.

Ninja1- pero que?

Sasuke- Sakura, estas bien?

Sakura- hi, Sasuke kun, y tu estas bien.

Sasuke- eso creo, agotado pero, ileso. No creo que pueda utilizar ese movimiento de nuevo.

Sakura- aun tenemos que seguir luchando, no deberías extralimitarte, tendremos problemas si algo te pasa.

Sasuke- lo se.-en ese momento dirigió la vista hacia el oponente derrotado que ya hacia en el suelo, y pudo ver finalmente la insignia del enemigo- el Sonido!!

Sakura- que dices Sasuke kun?

Sasuke- Sakura nuestro enemigo es del Sonido.

Sakura- no puede ser, una de las nuevas aldeas ninjas, pero por que?

Sasuke- eso es lo que intentaremos averiguar…

Mientras tanto el resto de los enemigos habia replegado su ataque, nuevamente reagrupaban a sus fuerzas para lanzar un contraataque mas eficaz contra esos niños.

Ninja4- no puedo creer que unos simples chiquillos nos estén dando batalla, esto debió haber terminado hace mucho.

Ninja6- y para colmo han derrotado a uno de los nuestro, s que tan poderoso son?

Ninja1- no es que sean poderosos, es que ellos tiene algo a su favor, deberíamos estar felices, la mitad de nuestra misión esta completa, podemos asegurar que entre esos niños esta el que nuestro líder quiere que llevemos.

Ninja5- como dices?

Ninja1- lo que derroto ha Yakara, no fue la habilidad de un niño, sino su técnica de línea sucesoria, fue derrotado por el Sharingan.

Ninja3- Sharingan? Ya veo, asi que el ultimo de los Uchihas esta en este grupo, he?

Ninja4- quien lo diría, eso cambia las cosas, entonces el plan es capturarlo y llevarlo con nosotros.

Ninja1- entonces debemos capturarlo, hace mas de siete años se nos escapo, pero en esta oportunidad no debemos fallar.

Esta conversación no tardo más de tres minutos, no fue tiempo suficiente para idear una estrategia y poder escapar, la batalla se estaba largando demasiado, y para ellos que se la habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo corriendo sin descanso, no les era beneficioso.

Kiba- Hinata, cuidado.

Este llamado puso en alerta ha Sakura que era la mas cercana de todos los presentes. Y pudo ver que un Kunai le había herido en la pierna derecha, y sangraba en la herida, automáticamente se interpuso entre ella y el enemigo, a sabiendas que en esta ocasión, muy difícilmente podría recibir ayuda de Sasuke en esta ocasión, ya que se debatía por esquivar los intentos de herirle o golpearlo de por lo menos cuatro ninjas, estaba mas que claro que Uchiha se había convertido en la presa.

Sakura- Hinata, no te muevas, si te llegas a mover, esa herida se abrirá mas, te curaría con gusto, pero temo no tener el chacra suficiente para hacerlo, por lo que solo puedo defenderte.

Hinata- Sakura san, no deberías, tu tienes que apoyar a Uchiha san.

Sakura- es verdad que estamos entrenados para acoplarnos como equipo y batallar, pero en una situación así, el puede apoyarse solo… además que clase de Kunoushi seria si dejo a un aliado atrás de mi, Sasuke, no le importa si te apoyo, Kakashi sensei se decepcionaría si te dejara así, pero sobre todo Naruto no me lo perdonaría si algo te llegase ha pasar y yo pude haberlo evitado.

Le miro con una sonrisa por unos segundos, mientras regresaba la vista al enemigo que le mira expectante a realizar el primer movimiento.

Sakura- si creen que pueden con migo entonces vengan por mi…

No esperaron por mas, la desventaja era mucha y estaban seguros de ganar, además eran simples chiquillas que jugaban a ser ninjas…Sakura, ella estaba consiente de que no ganaría ante tantos oponentes, pero no podía pasar la vida dependiendo de Sasuke y Naruto, si su hora había llegado, al menos moriría luchando y no siendo una carga para su equipo, ese era el camino de todo ninja.

A su vista el enemigo tardaba demasiado en llegar a pesar de que tan solo habían pasado unas milésimas de segundos, el ataque tendría que haber llegado ya, todo era demasiado lento. Si tan solo pudiese alejar ha Hinata dela batalla, todo estaría bien, al menos una de ellas se salvaría… de repente un golpe seco le hizo reaccionar, un Ninja del sonido estaba delante de ella dándole de lleno en el brazo que tenia levantado con el Kunai en modo de defensa, por el dolor sabia que uno que otro tendón había resultado dañado, daba gracias a kami que lo interpuso a tiempo ese golpe la hubiese dejado inconsciente y fuera de combate de recibirlo de lleno, aunque estaba claro que no podría evadir el siguiente gracias ha su ultimo movimiento se había alejado del enemigo, pero había dejado libre la vía para que atacasen ha Hinata, Kiba estaba demasiado ocupado intentando llegar a ayudarla, Shino por su parte mantenía la posición de defensa, y no es que no quisiera atacar, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Y Sasuke, sus problemas se duplicaban con cada segundo que pasaba, utilizar el Sharingan al mismo tiempo que las técnicas de fuego y Taijutsu de alta velocidad no le hacían bien a su cuerpo.

De nuevo se puso de pie, interponiéndose entre Hinata y el enemigo, estaba cansada, pero su cuerpo aun no lo notaba, además se convencía a si misma que si ella estaba cansada, mas lo estarían Naruto, donde quiera que se encontrase y Sasuke, a quien veía luchar con todo lo que tenia delante de ella.

Con el brazo posiblemente roto y poco chacra, ya no podía ejecutar el golpe que su maestre le enseno, además no tenia suficiente chacra como para desperdiciarlo así como así, de nuevo el enemigo se acercaba para impactar su golpe, y esta vez si lo evadía era probable que Hinata saliera lastimad en el impacto…sin embargo, el enemigo paro en seco, un sonido muy peculiar le había hecho detenerse, el gorgoteo de miles de aves parecía despertar en lo profundo del bosque, pero estaba demasiado cerca como para ser aves que volaban sobre ellos, miro en dirección que miraba el enemigo.

Con asombro pudo observar que una esfera de luz relampagueante acumularse en la mano del Uchiha menor, sus ojos ahora eran de un rojo profundo, las aspas negras que rodeaban el iris de estos, brillaban con mucha intensidad ante la técnica que su dueño ejecutaba, sin perder mas tiempo Sasuke se abalanzo en contra del insolente enemigo que se había atrevido ha herir ha Sakura, muy en sus adentro no sabia por que lo hacia, simplemente sintió odio hacia esa persona en cuanto vio como golpeaba a su compañera de equipo, por que en su ahora confundida mente aun seguía repitiéndose que Sakura era su amiga y compañera de equipo, pero que tal vez ahora la veía como una compañera muy valiosa, lo suficiente como para arriesgarse ha utilizar esa técnica para defenderla, a costa de los estragos que esta causara en un futuro muy cercano.

Sasuke corría a toda velocidad evadiendo como podía a lo que eran sus enemigos, llevándose de paso todo a alrededor y formando una corriente de Chacra que emanaba de su mano, el riesgo era demasiado, estaba demasiado cerca de Sakura así que necesitaba el impulso para arrastrar al bastardo que le había atacado lo mas lejos posible y así evitar heridas en Sakura y Hinata.

Sasuke- Chidori!!!!- fue cuestión de segundos lo que le tardo en impactar su técnica en contra del enemigo, lo arrastro por todo aquel campo de batalla, hasta impactarlo en contra del tronco de un árbol lo suficientemente grueso como para soportar dicho ataque, era claro que el enemigo murió en el primer impacto, sin embargo el Chidori era demasiado poderoso como para causar efectos colaterales a su alrededor, si dejaba el impacto en el punto de encuentro estaba claro que el Chidori afectaría ha Sakura y Hinata por ello lo alejo lo mas posible de ellas, a costo de que esos efectos fuesen absorbidos por su propio cuerpo.

Esperaba realmente dar fin a la batalla con eso, esperaba inconscientemente que el enemigo al ver eso dispusiera la retirada, pero nada es como uno desea, al dejarse de escuchar el ruido producido por el Chidori retiro su mano del pecho destrozado del enemigo, y le dejo caer ahí, el árbol se había absorbido gran parte de la devastadora técnica, pero su cuerpo también recibió parte de ella, ya no tenia suficiente chacra para mantener el Sharingan activo, y no podía utilizar muy seguido el Chidori, necesitaba por lo menos una hora para poder utilizarlo de nuevo, y con menores efectos, por ello solo podía utilizarlo tres en determinado tiempo.

Sus ojos había vuelto al color negro de siempre, su brazo sangraba debido a la técnica, y le costaba mucho mantenerse en pie, y enfocar la vista, camino dio la media vuelta sobre si, esperando tener un resto de chacra para seguir consiente, sin embargo, lo que miro no le gusto, el enemigo ahora le rodeaba ha el, no se habían retirado como el esperaba, dispuestos ha lanzarse en ataque, seguramente en esta ocasión cumplirían su cometido fuera el que fuese.

Tomo posición de batalla, con mucha dificultad, el no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente por muy destrozado y cansado que estuviese, les daría batalla aunque eso no le ayudase en nada. O al menos esos eran sus deseos ya que de un momento a otro sintió que el mundo se vino abajo sobre si, su equilibrio fallo, tuvo la necesidad de incrustar una de sus rodillas en el suelo delante del enemigo, para no caer del todo, ya no iba a poder seguir combatiendo, el enemigo lo tenia a su merced, y nadie podía ayudarlo, de un momento a otro perdería el conocimiento.

Sakura aun escudaba ha Hinata, y Kiba, Shino, y Akamaru se debatían en mantener su defensa. Esta batalla la habían perdido, muy a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el enemigo les había ganado, y no había mas que pudiesen hacer.

El líder de los ninjas del sonido caminaba seguro hasta donde ya hacia Sasuke, quien se negaba a dejar de mirarle con prepotencia y orgullo, mientras otros tomaban ha a Sakura de un brazo, y ha Hinata de los hombros, Kiba, junto con Shino y Akamaru, aun se negaban a dejarse capturar.

Pero en las sombras del bosque había ciertas personas que no permitirían que esto llegase a suceder… y que estaban dispuestos ha atacar a pesar de revelar su ubicación y estropear su misión de protectores de sombras…

A unos cuantos pasos mas de obtener al legado Uchiha, unos pasos nada mas para que su misión fuese exitosa, pero unos pasos mas que le separaban de su eminente muerte, ya que esas sombras estaban listas para matarlo si se atrevía a poner una mano encima de su protegido, en especial una de ellas disfrutaría hacerle pagar por lo hecho a ese equipo.

A un paso mas estaba, cuando de repente de ente los arbustos una jauría de perros de extraña apariencia se abalanzo en contra de los ninjas del Sonido, causando una distracción por parte de ellos, distracción que Sakura aprovecho para soltarse, utilizando la reserva de chacra que tenia, dio un solido golpe contra el suelo utilizando su pierna como conecte pe impacto, esto hizo que el suelo se cuarteara de tal forma que apreso entre las grietas a los que rodeaban ha Sasuke, Shino aprovecho para invocar un enjambre de avispas que formaron clones de los enemigos confundiéndolos entre aliados y enemigos.

Al mismo tiempo un chico de cabellera oscura descendía, al lado de Sasuke y le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, Sakura se apresuro a ayudar ha Sasuke, y ponerlo en la espalda de una de aquellas bestias, mientras Kiba traía ha Hinata en su espalda, Shino seguía ayudando en la distracción junto con los insectos, Akamaru se apresuro ha regresar con su dueño.

-bien, apresurémonos y vámonos de aquí, debemos aprovechar la distracción

Sakura- quien eres tu?

-sabes que es pregunta me la han hecho por lo menos diez veces este día?- decía mientras ayudaba a Kiba con Hinata.

Sasuke-que quieres?

-ayudar nada mas, si no te ayudo tendré problemas después , además que el seguro me reñirá por llevarte en ese estado.

Sasuke- Hmp…

Sakura- en verdad creo que merecemos saber quien eres antes de confiar en ti antes de seguirte, y si estas con ellos?

-si estuviera con ellos, créeme ya hubiese escapado llevándome ha Sasuke con migo, por que esta claro que van detrás de el.

Sasuke- como sabes mi nombre?

-tu descansa, no te preocupes por esos pequeños detalles, te aseguro que les explicare todo cuando ya los pueda poner ha salvo.- y sin decir mas, hizo una señal para que n ave gigantesca descendiera hasta el lugar y les hizo saltar como antes lo había hecho con los de Suna y Naruto, con la diferencia que en esta ocasión el se quedo en tierra y monto en una de las criaturas de aquella jauría, encargándose de emprender la retirada y llevando en la otra criatura que montaba Sasuke a su lado.

El resto de las criaturas le siguió poco después, los insectos se dispersaron y el ave levanto vuelo a una velocidad impresionante y una altura mayor de lo común. Perdiéndose de vista entre los arboles y la oscuridad del bosque rápidamente, dejando a un grupo del sonido bastante atrasado, para su fortuna, o tal vez para desgracia del sonido, ya que en esos momentos donde había sido la pelea, tres sombras salieron de los arboles dispuestos ha hacerles pagar por lo antes sucedido…

Ninja1- quienes son ustedes?

-al final no tuvimos que intervenir Hum.

-al final, debemos agradecerle ha ese chico, sin embargo aun hay algo que hacer.-

Ninja1- respondan

-tienes razón Itachi, hay ciertos bandidos, que deben pagar Yeha!!!

-Tobi es un buen niño, Tobi quiere jugar con ellos n ratito, Deidara Sempai, Itachi Sempai, puedo?, Tobi puede?

- hagan lo que quieras tu y Deidara, si quieres demostrar tu Arte hazlo, si quieres jugar también Hazlo, pero ha este en especial, déjenmelo a mi quiero hacerlo robar personalmente mi Tsukuyomi.

Ninja1- Tsukuyomi, eso significa que son…Akatsuky.

Itachi- no, soy tu peor pesadilla, pagaras por haber tocado a mi pequeño hermano.

* * *

Itachi en su papel de buen hermano mayor, que tal?

bueno como les dije en el inicio hay un peque anuncio, damas y caballeros estamos acuatro capitulos del final, y el enemigo sale en el proximo capitulo, si ya se que me he tardado, pero es que la verdad es esta, en el capitulo final Muerte de personaje principal, he? y eso temo que no esta ha votacion se los comunico para que agan una idea de lo que viene, ha pero no les digo quien.

bueno nos vemos, y perdon por el retraso.

Atte Ariane de Virgo


	16. Sai, Un nuevo aliado, sentimientos al

Al fin llevo una hora intentando subirlo, pero bueno, aqui esta el otro capitulo, que lo disfruten

* * *

Sai, un nuevo aliado-Sentimientos al descubierto.

La nieve que hace poco había comenzado ha caer empezaba a tornarse mas ventisca que simples copos de nieve, eso les indicaba que aun no habían dejado el país de la nieve y que la temperatura descendería considerablemente en el transcurso de la noche, el sol se había ocultado hace poco y en la cueva donde les había dejado a salvo del peligro según aquel chico, estaban ahora con una fogata que alumbraba todo el lugar, aquel chico había puesto un Jutsu de camuflaje para evitar ser descubiertos, y esto los mantenía ha salvo de posibles ataques.

Pero no todo es paz, ya que cierto rubio de ojos azules estaba que se moría de los nervios al no poder salir y ayudar ha sus compañeros de equipo, confiaba en Sakura chan y en Sasuke teme, pero al haberse tardado tanto ese chico, la dudase había implantado en sus pensamientos.

Naruto- ha, ya no puedo mas, yo tengo que ir a buscar ha Sakura chan y al teme…

Temari- quieres por favor sentarte, me estas poniendo los pelos de punta, desde que llegamos aquí, no has parado de decir lo mismo y ni siquiera te has sentado.

Naruto- pero…pero…

Temari- hazme caso ellos estarán bien, son ninjas de la hoja no? Además si tu salieras con esta tormenta lo único que lograrías es perderte.

Gaara- en pocas palabras causarías mas problemas.

Naruto- definitivamente eres igual que el Teme.

En eso la barrera que los protegía tuvo un repentino cambio, que les dio a entender que el chico extraño por fin regresaba, un ansioso Naruto corrió hasta la entrada de la gruta en espera de que llegaran sus demás compañeros, el primero en llegar fue el ave que llevaba consigo a Sakura, Hinata, Kiba y Shino. Lo primero que Naruto hizo fue abrazar ha Sakura, la verdad le tenia preocupado, luego dirigió su mirada al resto del grupo, en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en Hinata su expresión cambio completamente, desde la alegría, hasta la preocupación, en cuanto le vio herida y que Kiba le ayudaba ha bajar, inmediatamente se apresuro ha preguntar que habia pasado.

Naruto- Sakura que ha pasado?

Sakura- nos han atacado dos veces Naruto.- le dijo mientras miraba con inquietud al camino por donde deberían aparecer Sasuke y aquel chico.

Naruto- Ne Sakura, estas herida?

Sakura- no Naruto, no te preocupes, no estoy herida, algo cansada, pero no pasa de eso, ya he tratado la mayor parte de las Heridas de Hinata Chan y las mías propias, pero no estoy segura que alcance para tratar las de Sasuke kun.

Naruto- es cierto, Sakura donde esta el Teme?

Sakura- no lo se Naruto, se suponía que debería venir detrás de nosotros junto con ese chico extraño, pero a mitad del camino tuvimos que separarnos ya que el enemigo de nuevo estaba atacando.

Temari- entonces como pasaron la barrera, creí que solo el podía retirarla.

Shino- el ave tiene un Jutsu que le permite retirarla.

Kankuro- la barrera se ha vuelto ha activar.

Sakura- Sasuke kun…

Naruto- Sakura chan…

Sakura- ne Naruto, por que no vas con Hinata, y le ayudas un poco seguro su herida aun le duele y no puede aun ejecutar muchos movimientos.

Naruto- demo, demo…

Sakura- estaré bien, solo esperare un poco mas ha Sasuke kun, te prometo que en unos minutos mas entro, me haría bien un descanso antes de poder tratar las heridas de Sasuke kun.

Naruto- vale Sakura Chan, pero entras en unos minutos, he? Sino yo mismo vengo a buscarte.

Sakura- Hai, Hai.

En las cercanías del refugio, en el bosque circundante, aun seguía huyendo un grupo de los enemigos que mantenían sitiado y vigilado cada metro cuadrado de ese bosque. Las figuras enigmáticas que recorrían ha gran velocidad esquivando árboles, piedras, arbustos, rodeaban lo mas lejos posible del refugio, a las orillas de un acantilado en con la esperanza de perder en el camino al enemigo, ya no era un numero tan grandes de criaturas las que corrían protegiendo a su creador y al protegido de este, debido ha la necesidad de reservar chacra, este los había regresado a su base original, tinta.

-estas bien?- preguntaba a su acompañante

Sasuke- he estado mejor

-intento perderlos, pero no es nada fácil, si seguimos así, no estoy seguro de poder llegar al refugio, perdona.

Sasuke- no importa mientras ellos desconozcan la ubicación de los demás.

-me preocupan tus heridas, y la falta de reposición de tu chacra, si nos atrapan y combatimos no podrás hacer nada.

Sasuke- hmp

-no te enojes, simplemente me estoy preocupando por ti, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke- como puedes hacer eso?

La curiosidad del Uchiha, pudo mas que cualquier otra cosa ante tal peculiar actitud que habia visto en transcurso del viaje en su interlocutor.

-el que?

Sasuke' como puedes reír aun con una situación como esta?

'una sonrisa puede hacer que hasta tu enemigo baje la guardia, nunca sabes cuando es sincera, o cuando es fingida.

Sasuke-…

-(pensando) _debo darme prisa, el hecho de que este hablando mas de lo que debe es un indicio de que hace todo lo posible para no perder el conocimiento, pero no puedo estar seguro si es por la gravedad de sus heridas o por el cansancio y falta de chacra, me gustaría poder detenerme ha revisar mis dudas, pero en esta situación detenerse es dar ventaja al enemigo. _

Una gran parte del camino pasaron en silencio, lo que lo rompió fue la desaparición de uno de las criaturas que al deshacerse volvió al estuche de tinta de su amo. Y alarmo a Sasuke.

-no te preocupes, no estes tan alerta, no ayuda a tus heridas, yo lo he llamado de regreso, debo reservar mas chacra, esta carrera se esta haciendo eterna.

Sasuke- debe haber una forma de engañarlos y permitirnos escapar.

-creo que la hay, pero ejecutarla en tus condiciones, no puedo asegurar que no agrave tu situación.

Sasuke- cual situación?

-Uchiha orgulloso.

Sasuke- te he escuchado.

-veras, al parecer al no tener otra salida, lo mejor sera realizarla, pero necesitare un poco de tu chacra para que sirva de señuelo.

Sasuke- que debo hacer?

En la entrada del improvisado refugio, Naruto había logrado hacer descansar ha Sakura, prometiéndole tomar el la guardia y avisarle nomás sintiera el cambio en la barrera.

Naruto- Teme espero que este bien.

Dentro de la cueva, descansaban el resto de los gennins, Sakura, y Hinata dormían próximas de si Temari, dormía sentada respaldándose ha la marioneta de su hermano, Gaara contemplaba el fuego de la fogata sin bajar la guardia, Kankuro dormitaba a lado de Temari, Kiba mantenía los ojos cerrados y en sus piernas descansaba un exhausto Akamaru, y Shino, bueno, Shino era alguien quien no se podía decir si dormía o estaba despierto.

Desde la llegada de los últimos, habían transcurrido dos horas, el ave aun estaba vigilante en las cercanías del refugio, esperando a que su creador diese nuevas ordenes u ordenase su retirada, Naruto contemplaba la luna llena del cielo despejado, era impresionante lo hermosa que y pacifica que se miraba aquella escena, nadie diría que a las afueras de ese pequeño refugio esperaban sombras asechando a su mas mínimo descuido para saltarles enzima.

Naruto- Sasuke…

De pronto el ave que aun no perdía de vista el horizonte, alerto a Naruto, pues al mover su mirada del punto fijo que observaba hizo mover su plumaje derribar un poco de nieve de la copa de aquellos árboles.

Naruto dirigió su mirada también hacia aquel punto en especifico que el ave observaba, y concentro todo su chacra en la búsqueda de alguna anomalía en aquella zona, pasaron varios minutos, y el no sentía nada, empezaba ha creer que todo había sido un error de la dichosa ave, cuando al rastrear por enésima vez aquel punto, detecto que la barrera era removida ligeramente y muy rápido, para luego volver ha activarse en cuestión de segundos, Gaara que también había sentido esa ruptura de chacra ya hacia al umbral de la cueva…

A los pocos minutos de estar observando hacia ese punto en particular, el chacra que hasta hacia poco no reconocía, quedo claro ante su rastreo.

Naruto- ese chacra…Sasuke' menciono por lo bajo, y al captar lo que había dicho no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y gritar el nombre de su compañero.- Sasuke!!!!

Ante ese grito, los que ya hacían dormidos al interior de la cueva, despertaron de golpe, en especial cierta pelirosa que no había tenido sueños muy gratos debido a su preocupación.

Sakura- Sasuke kun- en cuestión de segundos se incorporo de su improvisado lecho, y corrió hasta la posición en la que se encontraba Naruto cerca de la entrada de la cueva.

A los segundos el resto la había seguido, incluida Hinata que con ayuda de Kiba se incorporo para llegar hasta la entrada.

Naruto y Sakura observaban expectantes cualquier posible movimiento en el bosque cercano, cualquier sombra podía ser esa persona esperada, o enemigos que lograron engañarlos.

La luna fue cubierta por una ligera nube en aquel cielo estrellado, pero cuando sus rayos por fin pudieron pasar de aquel obstáculo, se concentraron a un par de sombras que caminaban lentamente hacia la ubicaron de los demás, una venia ha pie guiando a un cuadrúpedo, la otra montaba sobre aquella criatura.

La luz ayudo a reconocer el rostro de aquellos jóvenes que caminaban rumbo al refugio.

Naruto- Sasuke Teme, Chico Baka!!!!

Sakura- Sasuke kun

Pocos segundos después ambos jóvenes ya habían llegado hasta la entrada de la cueva, el chico seguía sonriendo de forma muy tranquila, mientras que Sasuke hacia lo posible para mantenerse conciente.

-me alegra observar que llegaron a salvo, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero son muy persistentes en conseguir lo que quieren.

Sakura- Sasuke kun.

Naruto- Teme estas bien.

Sasuke- mejor que nunca, Dobe.

Naruto- estas bien, tienes energías para rebatirme lo que digo, y no me llames dobe.

El chico hizo una señal para que la criatura se agachase lo mas cercano al suelo y así facilitarle el descenso a su protegido, ya que sabia de antemano que un Uchiha con lo orgulloso que era no permitiría ayuda de nadie para bajar.

En cuanto Sasuke puso sus dos pies en el suelo, y con esfuerzo mantuvo el equilibrio, la criatura regreso a ser tinta e introducirse en el estuche de su dueño.

-seria bueno que la señorita te curase las heridas, y te hiciera un chequeo, ha pero sobre todo seria bueno que reposaras, sino jamás recuperaras el chacra que perdiste- dijo esto mientras sonreía.

Sasuke le miro con ojos llenos de duda y desconfianza, a pesar de que el le había ayudado y había logrado traerlo ha salvo hasta ese lugar, no se le hacia fácil confiar en una persona de la cual ni el nombre conocía.

Sasuke- antes que nada, tenemos un asunto pendiente, quien rayos eres tu? Y que hacías siguiéndonos?

-ha te diste cuenta, era de esperar de un Uchiha-

Sasuke- habla de una buena vez, que me desespera esa sonrisa.

Gaara- yo también quiero saber, contesta lo que te pregunta

-bueno, tienen derecho a saber, pero eso sera mañana, tu por ahora descansa.

Sasuke- como te atre…

Sasuke corto a mitad su argumento, de repente le pareció que todo se quedaba en silencio, y que las piernas le fallaban en mantener su peso corporal, en cuestión de segundos sus heridas le dolían como nunca, y la falta de equilibrio no ayudaba en nada, todo se volvió negro, en cuestión de segundos solo podía sentir cansancio y dolor, demasiado como para mantenerse conciente. Pero logro escuchar un nombre en esos momentos.- Sai.

Naruto solo atino ha evitar que Sasuke impactara contra el suelo, y Sakura se apresuro ha corroborar sus signos vitales.

-Sai, pueden llamarme Sai, si necesitan un nombre para llamarme, pero por lo demás les aconsejo a que esperen hasta mañana, y descansen, no sera un regreso muy tranquilo que digamos, además que el Uchiha necesita atención médica y reposo.

Naruto le miro de forma inquisitiva, Sakura solo observaba de reojo mientras tomaba el pulso a Sasuke, los demás le observaban con cierto recelo, confusión y desconfianza, sin embargo hicieron caso de lo dicho y entraron a la cueva.

Sai, se quedo un rato mas afuera, espero a que todos entraran para escribir con gran agilidad una mensaje en un papiro especial que solo podía ser revelado con la sangre del destinatario, luego llamo al ave que aun reposaba sobre las copas de los árboles, y dispuso de ella, le redujo el tamaño lo suficiente como para que pasara desapercibida del enemigo, y entrego el mensaje, y le dio las ordenes de llegar hasta Konoha y entregar ese mensaje al capitán Yamato, una vez que libero el ave, la observo por unos segundos, para después dar la vuelta y caminar al interior de la cueva, pero a unos metros después detenerse y decir

Sai- se que estan ahí, y no me molesta, no creo que sean enemigos, pues ustedes acabaron con aquellos, pero lo que me intriga es saber por que también los protegen, por que no salen a la luz? Aunque estoy conciente que eso no me importa, bueno, si quieren descansar un poco sin altercados, son bienvenidos al interior de la barrera, así que no hay prisa para que salgan de ella.

Diciendo esto se retiro al interior de la cueva y solo el viento resonó por aquellas latitudes del bosque.

-así que esos son los ANZUS de Konoha hum, pertenecías ha ellos?

-eso fue tiempo pasado Deidara, ya no importa

-Tobi tiene dudas, Tobi quiere saber por que nos descubrieron.

-Por que tu no te callas y haces demasiado ruido hum.

-Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi no hace ruido, Deidara sempai.

-a callar, aprovechen ha descansar que un tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Itachi sempai tiene razón Tobi descansara para estar bien por la mañana.

-Por primera vez te doy la razón, Yeha; hay que descansar.

-yo haré la primera guardia luego tu Deidara y por ultimo Tobi, debemos contactar al líder por la mañana.

Así este grupo en peculiar se oculto de nuevo al abrigo de las sombras esperando pacientemente que la mañana arribara y comenzar su marcha de nuevo a la aldea oculta de la hoja.

Mientras tanto en el interior del refugio, la mayoría ya descansaba dos habían aceptado hacer la guardia, mientras que Sakura se mantenía junto ha Sasuke curando las heridas del brazo, y atendiendo constantemente sus flujos de chacra, era posible que no despertase hasta la mañana, no lejos de ahí, Hinata observaba detalladamente los meticulosos cuidados que Sakura realizaba en Sasuke. Tan absorta se encontraba que no se percato de que cierto rubio se acomodo a su lado para observarla en silencio, solo cuando ella giro su rostro hacia el suelo y suspiro desilusionada. Cuando de repente escucho una voz que le llamaba…

Naruto- Hinata que tienes?, por que suspiras así?, aun te duele, por que puedo decirle ha Sakura que te atienda la herida.

Hinata- Na…Naruto Kun.

Naruto- Hinata Chan estas roja tienes fiebre? Espera aquí voy por Sakura…

Hinata- no…no hace…falta…Na..Naruto Kun.

Naruto- si tu lo dices.

El silencio se apodero de ellos por unos minutos, hasta que Hinata reunió todo el valor para romperlo.

Hinata- Sa…Sakura san, debe querer mucho ha Uchiha san…

Naruto- he, por que lo dices?

Hinata- no, este quiero decir que debe tenerle mucho aprecio, lo digo por los cuidados con los que ella lo atiende, en todo el rato no he visto que se separe de el.

Naruto- el Teme tiene mucha suerte, desde que lo conozco ha sido favorecido con la gracia de Sakura, ella estaba mas feliz cuando el estaba cerca, siempre ha sido así desde pequeños.

Hinata- A…a ti te…te gusta …Sakura san?

Naruto- que?!!!!!!- dijo este con gran sorpresa y asombro en su voz.

Hinata- no, yo… yo no quería…quería inmiscuirme, perdón.

Naruto- no, no te estoy recriminando, es solo que me sorprendiste con la pregunta.

Hinata- gomen…

Naruto, no hay por que disculparse, y la verdad, no a mi no me gusta Sakura, es una gran chica, una buena ninja y mi mejor amiga, además de que su corazón ya tiene dueño desde hace mucho tiempo, y creo que es correspondido, solo espero que algun día ambos se den cuenta.

Hinata- te refieres ha Uchiha san?

Naruto- claro, el Teme sera un Baka, frio, desconsiderado y el peor en relaciones publicas, pero con Sakura es diferente, se ve un brillo distinto en sus ojos cuando la mira.

(N/A- cosa mía o Naruto anda filosófico y despierto. Conste que yo no lo he cambiado.)

Hinata- comprendo…

Naruto- solo espero que nada malo les pase a ninguno.

Hinata-…

Naruto- y tu Hinata supongo que tendrás muchos pretendientes?

Hinata- yo…yo, no, para nada, soy demasiado torpe como para que alguien se fije en mi…soy una vergüenza como ninja

Naruto- no digas eso, tu no eres torpe y mucho menos una vergüenza, si la gente no ve lo linda y tierna que eres es por que estan ciegos. En cambio a mi que me digas, tengo razones para creer que terminare mis días sin la persona que quiero…

Hinata- Naruto kun…

Naruto- además que ella jamás se fijaría en mi, ella es demasiado para alguien como yo. Es tan inocente, tiene una linda sonrisa, que no diera yo por verla mas a menudo sonreír, además que dudo que sienta lo mismo.

Hinata- algo parecido sucede con migo, esa persona en especial no se da cuenta de mi, le he visto desde pequeña, pero un día desapareció y pensé que lo había perdido, pero ahora creo que realmente lo perdí, y seré feliz si el lo es. Aunque la verdad creo que nunca sabrás si siente o no lo mismo si no lo dices.

Naruto- entonces por que no se lo has dicho?

Hinata- por que nunca he tenido el suficiente valor para hacerlo, me he resignado a verlo feliz con alguien mas.

Naruto- no digas eso, lucha por el, seguro que el siente lo mismo.

Hinata…

Naruto- sabes la persona que tiene mi corazón, es capaz de hacerme sentir muy querido, con tan solo verla, feliz con escuchar su risa, y libre con escucharla mencionar mi nombre, sin embargo temo lastimarla por lo cual no puedo acercarme ha ella.

Hinata- Naruto Kun, esa chica debe ser muy afortunada. Puedo saber quien es ella, la conozco?

Naruto- mejor que nadie, seguro, ella fue la primera en hacerme sentir bien, y sentir que puedo cumplir con mis sueños y deseos, por ella, me convertiré en Hokage, para que vea que sus palabras de aliento no fueron en balde.

Un leve silencio se volvió a apoderar de la conversación. Ya que ambos interlocutores pensaban en sus adentros que era lo que debían o no hacer.

Pov's Naruto.

Como decirle que ella es la persona en la que pienso, por la que sigo adelante en mi camino ha Hokage, como puede opinar que ella no vale nada, si ella vale mas que las riquezas de este mundo, pero no, ella jamás se fijaría en mi, menos llevando con migo esa maldición. No, Naruto Jamás se fijara en ti, ella, ella ya tiene ha alguien mas a quien quiere, y seguro esta persona la merece mas que yo.

Fin Pov's Naruto.

Pov's Hinata

Vamos Hinata reúne todo el valor para decirle lo que sientes, lo que quieres decirle desde hace mucho tiempo. No permitas que esta vez se aleje de ti, no lo pierdas. Hinata, no lo merecemos, pero al menos no morirás con eso, díselo, armate de valor y díselo.

Fin Pov's Hinata.

Pov's Naruto

Pero Naruto nada pierdes con decirlo, díselo, es lo menos que puedes hacer por ella, tan solo dile que es la chica mas bella que has tenido el honor de mirar, que tu corazos se detiene cuando la oyes hablar, que no concebirías una vida sin ella, díselo, lo mas que pasara es que te diga no, y que le gusta alguien mas, pero Naruto recuerda que mientras este con vida…

Fin Pov's Naruto

Naruto- las heridas se curaran…

Hinata pero es probable que estas dejen cicatrices que no se borraran (1)

Naruto- Sabias ese dicho?

Hinata- me lo repito a mi misma siempre.

Naruto- es ahora o nunca- Hinata, pues veras yo…sabes la chica que es la dueña de mi corazón tiene los ojos mas lindos que he visto y no pierdo oportunidad para decírselo, cuando los mire de nuevo después de mucho tiempo recordé tantas cosas de ella que lo único que atine ha hacer fue ha abrazarla, para evitar que se fuera lejos de mi.

Hinata- Naruto Kun…-estaba perpleja, acaso, eso era, no, no podía ser, o si?

Naruto- _por que no dice nada, acaso no entiende que ella es la chica más bella que existe, y que no soy digno de tenerla ni como amiga.oye un momento Naruto desde cuando dices esas cosas? Seguro que ahora te cree un loco._

Hinata- Naruto Kun, veras, yo…yo…

Naruto- olvida lo que dije Hinata chan, por favor, fue cosa mía, perdón- se disculpaba mientras colocaba su mano en su cuello- no quiero que pienses que yo…- la verdad es que no pudo continuar, ya que ahora era Hinata la que le detenía el habla, pues le sonreía con ternura y bondad, claro que también tenia un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas- te ves tan hermosa, justo como te recordaba.-justo en ese momento llevo sus manos ha su boca y la tapo con ambas

Hinata- Naruto Kun…

Naruto_- Hay no, dije lo que estaba pensando, ahora si la hiciste, bravo Naruto, das las razones suficientes como para que el Teme te llame Dobe. Pero bueno, mira, ya la hiciste, pues termínala no?_

Hinata- etto, yo…

Naruto- Hinata chan, ya se que lo que voy ha hacer esta mal, pero ya que, metí la pata anteriormente y hoy no me queda mas que sumir las consecuencias, Hinatalachicadelacualhablabaerastu. – _magnifico estabas tan nervioso que lo dejaste ir todo de un solo, tu y tu gran vocota_

Hinata- Naruto kun, etto, puedes repetirlo, es que no te entendí nada- le dice mientras bajaba su mirada y jugaba con sus dedos.

Naruto- pues yo dije…-_ya dilo, lo dijiste una vez puedes hacerlo de nuevo_- Hinata chan dije que la chica que a mi me gustaba, me gusta y seguramente me gustara para siempre eras tu.-_ya esta, lo dijiste mas claro que el agua bien o mal, lo dijiste_.

Hinata- etto…Naruto kun…yo…no sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras…y…yo…quería…pues…decirte…que…

Naruto- Hinata chan sea lo que sea que me digas por favor no tartamudees, me pones mas nervioso de lo que estoy.

Hinata- gomen, Naruto kun, demo yo, quería decirte que, pues que…

Naruto- que me agradeces el cumplido pero que no puedes aceptar mi cariño, si ya se, ya me lo esperaba, perdóname tu a mi Hinata chan te puse en una situación muy mala, gomen.

Hinata- No Naruto Kun, no, tu no tienes por que disculparte, la que debería de disculparse soy yo, que no sabe expresar sus sentimientos al chico que quiere y le acaba de confesar su amor.

La sorpresa de lo escuchado en ese momento le había dejado atónito, estaba contestándole su cariño, a su manera tímida, pero le estaba respondiendo, cuanto amaba esa forma de ser, esa forma de hacerlo sentir el ser mas dichoso sobre la tierra, como quería protegerla, por ella luchaba, por ella se convertiría en Hokage, por ella viviría de ahora en adelante.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas después de ese momento, una mirada les decía todo lo que querían decirse o saber, lo demás sobraba, o estaba implícito, para que decir mas si ya todo lo importante estaba dicho, solo quedaba esperar, y que el tiempo hiciera lo que tenia que hacer, pues todo comenzaba desde cero y ellos estaban dispuestos ha comenzar desde ahí.

Amanecía, le dolía todo desde su cabeza hasta los huesos de su torso, estaba consiente, de eso no había duda, los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de pequeños huecos en la cueva le pegaban directamente en los ojos, gotas de agua mojaban el lecho en el que ya hacia, quizás la nieve que se derretía lentamente con los cálidos rayos del sol, sin embargo muy en sus adentros el sabio que la nieve y el hielo por mas cálido que fuese el sol nunca desaparecerían.

Se dijo débil a si mismo, se dijo inútil por no poder evitar llegar a la situación en la cual se encontraban, se maldijo una y mil veces por permitirse que le mirasen así, que le ayudasen, su orgullo y frialdad le impedía aceptar su situación, o era mas bien su vergüenza y tristeza que le impedía aceptarla, hace mucho que cerro su corazón ha sentimientos tan innecesarios como esos, y no iba a comenzar ahora, no señor.

Intento incorporarse sobre su brazo izquierdo sin embargo el dolor se apodero de el en ese momento, había olvidado el daño recibido por su misma técnica, un leve quejido y una mueca de dolor se escaparon de su control, se dejo caer nuevamente.

Como podía estar así de herido? No recordaba tener heridas de gravedad, y mucho menos no recordaba haber perdido el conocimiento para despertar así, había perdido tiempo valioso, tiempo que no se perdonara haber perdido si en el se consideraba la pequeña posibilidad de salir a salvo de aquel bosque infernal. Nuevamente intento incorporarse esta vez utilizando su brazo bueno, claro si se le podía llamar así, pero una voz le detuvo en su intento.

-no deberías hacer movimientos muy bruscos, al menos no aun.

Miro hacia la dirección donde provenía aquella voz que le distrajo de su intento, para encontrar a una somnolienta Sakura que le miraba desde una distancia prudente cercana a el.

Sakura- veo que haz repuesto tus energías, pero aun así te recomiendo que no intentes hacer nada aun, tienes heridas graves que no pude tratar anoche, y lo único que lograras será volverte a lastimar.

Sasuke- Hmp.

Sakura- ya, no me te enojes es por tu propio bien- de repente se aproximo gateando hasta donde estaba el, y con cuidado examina de pies a cabeza su estado, para luego suspirar hondamente y hace acto de querer ayudarle a incorporarse al menos que este sentado, ya que no le hace gracia alguna que este de pie tan pronto.

Sasuke-gracias, pero creo que puedo yo solo, Sakura.

Sakura- se que puedes tu solo, pero aun así quiero ayudarte, ya sabes para retribuirte lo de ayer.

Sasuke, estaba confundido, muchas veces antes su compañera de equipo había sido auxiliada por el, pero nunca ella le había retribuido su ayuda, es mas el no lo hacia con ese fin. En sus cavilaciones mentales, se dejo ayudar por su compañera.

Le miraba detalladamente cada paso y acción que realizaba, cada movimiento de ella a favor de el, le miraba y se preguntaba por que?, miro hacia el lugar que hasta hace unos minutos ella ocupaba, estaba claro que había pasado la noche a su lado, cuidándolo, y pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, molestias y avances.

Estaba seguro que antes de perder el conocimiento había observado el cansancio remarcado en el rostro de su compañera, sin embargo había curado sus heridas, a pesar de las escasas reservas de chacra, ella estaría mas cansada que el, y sin embargo ella seguía adelante cuidándole, cambiando los vendajes de su brazo, le observaba hacerlo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, esa sonrisa que tantas veces había visto y que siempre le hacia olvidar todo, anhelaba mas que nadie ser el dueño de esas sonrisas.

Se reprendió ha si mismo cuando se descubrió pensando ese tipo de cosas, ella era su amiga, y si ya sabia desde hace tiempo que el quería considerarla como algo mas, pero no la merecía, seguramente a su lado ella solo sufriría, merecía algo mejor, mucho mejor.

Estos pensamientos aparecieron recientemente durante esta misión, mas bien durante la batalla del día anterior. Pues ahora sabia que tarde o temprano, el Clan Uchiha desaparecería con el, ella no merecía ninguna de las prontas tragedias ha suceder, por ello no la merecía, y por ellos estaba seguro que ella no le quería. Bajo su vista cansado a los vendajes nuevos que ahora reposaban en sus brazos, el amor dolía mas que cualquier herida, definitivamente dolía, y mucho.

Le miro siempre serio, siempre alerta, nunca relajado, jamás descansando, fue un privilegio para mi velar por su sueno y bienestar, estaba cansado, y yo me encargaría que descansara.

Realmente se veía muy tranquilo y feliz mientras dormía, me asegure de vendarle sus heridas, la técnica utilizada por el era muy efectiva, pero los danos a su brazo fueron masivos, me costo mucho regenerar los tejidos desde la base, para retirar el dañado.

Sin embargo valió la pena, lo se ahora que esta despierto y puedo ver de nuevo esos ojos negros observarme como siempre lo hacen, ya tiene ese peculiar brillo que me hechiza, sin embargo se que ese brillo no es para mi, es mi amigo, el mejor que tengo, el y Naruto son mis hermanos, mi familia, jamás me atrevería a creer que le me mira mas allá de una hermana.

Suspiro pesadamente, estaba cansada, pero no físicamente, bueno, tal vez si, pero era otra cosa lo que le cansaba, miro de reojo a Sasuke cuando termino de cambiarle los vendajes, y miro con impresión que había bajado la mirada, se sentiría mal?, acaso le dolería lago?

Se aproximo lentamente hasta quedar muy cerca del rostro del chico…

Sakura- Sasuke kun, te sientes mal?, te duele algo?.

Sasuke, al ver la proximidad de Sakura, le devolvió la mirada, fría, etérea como siempre le había mirado, pero en eta aun en lo profundo de ella algo había cambiado, algo que Sakura detecto, algo que ni la mas grande barrera de frialdad había logrado esconder, en sus ojos ahora había tristeza y resignación, cosa que no le gusto nada ha Sakura que de inmediato pregunto por que?

Sasuke que no entendió la razón de su pregunta solo pudo devolver una mirada de incomprensión.

Sakura- por que? por que me miras así?, por que hay tristeza y resignación en tus ojos? .por que Sasuke Kun?

Sasuke no dijo nada, le miro de nuevo con esa fría mirada, y la aparto voluntariamente.

Sakura- Sasuke kun.

Sasuke- es una molestia…

Eso fue todo lo que dijo, lo suficientemente alto como para que ella escuchara sin embargo lo dijo más para si, para convencerse que tan solo era una molestia, y que tarde o temprano desaparecería.

Sakura- perdón yo no quise…

Sasuke- no hablaba de ti, hablaba de mí.

Sakura- perdón…

El silencio de nuevo inundo la estancia, a donde miraran estaba sus compañeros aun dormidos, guardando energías para el viaje de regreso, o simplemente recuperándolas, lo que venia seria difícil, pero lo superarían.

La mirada de Sakura se poso en Naruto, que ya hacia dormido a lado de Hinata quien se recargaba en el, juntos, parecían felices, algo que merecían, algo que ella deseaba, miro de nuevo ha Sasuke quien también los miraba, una mirada de ternura estaba en sus ojos, pero aun tenia la tristeza en su mirada. Finalmente Sakura decidió terminar con el silencio, no le gustaba esa mirada, y estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de lo que sucediera con tal de cambiarla.

Sakura- Sasuke kun, perdona, pero puedo preguntar que es una molestia?

Ahí estaba la pregunta que el no quería contestar, sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que no la podía dejar sin respuesta, no ha ella.

Sasuke- esto que siento es una molestia.

Sakura- que sientes?, te puedo ayudar?

Sasuke- puedes, pero no debes.

Sakura- no te entiendo. Si no me cuentas no puedo ayudar.

Sasuke- seria mejor así, así no te pongo en una mala situación, y tu no me dañas, mas de lo que ya lo haces.

Sakura- dañarte? cuando lo he hecho, dímelo y reparare mi error.

Sasuke- no puedes hacerlo, me dañas y no estas consiente de hacerlo, la verdad creo que soy yo mismo el que me daño en tu nombre.

Sakura- Sasuke kun.

Sasuke- Suspiro Sakura, es una molestia, esto que siento, por que antes ya lo habia sentido, sin embargo antes era motivo de alegría, hoy ya es motivo de dolor.

Sakura- pero…

Sasuke- esto que siento no es bueno, Tu y Naruto son todo lo que tengo, lo sabes?

Sakura- si

Sasuke- por tanto sabes que lo ultimo que deseo es perderlos o verles sufrir, por tanto no quiero ser motivo de dicho sufrimiento, al menos de eso intento convencerme.

Sakura- que pasa?, dímelo, por favor

Sasuke- esto duele, por que no hay forma de borrarlo, me duele por que no pude evitarlo, me duele por que no puedo realizarlo.

Sakura- déjame ayudarte.

Sasuke- demasiado riesgo.

Sakura- lo correré, si con eso alivio tu dolor.

Sasuke- sufrirás mas que yo.

Sakura- pero estaremos los dos, y el sufrimiento será menos.

Sasuke- pero el dolor será el doble por ese mismo motivo.

Sakura- me arriesgare, por ello.

Sasuke- sabes lo que tengo, verdad? Las consecuencias del futuro que vendrá.

Sakura- lo se y aun así quiero, vivirlo, con tigo.

Sasuke- entonces no hay por que decirlo.

Sakura- aun así quiero oírlo, déjame sentirlo, comparte tu dolor con migo, que yo compartiré mi felicidad con tigo.

Sasuke- si llegase a suceder lo que temo, te resignaras y seguirás por mi.

Sakura- llegado el momento sabré que hacer.

Sasuke-vivirás, por mi?

Sakura- viviré por ti, por mi, por nosotros.

Sasuke- sufrirás, estas de acuerdo?

Sakura- sufriré, lo se, pero al final tus recuerdos y los nuestros tendré.

Sasuke- aunque te deje ahí estaré.

Sakura- aunque me dejes, vivo en mi te mantendré.

Sasuke- juntos hasta el final?

Sakura- hasta que el tiempo quiera así será, ahí estaré, para, ti.

Sasuke- viviré por ti, seguiré por ti.

Sakura- lo confieso tengo miedo, pero con tigo a mi lado lo superaremos, verdad Sasuke kun?

Sasuke- lo lograremos.

Sakura- seremos felices, mientras dure, por que lo merecemos.

El viento en su silencio fue mudo testigo de este pacto de este acuerdo, al final, seguir adelante es lo que queda, y dentro de poco la guerra que se avecina pronto estallaría, pero no se llevaría, lo que ahora cuatro personas sentían.

El enemigo ya hacia tras esos arboles donde se levantaba ahora el sol, esperando pacientemente el despertar de poderes que son capaces de hacer cambiar el giro que el destino depara ya.

* * *

Hola, aquí esta el otro capitulo, medio cursi, medio raro, la verdad debería ser romántico, pero esta faceta a mi no me sale, perdonen por este capitulo. Si ya se que prometí que saldría Kyuubi, pero es que el capitulo me salió demasiado largo, espero no se aburran, aun así, subiré algo respecto a Kyuubi, sera mi segundo anexo, que espero poder poner a mas tardar pasado mañana, pero antes quiero terminar un songfic en el que estoy trabajando y si no lo hago se me va la idea, ha pero este no lo verán hasta que termine esta historia… bueno no hay mas que decir, de nuevo perdón si no fue de su agrado. 

Atte. Ariane de Virgo


	17. AnexoII: Kyuubi

Lo se, me trade, pero es que se me fue la inspiracion, ademas que la muy chistosa me vino solo ha darme ideas a medias, que tristeza. en fin aqui esta el anexo. ha si pueden pasen por mi profile, ahi estan las ideas de mis futuros fics.

* * *

Anexo II: Kyuubi, el despertar de una leyenda 

Kyuubi, el poderoso Zorro de las nueve colas, que alguna vez azoló la villa oculta de la Hoja, un sacrificio tan grande como el mismo universo fue necesario para poder sellarlo y evitar que este destruyera su tan amado hogar.

Dejo todo atrás, aquel legendario héroe que lo sello, esperando, confiando y creyendo que todo será mejor, solo pedía perdón por la futura vida de el contenedor, un niño de apenas horas de nacido, el llevaría a cuestas la carga de el zorro maldito en su interior.

Por cinco años ese secreto se oculto, hasta que se hizo eminente que otro le buscaba para obtener el poder que guardaba, actualmente no se podía decir que numero de enemigos y aldeas estaban detrás del contenedor del Kyuubi, solo se podía decir, que ya estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

Durante mucho tiempo este contenedor fue neutralizado, vigilado y hasta cierto punto controlado, era de sorprenderse la facilidad con la que el chico controlaba el chakra del Kyuubi, cosa a la cual no se le dio importancia; grave error, ya que en la actualidad el contenedor ya no era mas un contenedor, el chakra del Kyuubi había sido fácilmente acoplado a las necesidades de aquel cuerpo, quien solo esperaba el detonante necesario para explotar.

Y ese detonante estaba a unos cuantos minutos de suceder, ya que un grupo muy numeroso de ninjas caminaba a la defensiva dentro de aquel silencioso valle, habían transcurrido mas de dos semanas desde el ataque perpetrado en la tundra del país de la nieve, nadie sabia como, o por que, pero al día siguiente del ataque, cuando todos estaban listos para partir, Sai envió a una de sus creaciones para que se adelantara a el resto he informara cualquier actividad sospechosa del bosque, sin embargo durante los próximos días, no se detecto ningún rastro del enemigo, desapareció de un segundo a otro y eso no tranquilizaba para nada ha los ninjas que ahí viajaban.

Durante los próximos dos días seguían a la defensiva, esperando y confiando en llegar a salvo, o estaban en condiciones para luchar, mucho menos para ganar, confiaban en que la ayuda llegase cuanto antes, ya que pronto llegarían al valle del fin, la frontera del país del fuego, llegar hasta ahí los pondría en una situación favorable, pero muy vulnerable.

En Konoha sus habitantes inician de nuevo su rutina, nada transcurre fuera de lo normal, el examen aun estaba en marcha, los resultados eran informados cada doce horas, ya habían equipos que fueron eliminados con el transcurso del examen, hasta ese momento ningún equipo había regresado de las misones encomendadas en esa fase, pero tenían información que les aseguraba el pronto arribo de por lo menos un equipo.

Sin embargo a pesar de esa paz que reinaba en fachas de Konoha, en el centro de inteligencias de la aldea, todo era un caos, ya que por lo menos tres equipos participantes habían desaparecido de la vigilancia que tenían, otro equipo desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno desde el inicio del examen, ahora que habían enviado tres equipos de AMBUS a su búsqueda esperaban impacientes los resultados de tal.

Sin embargo en los cielos que cubrían Konoha la única muestra de supervivencia de estos equipos ya hacia dirigiéndose hasta la torre del Hokage, con un urgente mensaje donde se solicitaba la pronta aparición de ANBUS, para lograr regresar intactos a Konoha, volando pronta y rápida, ya que cada segundo contaba para el éxito de la misión de su creador.

Fue detectado en cuestión de segundos por los vigías de la torre que inmediatamente enviaron ha un mensajero para anunciar la llegada de dicha ave.

Pronto en los ventanales de la oficina del Hokage se posaba un ave de apariencia muy real, pero a quien al entregar el mensaje se esfumo como había sido predicho, el ave hecha de tinta dejo el mensaje en manos del Hokage, quien dispuso ha leerlo, sabiendo que para hacerlo necesitaría de su propia sangre.

Cuando termino de leer la encomienda, ordeno de inmediato la salida de tres grupos ANBUS mas, la dispersión de tres águilas que llevasen la información del paradero de los equipos, a los ANBUS que ya los buscaban y que le llevasen a Jiraiya, Tsunade y Kakashi en ese instantes.

Hokage- que buscan? Por que ha Uchiha, y no ha Naruto, que esconde el legado Uchiha que sea mas deseable que el Sello Uzumaki…que esconde el clan Uchiha?

Hokage- Iruka!

Iruka- si Hokage sama?

Hokage- ve a la biblioteca central, busca todos los archivos relacionados con el Clan Uchiha, todo sobre sellos malditos y su historia, pero ya…

Iruka- como ordene Hokage sama

Hokage- kyuubi, Madara, que los relaciona, Minato, Uchiha, ustedes sabían algo que el resto del pueblo no, pero que era?

Hokage- Kyuubi, que se de ti? Por que te buscan ahora, por que te quieren junto con el legado de Madara, que te liga a el.

En otro lugar, en las fronteras del país del fuego.

Sai- El valle del Fin, debemos estar alertas.

Durante todo su trayecto, Sai estaba seguro que el equipo de la aldea de la Luz les había acompañado siempre vigilantes del camino, siempre pendientes cuando ellos descansaban, nunca distraídos, siempre en guardia, era de admirar su convicción, sin embargo el por que hacían esto era algo que turbaba mucho al joven ANBU.

Cruzar ese valle seria su victoria o su derrota, en territorio enemigo eran vulnerables, pero en su territorio los bosques estaban reguardados por el poder del fuego, solo esperaba poder llegar ha salvo con ellos, ya después se preocuparía por desobedecer las ordenes de ser un simple vigía, pero la situación lo ameritaba no.

Sin embargo tenia la convicción de que no regresarían en paz ha Konoha, su corazón le decía que algo lo esperaba en aquel valle y temía ha toda costa que fuese la misma muerte quien los estuviese esperando, ya que al final de todo en ese valle ya hacia la mas terrible historia de batallas desatadas, y su maldición aseguraba que cualquiera que batallara ahí terminaría encontrando su fin.

Sin embargo ahora que se detenían, ahora que miraba sobre sus cabezas, ahora que la amenaza era inminente ya no podía dar marcha atrás, ni avanzar sin batallar, Konoha esperaba el regreso de tres equipos, y el haría lo posible por llevar ha esos tres equipos aun que eso le costase la vida, de todas formas el era un ANBU, entrenado para cumplir su misión a cualquier costo.

Sai- esperaba llevarlos sin necesidad de batallar.

Sasuke- las cosas nunca son como uno desea.

Naruto- quería tomar un tazón de ramen en paz, junto con Hinata.

Temari- creo que Suna tendrá que esperar un poco mas.

Sai- cuento con su ayuda, y la de aquellos que nos ven desde las sombras, Konoha los espera.

Sakura- colocándose los guantes en las manos- querrás decir nos espera, por que tu vendrás con nosotros.

Sasuke- en el momento oportuno las sombras nos ayudaran hasta entonces…

Naruto- bien, salgan de ahí, donde quiera que estén, el gran Naruto Uzumaki será su oponente.

Sasuke- Dobe no cambias.

-así que finalmente podemos tener reunidas a nuestras presas. Mi señor estará muy feliz de que los lleve ha ustedes.

Sasuke' pues tu señor se quedara con las ganas.

'creo que no, ahora que los tenemos no los dejaremos ir, saben que están rodeados y que los superamos en numero, además que pueden hacer tres equipos de gennins en contra de ninjas de elite.

Sasuke- ven y averígualo tu mismo.

-insolente, estas son las ordenes Maten a todo aquel que interfiera, no dejen enemigo con vida, pero no dañen a las presas mi señor los quiere con vida, necesitamos el chacra del cerezo, la vida del portador del Kyuubi, pero sobre todo traigan con vida al heredero de Madara.

En Konoha…

Kurenai- que sucede Kakashi, por que cerraste de improviso tu libro?

Kakashi- tengo un mal presentimiento.

Asuma- que quieres decir?

Kakashi- no lo se Asuma, pero algo me dice que debo buscar cuanto antes ha Jiraiya y ha Tsunade, algo no esta bien y tiene que ver con el examen.

Kurenai- empiezas a preocuparme.

Kakashi-deberías. Algo grande se aproxima, y no es bueno.

Asuma- iré con Hokage sama, veré que puedo averiguar.

Kurenai- te ayudare a encontrar ha Tsunade y Jiraiya, te alcanzaremos después Asuma.

Kakashi- de acuerdo.-pensando- solo espero que los chicos estén bien.

El valle del fin será testigo de nuevo de una batalla desigual a muerte, por los grandes poderes de las nuevas generaciones sin embargo la tragedia siempre esta presente en este lugar y una vez mas grandes fuerzas lucharan, como en el pasado Madara y Shodaime habían luchado, ahora luchaban nuevas generaciones, en busca de aquello que fue sellado en aquella batalla, el poder oculto de Kyuubi y el legado de Madara.


	18. El Valle del Fin

Bien aqui esta el capitulo 18, uno mas y bueno ya saben, les dejo con el capitulo...

* * *

El Valle del Fin.

-NARUTO!!!!!

Aquella batalla no estaba del todo bien, habían resistido durante mucho tiempo pero los refuerzos nunca llegaban, eran gennins por Dios, el enemigo los superaba en numero y aunque fueran ellos nunca hubiesen podido hacer algo solos.

Sakura intentaba curar a los heridos de su grupo, Sai había logrado enviar una de sus aves en busca de ayuda, pero estaba demasiado lejos de Konoha, el valle de la muerte estaba a un día de Konoha, y sabían que pronto caerían.

-Naruto, por favor detente-era el llamado en la voz cansada de Hinata, quien lloraba por ver en ese estado ha Naruto.

-Neji, por favor resiste- era lo que escuchaba cerca de si, Sakura, pues no hacia ni diez pasos que una joven llena de heridas , sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo que tenia una herida profusa y sangrante, por mas que ella intentaba contenerlo.

Sakura aun no recordaba exactamente como los otros dos grupos habían quedado en medio de esa batalla, solo sabia que debido ha ellos habían logrado mantenerse en pie, pero el enemigo estaba costando muchas victimas.

Ino era sostenida por Gaara mas delante de ella, le defendía con sus defensa de arena, pero el chacra de este pronto se agotaría y si escucho bien por parte de Temari muy pronto terminaría o bien exhausto e inconsciente, o bien en el estado actual de Naruto, Kankuro estaba preparado para evitar esto ultimo.

En otra parte del valle Lee seguía reteniendo al enemigo ha base de taijutsu, y defendiendo ha su equipo, con Neji en esa situación era claro que solo el estaba en condiciones de luchar, Shikamaru y Chouji hacían todo lo posible para mantener a mas enemigos ha raya, pero se les hacia imposible, esta ya era un batalla de desgaste.

Por otro lado ya hacia ella ahí curando la grabe herida de aquel sujeto que les había ayudado, su herida era seria y lo que ella intentaba ha toda costa era serrar las venas para que dejase de sangrar, tal vez así lograba recuperar parte del tejido, pero estaba débil y no tenia mucho con lo cual contar. La mascara de aquel joven ya hacia a un lado de su cabeza, pues se vio en la necesidad de resucitarle.

Los compañeros de este también combatían, eran buenos, superiores ha ellos, pero muy pocos como para poder vencerles, de algún modo u otro el chico que luchaba al lado de aquella rubia le recordaba mucho ha Sasuke, pero no sabia por que, además que el y la rubia no se apartaban de donde estaba ella curando ha su amigo, el luchaba ha base de jutsus, pero ella, luchaba de una forma ciertamente muy rara, causaba explosiones de la nada, bueno casi de la nada, pero no tenia tiempo para pensar en la situación, tenia que darse prisa y terminar con este chico y continuar con Neji, la sobrevivencia de ambos dependía de su técnica y precisión.

Sasuke mientras tanto tenía problemas que resolver, Naruto no le reaccionaba de una forma útil como el deseaba, un chacra demasiado peligroso y a la vez poderoso, le rodeaba, no sabia que era, pero temía que gracias ha ese chacra todo saliera de control, ya que segundos antes creyó ver formarse una silueta de un zorro alrededor de su amigo, y eso no era nada bueno, el Sharingan lo había detectado y por tanto debe ser que algo quiere despertar dentro de Naruto, tenia sus sospechas, pero no podía estar seguro.

Por otra parte, dentro de el algo no estaba bien, desde el mismo segundo en que ese extraño chacra emano de Naruto el suyo propio respondió de una manera feroz he intimidante hasta para su portador, el chacra de Naruto lo llamaba, llamaba a aquello que ya habitaba en el y ahora insistía en salir desde su interior, donde ya hacia dormido, algo demoniaco iba a despertar y el no estaba en condiciones de evitarlo, su chacra fluctuaba entre extinguirse y arrasar con todo a su rededor.

-vamos Naruto tu no eres así, reacciona Dobe-he ahí la razón del por que ahora Sasuke tenia mas de un problema era por que algo le decía en su interior que tenia que contener ha Naruto, su chacra explotaba cada vez mas y amenazaba con derrumbar los peñascos que ya hacían sobre ellos.

Sakura miraba desde la lejanía el estado de Naruto, y el de Sasuke, Hinata había resultado herida la intentar detenerlo, los shinobis que provenían de la aldea oculta de la luz le protegían a pesar de que ya había terminado de curar a su compañero y ahora atendía ha Neji.

El enemigo parecía estar complacido de haber logrado despertar al Zorro de nueve colas, sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que el legado de madara también despertara.

-Maldición, Naruto, reacciona- no se cansaba de llamar Sasuke ha Naruto, por alguna razón no le gustaba ver a su amigo de esa manera, y tenia el presentimiento que pronto caería en un estado de inconsciencia si todo seguía así.

-es inútil, portador del legado Uchiha, tu amigo no va ha reaccionar por mas que le llames- esa extraña voz del enemigo que el no podía ver pero sabia que estaba ahí le seguía repitiendo lo mismo.

-cállate- fue lo que logro articular, esa voz le estaba cansando y no tenia ganas de oírla- no seas cobarde y da la cara, enfréntate como todos los demás que están a tu servicio.

-no seas impaciente "legado de madara" pronto veras mi rostro, pero te lo repito , es inútil, el no contestara a tu llamado.

-he dicho que te calles, tu no sabes nada, ese de ahí aun sigue siendo Naruto, por tanto se que en el fondo el logra escucharme.

-Iluso, el no escuchara ha nadie, no ahora que ha despertado al Zorro de nueve colas Kyuubi.

-Kyuubi? El destructor de nueve colas?

-ese mismo Joven Legado.

Durante un segundo la batalla campal que llevaba tanto en el exterior como en el interior se detuvo, procesaba la información, se negaba a creer cualquier cosa que proviniese del enemigo, y menos de aquel que no podía ver, pero algo en su interior le daba la certeza de que esas palabras decían la verdad.

-Mientes- dejo ir en un murmullo- lo que tu afirmas es una mentira, Naruto no puede ser el portador de Kyuubi, Konoha no lo Hubiese permitido jamás.

-Hay cosas que ignoras joven legado, Konoha no es la sombra de lo que tu crees. Konoha no hizo nada para impedir que tu amigo no fuese el portador de Kyuubi, ni tampoco evito que masacran al clan Haruno… pero sobre todo Konoha no evito la matanza de tu clan, ni se interpuso en que te convirtieras a tan temprana edad en el portador del legado de Madara, Konoha es la culpable de todas tus desgracias, Konoha es el responsable de todos y cada uno de tus sufrimientos, incluso Konoha ha provocado que tu amigo terminase así.

-ya da la cara de una maldita vez- grito exasperado, por mas que su mente trabajaba por una solución, no la encontraba… si las cosas seguían asi no durarían mucho mas.

De repente su mundo dejo de andar, su vista en rededor se oscureció, un dolor punzante en su pecho le agobio, había cometido el peor error que un ninja podía cometer, y estaba consiente de eso, se descuido, perdió la concentración de la batalla y ahora tenia las consecuencias entre sus manos.

-no es bueno desconcentrarse tanto en una batalla Sasuke kun…no estas feliz de que por fin me dejara ver-le decía una macabra voz muy cerca de su oído, demasiado cerca para su gusto- siento tanto tener que dañar tan perfecto cuerpo para poder obtener mi objetivo, en verdad lo siento Sasuke kun, pero una vez despierto el demonio de nueve colas no puedo dejar pasar mucho tiempo para despertar la contraparte de este, y como nuestra platica iba para largo, pues tuve que utilizar el otro método, mas rudo, pero efectivo y rápido.- explicaba aquella voz, mientras su mirada bajaba hasta su pecho donde una mancha roja comenzaba ha esparcirse por toda la parte centra de la vestimenta, para luego apreciar con cierto miedo y dificultad la punta ensangrentada de una Katana atravesando su pecho.

-debiste ser mas cuidadoso Sasuke kun, aunque la verdad te lo agradezco, y mucho, pues veras que si no te hubieras distraído no me hubieses dado la pauta perfecta para dar mi estocada final, literalmente.-

Sentía la sangre recurrir a su boca, el aire empezaba ha escasearle, el peso de su propio cuerpo empezaba a ganarle, nunca en su vida pensó sentir eso, no tan fríamente.

-quien…quien eres?- logro articular de una forma pausada e intentando controlar el dolor que ahora le embargaba- que quieres de Naruto?- fue su segunda pregunta, tenia la sensación que sabiendo eso encontraría la respuesta amuchas preguntas que ahora se formulaban en su cabeza, y de algún modo esperaba también encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para seguir luchando.

-oh, me malinterpretas Joven Legado- dijo aquella voz de forma risueña, pero al mismo tiempo de una forma que crispaba los nervios- yo no quiero nada de Naruto kun, por ahora, ya que el no me sirve, no de momento, a quien quiero es a ti Joven legado.

Esto ultimo le hizo sentir una punzante estocada de miedo y aprehensión, la forma de decirlo, y de sentirlo, no era buena, algo había oculto tras sus palabras, algo que el estaba seguro de poseer pero no de conocer.

-por…por que? Logro articular al mismo tiempo que la sangre salía por su boca.

-sencillo, tu tienes lo que toda persona que ambiciona poder desea, tienes el legado de Madara en tu interior, sabes, tu tienes el poder para evitar que Naruto kun siga en esa escalofriante forma, tu puedes detenerlo, claro que desgraciadamente solo yo se como puedes hacerlo. Y pronto lo descubrirás, ya veras que…

Un grito resonó por el bosque, Sakura que hasta ese entonces estaba intentando cerrar la herida de Neji y devolverle la conciencia, sin embargo al darse cuenta que el tratamiento necesitaría de la intervención de mayor cantidad de chacra y técnicas que por desgracia ella no conocía. Lo único que podía hacer era para la hemorragia, sin embargo en su incesante búsqueda de algo con que detenerla, una hierba que le sirviera, poso sus ojos de un extremo ha otro de aquel claro, miro detalladamente como Naruto combatía contra el enemigo llamando la mayor atención de los adversarios, Hinata intentaba por todos los medios calmar ha aquella fase de Naruto, Lee combatía próximo ha ella, sai, ya hacia sobre los arboles dibujando he invocando a una velocidad impresionante las diversas criaturas que desaparecían tan rápido como el las invocaba, pero que mantenían al enemigo ha raya, Shikamaru y Chouji hacían lo posible para tratar a sus adversarios, Los hermanos de la arena tenían sus propios problemas muy apartados de ellos combatiendo con el enemigo, no los podía ver, pero el ruido de explosiones y ráfagas de viento se escuchaba, Gaara aun protegía como podía ha Ino, mientras figuras de arena, desde púas hasta imágenes replicas de el combatían incansablemente, la chica rubia de el equipo de la luz, había invocado a un ave de aspecto extraño y combatía desde ella en el aire, y el otro sujeto combatía cerca de ella protegiéndola; sin embargo al hacerlo, sus ojos pudieron distinguir la figura inmóvil de Sasuke y alguien detrás de el, forzó un poco mas su vista, pero algo llamo la atención de ella, en el pecho de Sasuke, había algo, su ropa estaba cubierta de rojo, miro con espanto como poco a poco el enemigo se retiraba del lugar que posicionaba, al mismo tiempo que retiraba fácilmente la Katana que ya hacia en el pecho de Sasuke, cuando la retiro por completo, el cuerpo de este se curvo hacia atrás debido ha la acción realizada, al mismo tiempo que de su boca escapaba sangre que se impulsaba hacia el cielo y caía a los pies de este.

-dentro de poco me pertenecerás- termino de decir el enemigo mientras retiraba el arma.

-SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oir ese grito distrajo la atención de todos en la batalla, de inmediato un shuriken lanzado con precisión interpuso distancia entre el enemigo y el herido,

-ni se te ocurra volver ha tocarlo…- hablo una fría y calculadora voz detrás del enemigo.

-ja tu y cuantos mas, muchachito, retirate y te perdonare la vida.

-te estoy diciendo que no te atreva ha acercarte ha el de nuevo.

-insolente, pagaras por tu osadía, no eres rival para mi.

-tu pagaras por el daño hecho.- esto lo decía mientras se acercaba a Sasuke que ya hacia de bruces contra el suelo intentando tomar aire y no ahogarse en la sangre que emanaba de su pecho.- tranquilo, todo va ha estar bien- le decía mientras lo tomaba entre brazos y lo recostaba en el tronco de un árbol- aguanta, ya vendrá ella ha ayudarte.- le mantenía consiente como podía, mientras no dejaba de ver de reojo al ser causante de esa herida.

-ni tu, ni nadie evitara que lo llame ha esta vida de nuevo, faltan pocos minutos para que la sombra de la muerte se cierre sobre el y se vea forzado a despertarlo, entonces tu y todos los aquí presentes, sabrán que han visto el ultimo amanecer sobre esta tierra.

-de…de que hablas?- pronuncio con dificultad Sasuke.

-no te fuerces en hablar, a este infeliz déjamelo a mi, pagara por el daño hecho, ya sea el actual o el del pasado, no es así Orochimaru.

- ha veo que me conoces, peor para ti. Nadie que sepa mi nombre o conozca mi rostro debe quedar vivo.

-eso ya lo veremos.

Mientras tanto a una prudente distancia de ahí…

-vamos Neji, por favor reacciona, te necesito consiente, no me defraudes ahora- luchaba Sakura para retener ha Neji en un estado semiconsciente.

Pero durante su batalla una mano le detuvo pausadamente.

-Sakura san- llamo una la dueña de aquella mano- Neji kun es fuerte, esto no lo va ha vencer, ve con Uchiha san, te necesita.

-pero…

-Seguro Neji diría eso, este hombre puede ser muy testarudo y orgulloso tiende a sobreponer el bienestar de los demás sobre el suyo propio. Así que estoy segura que el diría eso… Sakura san ve, ya hiciste mucho con Neji, el estará bien, no se va ha dejar vencer por esta pequeñez- le hablaba Tenten mientras las lagrimas escurrían por sus ojos- además yo voy ha estar con el.

-Tenten san…

-Ve, te necesita, ve…

-Hai.- diciendo que volvería en cuanto trata ha Sasuke corrió en dirección donde ahora peleaban Orochimaru y el ninja de la luz.

Mientras tanto Naruto parecía haber perdido la razón de sus movimientos del combate, luchaba y destrozaba todo lo que se le acercaba, Hinata le miraba desde una distancia prudencial, en sus blancos ojos las lagrimas le surcaban por verlo así, no quería seguir mirándolo así, no podía, así que se armo de valor y se encamino hacia el, adolorida por los golpes que el mismo Naruto le había propiciado, pero estaba segura que en cuanto mas tiempo tardara en traer a su Naruto de regreso mas grande era la probabilidad de que el nunca volviera, miro como Sakura corría para tratar ha Sasuke, quien hasta ese momento había luchado por traerlo, y ella no se iba ha quedar de brazos cruzados, traería ha Naruto de regreso aunque le costase la vida el intento.

Sin pensarlo mas se encamino hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba Naruto, su Byakugan le mostraba el flujo de chacra de este, pero no era normal, una dualidad de Chacra, muy poderosa y por mucho superior a lo que eran los flujos de chacra de los mismos Kages, aun así su determinación le decía que tenia que intentarlo a cualquier precio.

Observo cuidadosamente la situación, miraba como el resto de enemigos que antes ella y los otros estaba combatiendo ahora se debatían por controlar a un desenfrenado rubio. Observo por un par de minutos mas, hasta que logro encontrar el momento preciso, no quería pelear contra Naruto, y sabia perfectamente que tampoco debía hacerlo así que lo único que en ese instante su mente logro formar fue el contacto físico, de alguna manera creía ciegamente que de esa manera traería de regreso ha su Naruto.

Se aproximo lo mas que pudo sin llamar la atención de ese ser que estaba frente ha ella, era cuestión de ser precisa, un error y así como estaba Naruto le quitaría la vida. Ella sabia que ese Naruto no sabia que hacia, que ese Naruto no la reconocía, pero confiaba que ne lo profundo de su ser aun quedara un vago recuerdo del Naruto que ella amaba y adoraba.

Asi en el momento en que el Kyuubi se disponía ha atestar un golpe seguro a su oponente para poder quietarle la vida, ella se interpuso entre el enemigo y el, le abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, le miro a los ojos fijos buscando algún indicio de Naruto dentro de aquellas profundidades carmesí. Al no encontrarlo se aferro mas ha el, a pesar de que el Zorro buscaba alguna forma de eliminar al que ahora se había convertido en un obstáculo físico, ella en su afán de recatarlo hundió su rostro en el hombro de Naruto, aun ha sabiendas que ante este acto le podría quitar la vida ya que bajaba completamente su guardia, lloro sobre, el, al menos si iba ha morir por lo menos que fuera en sus manos. O al menos eso era lo que Hinata pensaba, las garras afiladas del Kitsune se aproximaban fácilmente a los puntos vitales de ella, y al ver próxima su muerte no se iría al menos no sin decir lo que realmente sentía.

-Te amo, por favor detente- lo dijo como un susurro, simplemente un movimiento fino de labio, algo que nadie pudo haber escuchado, nadie excepto el, a quien iba dirigido el mensaje.

Por un segundo aquel mar profundo i solitario escarlata recupero un brillo que siempre debió tener, por un segundo, le reconoció, lo suficiente para detener su ataque, miro aquellos ojos color perla que le observaban tristes y sin vida, con lagrimas que surcaban su rostro.

-Hi…Hinata- logro articular entre su estado semiconsciente de posesión, le miro a los ojos y supo que algo no estaba bien, miro ha su rededor y observo la destrucción causada, miro sus manos y descubrió un extraño chacra emanando de el, y luego miro de nuevo ha Hinata quien aun lloraba por el.

-yo…que…he hecho Hinata?- le pregunto angustiado, poco a poco el chacra de color rojizo que despedía fue retornando al interior de su cuerpo, las marcas en sus mejillas dejaron de ser tan pronunciadas, sus colmillos regresaron ha su estado original, y las dos colas de chacra creadas se desvanecieron con el viento.

-que hice Hinata chan?- preguntaba mientras esos ojos rojos volvían a tomar el pacifico azul cielo de siempre y las lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos- que hice? Seguía preguntando mientras se desvanecía en los brazos de Hinata a causa de no poder soportar el dolor y el peso d ciertas verdades y acciones.

-tu, no hiciste nada Naruto kun, no eras tu, no has hecho nada- correspondía Hinata mientras le tomaba entre sus brazos y le ayudaba a recuperarse- tu no haz hecho nada.

Pero nuevamente un grito resuena por el campo de batalla…

-Idiotas!!!!!!!!- se deja escuchar una voz llena de rencor, enojo y odio- que han hecho?

Aquella voz procedía del antiguo sannin de Konoha, Orochimaru quien miraba desde lo alto de un acantilado el resultado de la acción de Hinata.

-tu mismo has dicho que no debes desconcentrarte de una batalla, así que no te distraigas- dijo su oponente.

-no comprendes el daño que has hecho niña ilusa, no sabes que salavando a ese patético niño, has puesto en peligro la vida de otro, que mas valioso que el mismo Kyuubi.

-Orochimaru, ya te has vuelto loco?- cuestiono su oponente.

-Idiotas!, gracias a que el zorro volvió a su contenedor, no dio tiempo suficiente para despertarle, no hay forma que se salve, era necesario que el chacra del zorro le llamase para despertarle y salvarse a si mismo.

-pero de que rayos habla este viejo?- pregunto Kiba quien ya estaba junto ha Hinata.

-tontos, estuve tan cerca de despertar al legado de Madara.

-pero que dices?, como te atreviste ha tan siquiera intentar despertar el ente dormido de mi hermano.- diciendo esto su mascara fu barrida por su mano y lanzada hacia el precipicio que tenia ha sus espaldas.- no te perdonare, atentaste en contra de mi hermano.

-hermano?- se escucho la voz de Lee, preguntar.

-pero, no que el Uchiha era el ultimo de su clan?- pregunto Kiba.

-técnicamente no- respondió Shino- se dice que tanto el hermano mayor como el menor lograron escapar con vida de la masacre, pero poco después, el primero desaprecio sin dejar rastro, nunca se encontró su cuerpo así que nunca se supo si estaba aun con vida o había muerto.

-Uchiha Itachi- llamo Sai quien se posicionaba a lado del rubio que hasta hace poco volaba sobre un ave.

-y nuestro trabajo de incognitos se fue al desastre. Hum- hablo por primera vez Deidara.

-Sasuke kun, escuchaste, es tu hermano, Sasuke kun, tu hermano ha regresado, le llamaba Sakura mientras le retenía la hemorragia con su propia ropa- vamos, míralo, Sasuke kun, es Itachi, a quien esperabas- le llamaba mientras lloraba- Sasuke kun?, Sasuke…kun?

-es inútil niña, ya no puede oírte, le corto Orochimaru.

-acaso el esta…-se atrevió a preguntar Lee.

-no, pero pronto lo estará y todo gracias a ustedes.

-desgraciado, pagaras por lo que le has hecho ha Sasuke.

-jaja. No puedo creer que ridículo te ves, dime, te duele ver a tu pequeño hermano así, y quieres desquitártelas con migo, o te duele saber que no pudiste evitar que llegara ha ese estado y estas enojado con tigo? Dime pequeño Itachi.

-eres un basura.

-Sasuke teme- le llamaba Naruto quien se aproximaba ayudado por Kiba y Hinata- responde, no te atrevas ha morir sin antes dejar que te derrotara.

-Naruto- le llamaba Sakura- Sasuke kun…

-Sasuke, responde de una maldita vez, no hagas llorar mas ha Sakura chan.

-se los repito es inútil muy pronto se unirá ha todo su clan maldito, en el infierno.

-Cállate- diciendo esto Itachi se lanzo de nuevo en ataque contra Orochimaru.

La mayor parte de enemigos habían sido derrotados, uno que otro se encontraba oculto o rezagado entre el espeso bosque, por lo que las bestias hechas de tinta se encargaban de encontrarlos, Deidara había procurado esparcir algunas de sus obras que harían explosión al mínimo contacto, sin embargo la batalla no estaba terminada, el daño causado era cuantitativamente superior al que ellos podían tratar, El enemigo planeaba de nuevo una ataque y los pocos que podían combatir no estaban al cien por ciento.

Mientras con Itachi y Orochimaru combatían en las estatuas cercanas referentes al primer Hokage y ha Uchiha Madara, el Sharingan activo de Itachi era la única arma en contra de todas las técnicas de Ororchimaru.

-te he dicho que no eres rival para mi niñato.

-Pagaras por lo que has hecho, por todos y cada uno de tus actos…

-jaja, no me hagas reir, la verdad me siento mal por perder un poder tan brillante y enriquecedor como el de tu hermano, pero si me hubieses dejado actuar, el estaría a salvo.

-si, pero de seguro bajo tu control.

-algo se tenia que pagar por despertarlo, cuando comprenderás Itachi que el Kyuubi no es nada sin Madara y Madara es todo sin Kyuubi, por separado son poderosas fuerzas destructoras, juntos son la mayor arma ninja que exista.

-no dejare a mi hermano en tus manos para cumplir tus ambiciones.

-realmente tu hermano ya no estará con nadie Itachi

-Maldito.

-a mi lado tu hermano pudo haber sido único, poderoso y dueño de un don sin igual, pero yo prefiero verle muerto.

-tu como te atreves.

sin embargo una voz muy poderosa, acompañada de un fuerte y sin igual chacra interrumpió aquella batalla.

-Iluso…

-pero que- pregunto Ororchimaru al momento en que se posicionaba en la mano de la estatua del primer Hokage

-eres un iluso si crees que con eso me has dado muerte Orochimaru.

* * *

Ja, raro, lo se, pero juro que hice lo mejor posible con este capitulo, pero se pone mejor en el proximo, o eso espero. A proposito, espero subir mas adelante el segundo capitulo de mi historia especial para San valentin, treigo una ropresa y todo se lo debo a grandes escritoras que reconoceran dentro del segundo capitulo. Bueno nos vemos. 


	19. El Legado de Madara

En esta ocasión no hay palabras que pueda decir de introducción, simplemente, disfruten el capitulo final…

Atte. Ariane de Virgo

El legado de Madara 

-eres un iluso si crees que con eso me has dado muerte Orochimaru.

Aquella voz por si solo irradiaba el poder que minutos antes el Kyuubi desbordaba en batalla. Atronadora como el mismo trueno, poderosa como el fuego, el viento cambio su curso al soplar entre aquel bosque, y un chacra de mayor potencia abordaba el campo de pelea.

-irónico lugar para despertar, pero aun así el mejor para llevar esta batalla hasta el final.

-pero que?- pregunto el mismo Orochimaru.

No muy lejos de ahí, siete ninjas de Konoha, corrían a través de los arboles a toda la velocidad que podían dar, corrían tan rápido como podían sabían que dependiendo de la certeza de su llegada dependería mucho la victoria sobre el enemigo, corrían a todo lo que daban pues sabían de antemano las consecuencias de su fallo.

-llevamos horas corriendo por el bosque, no tenemos dirección fija.- reclamo Kurenai.

-se que están adelante, deben estarlo, deben estar en este camino.

-espero que lleguemos ha tiempo…

-lo haremos Tsunade.-es verdad, además mi Sakura esta con ellos.

-y Naruto También… descuida mujer, aunque debo confesar que me preocupa la ola de Chacra que sentimos minutos antes, pero me intriga mas saber que desapareció así como apareció.

-yo no puedo sacarme este mal presentimiento de mi mente, algo me dice no todo esta bien…

-Kakashi…

En el Valle del Fin…

-pero de donde rayos procede ese chacra tan poderoso?

-es chacra…no puede ser- Itachi se atrevió a desconcentrarse de la batalla por un segundo solo para mirar de una extraña forma como su hermano que segundos antes ya hacia sangrando sobre el suelo, para ver a un Sasuke completamente diferente de pie, sonriendo malignamente, y con un Sharingan completamente distinto al que antes había ocupado.

Su aura era distinta, ante los ojos de todos, el chacra emanaba con una facilidad deslumbrante, sin embargo a diferencia de la anterior posesión de Kyuuby sobre Naruto, este Chacra era destructivo, poderoso, pero controlado, y con mucha facilidad si opinaban sobre eso.

El aspa que caracterizaba a todo Sharingan en el pasado había sido eliminado pasando a formar una especie de cuchilla dentro de ojo. Su semblante estaba lleno de frialdad y precisión.

El pensamiento de Itachi no podía eliminar la certeza de que aquel que ahora se levantaba delante de el, a pesar de tener el rostro de su hermano, la apariencia y el cuerpo, ya no era su hermano.

-estabas muy equivocado Orochimaru si creías que m regiría a las reglas del sello de los Uchiha's, ellos sellaron mis poderes, por temor, sin embargo nunca me restringieron ha obedecerlos, el día que yo renaciese seria ara traer de nuevo el orden a mi clan, no para servirle.

-estas diciendo que tu…

-nunca creí realmente que en el clan naciera un posible portador de mi poder. Pero veo que me equivoque.

-Sasuke Kun…

- No Haruno, yo no soy mas Sasuke Uchiha, el no esta aquí, al menos por el momento, no…

-Pero que dices, tu eres Sasuke teme…

-portador del Kyuby, he? Tu mejor que nadie debería reconocer quien soy… pero supongo que ese viejo zorro no tiene la conciencia suficiente como para reconocerme. Te aseguro que si fuera Sasuke no podría levantarme con una herida que ha perforado prácticamente el corazón.

-No… mientes…

-Haruno, como Medico sabes que digo la verdad… pero no te preocupes, esto con ayuda de Kyuby se remedia, aun hay chacra de el en algún lado. Desgraciadamente solo será temporal.

-Sasuke?, no…ya no eres Sasuke.

- tu si me reconoces Itachi… lógico tu estuviste el día que el clan decidió convertir a tu pequeño hermano en mi legado.

-Madara…

-Konoha me debe mucho aun, sin embargo nunca creí que ellos destruirían todo aquello que deje atrás.

-como lo dije Konoha es el culpable de todas las desgracias, yo tengo la razón.

-podrás tenerla, pero no estoy de tu parte en cuanto a tus planes, te lo advierto, el chico en quien he dormido, ha ofrecido mucho por eliminarte, así que esa es mi única razón para despertar. El trato hecho con el chico, incluye muchas cosas, pero la principal es eliminar al enemigo.

-Madara, estas equivocado si crees que puedes eliminarme, yo he logrado alcanzar la técnica de supervivencia, y aunque mates este cuerpo, otro ocupara el lugar físico, y yo residiré en el.

-si, eso ya lose, es fácil sabe que para ello querías el cuerpo de mi poseedor, pero ahora te pregunto, eres tu capas de derrotarme para así poder utilizar este cuerpo?

-maldito…

-jaja, sabia que no eras capaz, pero basta de charla- de un momento a otro el semblante de Sasuke ensombreció borrando por completo cualquier rastro de sarcasmo- debido a ti, tengo determinado tiempo limite para controlar el cuerpo del chico si paso de es tiempo, arrasare con lo poco de vida que un le queda, eliminarte antes de ese lapso de tiempo es mi objetivo.

-ven si es que crees poder hacerlo…

el chacra que antes salía del cuerpo de Sasuke comenzó a incorporase lentamente a las ráfagas cotidianas de suave viento que le secundaban, creando así una atmosfera cargada de chacra, la cual complació muy bien ha Madara.

-ahora sabrás lo que es enfrentarte a un ninja legendario- diciendo esto desapareció de la vista de todos los ahí presentes ni siquiera el viento causado por el ágil movimiento le delato.

En cuestión de segundos se posiciono detrás de Orochimaru, la velocidad había incrementado un doble de la original, su técnica de movimiento era superior a otras. Un golpe seguro y directo al pecho basto para hacerlo caer de su posición actual, rumbo al estruendoso rio que amenazaba como borrar todo aquello que cállese en sus aguas.

Salto desde el monumento en el cual se haba detenido rumbo al agua que corría, vertiginosa en aquella catarata, no es cosa del otro mundo dominar una técnica de caminar sobre el agua, pero caminar sobre un catarata, eso ya era otro plano.

Una sola mirada basto para cortar cualquier impulso de ayuda que Itachi le hubiese querido proporcionar. Redirigió su vista hasta el poseedor del Kyuby y se centro en el, le miro detenidamente por escasos segundas para después decir:

-El chico tiene fe en ti, esta seguro que si necesitase de tu ayuda no dudaras en brindarla, ahora yo en su cuerpo intento cumplir un trato hecho con el, pero para ello necesito de ti, bríndame el poder dormido de Kyuby que ya hace en ti, y podre cumplir su objetivo, niégamelo y morirá en el momento que yo abandone el control de su cuerpo.

Al oír estas palabras algo salto dentro de Naruto, prácticamente le decía que la vida de su mejor amigo casi hermano dependía de su voluntad y para colmo le pedía algo que el no sabia como controlar.

-Kyuby ya hace en ti, su voluntad es también la tuya, te necesita tanto como yo necesito del chico para vivir doblégalo a tu voluntad, y plantéale un juego que ni el mismo se negara ha jugar, búscalo y lo encontraras, trata con el y déjame hablar, al final yo tengo lo que ese zorro necesita para saberse controlar.

-Madara verdad?- el otro solo asintió- te brindare ese poder que quieres a cambio de que regreses ha Sasuke, sino, ten por seguro que me importara muy poco el hecho de que estés muerto, por que te juro que te busco y te traigo de regreso para que cumplas mi trato.

-hmp…

-ya he hablado antes con el Zorro que mencionas- esto sorprendió a los que estaban cerca y le rodeaban- tendrás su poder y esta vez hará lo que yo diga, hablaras con el.

-entonces prepárate para lo que viene chico- diciendo esto salto de piedra en piedra hasta llegar al pie de aquellas estatuas, donde entre escombro y piedras se levantaba Orochimaru, pero no sin antes agregar- una cosa mas, Chico yo no muero.- diciendo esto regreso a la batalla.

En el fondo de aquel canon Orochimaru se ponía aun de pie, y borraba todo rastro de sangre, estaba seguro que es golpe no era en serio.

-Madara- mascullo por lo bajo lleno de odio y rencor- pagaras por esto.

-en serio, quiero ver como lo haces- se escucho la voz del recién llegado…

Orochimaru le miro con recelo, pero pronto una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, no era una sonrisa como la que antes tenia de burla, sino una llena de cinismo y engaño

-Vamos Madara, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que ambos buscamos el mismo poder, no tenemos por que ser enemigos, al final podríamos ser aliados y alcanzar nuestra meta en común.

-ja, no me hagas reír, yo aliarme con una serpiente postrera y ponzoñosa como tu?, ni yo caigo tan bajo.

-pero ni yo siendo esa serpiente tengo una lengua tan mordaz como la tuya, verdad, príncipe de los demonios?

Este ultimo comentario logro alterar un poco el chacra de Madara ya que viento que llevaba residuos de su chacra soplo mas fuerte de lo normal.

-veo que en lugar de utilizar tu legendario abanico dominas las corrientes de Aire, no, espera esa costumbre del abanico como arma y símbolo fue idea de tu padre verdad.

Ante esto ultimo un golpe directo al rostro proveniente de Madara provoco un nuevo impacto contra la pared de rocas de aquel abismo.

-pagaras por tu osadía…

-al parecer no te gusta mucho que nombre tu pasado, pero eso a mi no me importa, y formando unos sellos de invocación llamo a un serpiente monumental que se irguió segura y orgullos con su amo en la cabeza.

-sabrás por que soy uno de los legendarios sannins de Konoha.

- y yo te dije que conocerías el poder de un verdadero ninja legendario.

Mientras tanto desde lo alto del acantilado un grupo de jóvenes ninjas hacían un esfuerzo por reorganizarse, la amenaza del enemigo aun era latente, y sin embargo al no estar atacando, habían concentrado la mayor parte de su atención ha la batalla que se llevaba a cabo, atender a los heridos, y recuperar tanta fuerza como sea posible…

-esto no estaba en los Planes Itachi san, hum…

-no tienes por que decirme lo que yo se Deidara.

-Tranquilo, es un Uchiha no, estará bien… es tu hermano al fin y al cabo…

El silencio entre aquel par de compañeros siguió por corto tiempo después de estas palabras, ya que Deidara se dispuso ha tomar ha Tobi y alejarlo del posible campo de batalla.

-solo te la pasa causando problemas…hum…

Sin embargo esa conversación de equipo fue interrumpida por la pregunta que Itachi había estado esperando escuchar todo este tiempo…

-¿Por qué?

Itachi guardo silencio dando la pauta de continuar ha aquella chica de cabello rosa que ahora lo enfrentaba

-te espero todo este tiempo, si estabas vivo, ¿Por qué no regresaste por el?

-Konoha podía ofrecerle más de lo que yo estaba dispuesto y podía dar…

-Konoha podía ofrecérselo ha ambos… juntos…

-no, Konoha no podía ofrecerme nada que no fuera cuidar de mi hermano… si planeaba volver era para asegurarme que no pasara esto.

-sabias que sucedería? Y aun así no volviste- una nueva voz se unió ha aquella conversación.

-Naruto- le llamo Sakura al ver que este se aproximaba a donde ellos estaban- no debes moverte.

-Estoy bien Sakura chan, no tienes que preocuparte…

-deberías hacerle caso a tu compañera, no deberías moverte, meno teniendo en cuenta que Madara esta absorbiendo una cantidad de tu energía.-diciendo esto se disponía ha ingresar al bosque, tenia pensado eliminar al resto de los adversarios enemigos, sin embargo la voz de Naruto de nuevo le detuvo.

-Sasuke siempre creyó que estabas con vida, nunca perdió la esperanza, y tu le pagas abandonándolo… eso no es justo.

-en esta vida, nada es justo, solo mírate a ti y dime si ha sido justa con tigo…

-aun asi…

Pero justo en el momento en que Naruto iba alegar a ese comentario, un impacto de un peso chocar contra las rocas y caer pesadamente al suelo… esto llamo la atención de los presentes, quienes al instante dirigieron su mirada hasta el valle y el rio que este cruzaba.

De entre los escombros del derrumbe provocado por el impacto, se levantaba un maltrecho Madara, quien a pesar de estar en el cuerpo de Sasuke, resiente enormemente los daños causados en el cuerpo de este, ya que las lesiones causadas anteriormente estaban cobrando en la batalla que ahora sostenía.

Un cuerpo joven tiene sus ventajas, pero desgraciadamente también tiene desventajas y al parecer en esta ocasión la mas grande de ellas estaba inclinando la batalla en su contra, ese cuerpo por mas Uchiha que fuera, y preparado para soportar su propia energía, le faltaba la experiencia para dominar cada una de sus técnicas. He ahí la principal razón por el cual aun se negaba a utilizar el "Amateratsu" y el "Tsukuyomi".

-Maldición, este cuerpo no reacciona como yo deseo… ha este paso, el chico no soportara mantener mi energía dentro de el.

-que sucede Madara, no que ibas a mostrarme el poder de un legendario Ninja.

-Serpiente impertinente, te cortare esa lengua con tu mismo veneno…

-eso lo veremos, ya que al parecer, no tienes la suficiente fuerza para ponerte de nuevo en pie!!!!

Diciendo esto se abalanzo contra Madara, con la espada que el mismo saco de su cuerpo.

-Morirás en mis manos Madara, no habrá tiempo de que te sellen en un nuevo descendiente, ya no hay mas clan Uchiha, ya no hay nada para ti Madara…

Al ver esto los que miraban el enfrentamiento se dispusieron ha atacar ellos, tenían que logra salvarle de ese ataque, o al menos lograr distraerlo mientras el Uchiha reponía sus fuerzas…

Sin embargo el hecho de que ellos lo hicieran y de que los dejaran interferir hay una gran brecha, ya que en el momento preciso en que se disponían ha atacar, de entre el impenetrable follaje del bosque que los rodeaba, el enemigo que ahí se ocultaba salió en defensa de quien era su jefe creando una distracción y al mismo tiempo una barrera, que indicaba que si querían ayudar tendrían que derrotar a todo y cada uno de ellos.

-maldición nunca pensé que quedaran tantos enemigos …

-espera Itachi san…

-Deidara…

-lo se, hum, pero la mayoría de los aquí presentes no pueden seguir peleando, lo mejor seria…

-encárgate tu de eso, yo tengo otros problemas…

-Itachi san, espera- demasiado tarde Itachi ya estaba luchando por llegar hasta donde peleaba su hermano- que remedio si siempre hace lo que se le da la gana- diciendo esto tomo un poco de arcilla, y comenzó a moldear un figura en ella-será difícil.

A los segundos nuevamente los gennins de Konoha, Suna y especialmente ellos ya se habían organizado de tal forma que batallaban sin dejarles ganar terreo, se habían visto forzados ha dejar a los lesionados sin nadie ha su cuidado, por lo que en ese instante eran mas vulnerables que cualquiera.

Necesitaban ayuda y rápido, llevar combatiendo mas de medio día no era una ventaja y que se aproximara la noche en ese lugar, sellaría su muerte, las oportunidades de resistir hasta el amanecer, si llegaba a caer la noche y ellos batallando eran nulas, por lo único que les quedaba era encontrar un forma de escapar y poder esconderse hasta la llegada de los refuerzos.

-no duraremos- fue el comentario de Chouji ante la oleada de diversos ataques de los cuales ahora eran victimas.

-Lo se- fue la respuesta del que hasta ahora había sido el mas optimista, y el guía del grupo.- sin embargo no pienso ceder el terreno sin batallar- comento de nuevo al aire colocando de nuevo esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-no voy ha quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando el Teme esta batallando contra el enemigo y yo Naruto Uzumaky el próximo Hokage de Konoha no dejare que se lleve la gloria.

Esa era la extraña forma que tenían de darse ánimos, pero de algún modo u otro eso les ayudaba ha seguir adelante.

-Io veo que os lo pasas de maravilla- se escucho una voz detrás del rubio que sorprendió a mas de uno.

-veo que se divierten y no invitan- le secundo otra voz…

-Monstruo, cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas fiestas sin invitarme.

Y es que al desviar momentáneamente la vista de su adversario se toparon con las miradas de sus Senseis, quienes ya hacían ahí, claramente presos de la preocupación.

-Tsunade Sensei- le llamo Sakura quien era la única que se encontraba cerca de los heridos, pues intentaba curarles, pero también intentaba mantener lejos al enemigo.

-las cosas no están tan bien como quisiéramos, separémonos, ya saben que hacer.

En cuestión de segundos los enemigos se vieron enfrentados aun estilo de batalla completamente diferente, Tsunade ayudaba ha Sakura en la batalla, al mismo tiempo que intentaba revisar a los heridos… Kakashi, Asuma y Yamato, se desplegaban en ayuda ha los demás gennins, quienes seguían luchando, pequeñas explosiones se escucharon cerca de ellos, provenían desde el cielo, pues al levantar la vista se fijaron en un ave de cierto tamaño volar sobre ellos, cuando miraron al lugar de las explosiones pudieron ver una brecha entre ellos y una parte del enemigo.

-eso fue muy oportuno.

-con que desde el cielo podemos ver mejor los movimientos del enemigo, Sai.

-comprendo Yamato Sensei- diciendo esto Sai saco un pergamino nuevo, dibujo ciertos trazos a gran velocidad formo los sellos he invoco también a un ave de iguales proporciones a la que ya surcaba los cielos.

-Yamato, no será una desventaja para Sai, se aproxima una tormenta y el ave es de tinta.

-Confía en el Kakashi, estoy seguro que lo ha tomado ya en cuenta.

En los cielos.

-te importa si te acompaño un rato.

-para nada hum… hay mucho cielo y muchos enemigos yeah…

-entonces comencemos…

Abajo en tierra firme Jiraiya ayudaba ha Naruto quien se le dificultaba un poco la pelea, entre controlarse en el gasto de energía y evitar que Kyuubi despertara, ya que desde la aparición de Madara, que una voz en su cabeza no le permitía concentrase del todo.

-chico estas bien?

-Ero sennin, valla hasta que apareciste, pero desgraciadamente lo hiciste tarde, ya me estoy encargando del enemigo.

-mira nada mas, yo que vengo a ayudarte y tu que me desprecias, bueno, de todos modos hazte a un lado, te mostrare como pelea un ninja. Mira y aprende.

Diciendo esto golpeo rápidamente ha cinco oponentes cercanos dejándolos fuera de combate.

-vez…

-viejo engreído, yo pude hacer lo mismo.

-me hubiese gustado verlo, a propósito Naruto, Kyuubi acaso ya…

-si ya se de el? La respuesta es si, si ya despertó? Es si, y si me esta matando la paciencia con su voz en mi cabeza, sigue siendo si.

-pero, como, cuando?

-Orochimaru, desde antes que Madara se apoderara del cuerpo de Sasuke, lo que me recuerda que no tengo tiempo que perder, Sasuke teme esta en peligro…

-Orochimaru, Madara? Pero…

-Jiraiya viejo pervertido no te quedes ahí y ayuda al muchacho- le grito Tsunade.

Sin embargo en el momento que Itachi, Naruto, Kakashi y Jiraiya corrían al borde del acantilado para llegar hasta donde estaba Sasuke, una enorme serpiente de enormes proporciones se irguió en todo su esplendor, en un movimiento con la cola impacto contra las aves que volaban por el terreno, barrio una buena cantidad de arboles y se posiciono en las mediaciones del rio, cerca de la catarata.

Con agilidad el resto de shinobis y kunouchis aliados o enemigos evadieron el golpe, Deidara y Sai lograron escapar a tiempo del impacto, el primero hizo explotar su ave al momento del golpe para poder dañar a la serpiente, pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

Y ahora con la aparición de ese enemigo, Tsunade y Jiraiya se vieron en la obligación de invocar a sus respectivos pactantes, sin embargo, no habían rastros de Sasuke, acaso Orochimaru había asestado un golpe mortal? El cielo que rápidamente se cubrió de tormentosas nubes dejo escapar un torrente sobre el campo de batalla. Llenando mas el cause del rio.

-Orochimaru?...

-Tsunade, Jiraiya, que sorpresa encontralos aquí.

-que hiciste con Sasuke?

-tu hermano ya hace ne el fondo de este valle, ya que este se ha convertido en su tumba.

-no, no puede ser, Sasuke!!!

-le dije a Madara que debió dejar al chico a mi merced, al menos no hubiese tenido una muerte tan dolorosa.

-Sasuke!!!!!

-como te atreves, sabes lo que haz hecho…

-lo se, por ello lo hice, ni Sasuke ni Madara podrán regresar ha este plano terrenal, el Alma de Madara absorbió con su muerte el alama del chico, ese era el pacto que habían hecho yo simplemente les ayude ha realizarlo. Pero basta de charlas, aun tengo que eliminar la basura que esta en mi camino, y una vez fuera de este, Konoha es la siguiente en caer.

-eso si nosotros te dejamos.

-lo harán Tsunade, sea de su agrado o no, ustedes no podrán evitar la caída de Konoha.

Mientras hablaban una serie de ataques eran llevados a cabo, los enemigos restantes seguían batallando con los ninjas, Itachi y Naruto habían bajado hasta el lugar de la anterior pelea para buscar ha Sasuke o en su defecto encontrar su cuerpo.

Jiraiya y Tsunade luchaban contra Orochimaru, e intentaban herirle o detenerle, las palabras ya sobraban en esa batalla, era vencer o morir, lo que alguna vez fue tu amigo, ahora se había convertido en, tu más peligroso enemigo.

Sin embargo Orochimaru no parecía ceder, es mas parecía fortalecerse con cada ataque, el chacra de Naruto oscilaba nuevamente entre el suyo propio y el de Kyuby, Sakura a pesar de no querer creer la noticia no podía ya sentir la energía de Sasuke, ni la de Madara.

El viento enrarecido golpeaba con furia los rostros del os tres Sannin de Konoha, quienes combatían en una batalla sin tregua posible y mucho menos final cercano, ver a tan titánicas criaturas apoyar a sus pactantes en cada ataque parecía una escena sacada de una leyenda épica.

Las cosas no iban a favor de Konoha, a pesar de todo Tsunade se vio obligada ha abandonar la lucha cuando se percato que las lesiones de los demás eran serias.

Naruto e Itachi regresaron a la sima de aquel valle ya que un derrumbe les impidió continuar, y esos derrumbes eran más seguidos debido a los ataques que aquellas bestias lanzaban.

Sin embargo como lo había dicho Madara, Orochimaru era una serpiente rastrera, pero sobre todo traicionera, un ataque dirigido ha donde estaba el equipo de Kurenai y Asuma, basto para que Jiraiya se viera en la necesidad de protegerlos y así perder la invocación de su pactante.

-de nuevo pierdes ante mi Jiraiya, nunca aprenderás que yo soy superior ha ti?

-tu jamás me superaras a mi, Orochimaru.

-Ya lo he hecho, Konoha caerá de igual forma que lo harán ahora ustedes.

-crees que te lo permitiré!!!- la voz de Naruto interrumpió el dialogo, su voz sonaba llena de odio y rencor en contra de aquel que ser que ahora atentaba en contra de sus amigos.

-que podrías hacer chico, derrote al gran Madara Uchiha, el final del clan mas poderos de Konoha esta cerca, y tu te crees capaz de derrotarme, ni con la ayuda del Zorro demoniaco serias capaz.

-tu no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer serpiente rastrera…- en esta ocasión la voz había cambiado, su tono era mas amenazante que la vez anterior, sus ojos habían sido delineados por líneas negras profusas en el contorno de estas, sus colmillos nuevamente sobresalían afilados y peligrosos, un chacra color naranja le rodeaba formando nuevamente la figura de un Zorro, pero a diferencia de la ocasión anterior este chacra ya marcaba dos colas en su poseedor, y al ritmo alarmante en que aumentaba su intensidad y poder, pronto liberaría la tercera cola del zorro.

-veo que la furia te hace perder el control sobre tu conciencia, y te dejas dominar…

-no eres nadie para juzgarme- esta ultima amenaza fue arrastrada entre sus dientes.

-Naruto, reacciona, no sabes a que te enfrentas si liberas al Zorro- intervino Jiraiya…- no sabes cuan poderoso y peligroso es…

-pierdes tu tiempo, yo ya soy el Zorro…- regreso a terminar lo que la chiquilla no me dejo completar, crees que una vez libre del sello primario, me detendré…

-esto no es bueno…

-Yamato, tu sabes que debemos hacer…

-Jiraiya sama, no tenemos otra opción…

-dejarle completar mas colas, solo causara mayor daño…

-pierden su tiempo, el Zorro ya no es nada sin Madara.- diciendo esto de un súbito movimiento formo nuevamente un sello sobre el superpuesto por el cuarto Hokage, lo que de inmediato apaciguo la enorme cantidad de chacra.

Un nuevo golpe en contra del rubio lo derribo al chocar contra un árbol que se derrumbo con el impacto.

-Naruto!!!!

-he derrotado ha mi ultima amenaza, una vez libre mi camino de ustedes obtendré el poder del mismo zorro y nadie podrá detenerme, las aldeas ninjas caerán ante mi control.

-Orochimaru!!!

-este es su fin…-las técnicas ejecutas por Orochimaru y la cantidad de enemigos que un quedaban eran lo suficiente como para rodearles y cortarles cualquier escape, la lluvia seguís precipitándose copiosa sobre el claro del valle, de cualquier forma sino se derrotaba ha Orochimaru… no había escape.

-Únanse a mi o mueran ninjas de Konoha…

-la muerte es mejor que seguir tu camino Orochimaru.

-esperaba eso de Jiraiya, pero no de ti Tsunade. Pero si quieres morir entonces cumpliré tu deseo, pero antes, les daré el privilegio de que ustedes como senseis contemplen la muerte de sus alumnos. Empezando por tu alumna Tsunade…

Un jutsu de inmovilidad les retuvo en sus puestos, si no se movían Sakura seria la primera en morir por la mano de Orochimaru…

El viento nuevamente soplo en dirección contraria, se enrareció y domino sobre la lluvia que caía bloqueando cualquier movimiento al segar al oponente, llamas negras se levantaban de la nada y bloqueaban cualquier paso del enemigo… remolinos de este fuego mesclados con el viento rodeaban a los aliados enemigos creando un caos mayor al de la batalla, fuego que consumía rápidamente todo lo que tocaba, pero no se apagaba, no se propagaba a su voluntad.

Un fuego negro que consumía, ardía pero no se extinguía, y la raíz de este fuego ya hacia en el mismo viento.

Sin embargo, el tiempo pareció detenerse en ese momento, la forma del bosque y el valle en si, se deformo de tal forma que parecía tan irreal como un sueño…

-Un Genjutsu…

-correcto, siempre fue un Genjutsu, Orochimaru, siempre estuviste en la dimensión de Tsukuyomi…

-tu…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la realidad para Orochimaru fue muy distinta, ahora el quien ya hacia acorralado sin posibilidad de mover su cuerpo y su misma espada atravesando su pecho. Una dimensión donde solo estaban el y su oponente, quien empuñaba la katana que ahora le atravesaba un punto vital

-como…

-mi Sharingan es un poco especial.

-cuando…

-desde el principio…un regalo…mi herencia, mi legado.

-Madara!

-no, Sasuke…

-deberías estar muerto…

-estoy muriendo…pero te arrastrare con migo al infierno…

Un segundo mas y la realidad cambio de nuevo, ahora ya hacían en el universo donde sus cuerpos inmóviles eran rodeados por el fuego negro, la gigantesca serpiente era consumida por anillos de fuego que no dejaban de arder por mas que el agua le rodeaba, retorciéndose entre el fuego y el agua, derribando todo lo que su cuerpo impactaba.

Todo alrededor de aquel valle se derrumbaba, las estatuas de el primer Hokage y Madara caían por la atronadora cascada buena parte del terreno alto del valle donde minutos antes luchaban era quebrado y convertido en rocas que caían por el acantilado.

Los Gennins y Jounins de Konoha esquivaban las distintas fracturas que se creaban para segundos después desmoronarse por el acantilado.

Un grito nuevamente le trajo a la realidad, su situación no era favorable, pero estaba dispuesto a librar ha Konoha del veneno de esa serpiente.

-Sasuke!!!!!!

Miro como Sakura le llamaba desde un lugar seguro a donde Kakashi le había conducido, Itachi y Naruto intentaban acercarse para ayudarlo… pero los constantes derrumbes le impedían el paso…

-Itachi- logro pronunciar en un susurro, la verdad le daba gusto verlo con vida, sabia que no podía estar muerto. Lo que lamentaba era que lo miraba en el ultimo momento de su vida.

-Naruto, cuídala…

-que dices Baka, salta, ven con nosotros…vamos Sasuke.

Simplemente negó con la cabeza, pronto el suelo donde el estaba se cuartearía y caería al vacio, no había tiempo para que lograse salvarse, además debía asegurarse de llevarse a esa serpiente con el…

-sálvate niñato…

-para que te salves también, jamás, mi muerte solo es un precio por su vida y la paz para ellos.

-que dices?

-nunca lo comprenderás.

Finalmente el suelo bajo sus pies cedió las rocas que golpeaban desde la parte superior ahora arrastraban a su paso esa sección y a ellos de cuenta.

Le miro una ultima vez, movió sus labios, y le sonrió, como nunca antes lo había hecho, para luego toda la sección del valle derrumbarse sobre el peso de las rocas y danos causados y desaparecer en medio de las rocas, piedras y agua.

Itachi y Naruto se vieron en la necesidad de saltar entre piedras para llegar a un lugar firme y salvarse del derrumbe, quienes miraban atónitos desde las fronteras del bosque no creían lo que sus ojos observaban… Sakura quien ya hacia de pie junto ha Kakashi, callo de rodias ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban, las lagrimas prontamente afloraron en su rostro, corriendo por sus mejías hasta llegar al final de sus rostro y caer al suelo, estaba en shock y no podía comprenderlo.

Quienes le acompañaban solo pudieron apartar la vista de aquel espectáculo, el valle del fin se derrumbaba y se llevaba la vida de su compañero con el… Sakura quien reacciono al ver la figura de Madara caer al final del derrumbe no pudo reprimir ese dolor en su pecho… un grito ahogado y lleno de dolor escapo de sus labios, llenando de angustia desesperación y tristeza el silencio que ahora les rodeaba…

-SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En verdad lamento mucho si decepcione ha alguien con este final, pero antes de que nada, espero lean el epilogo, al final he dejado algo que seguro les gustara.


	20. Tu Nombre tallado en mi alma

Epilogo- Tu nombre tallado en mi alma.

Tres semanas habían pasado desde aquel trágico día, tres semanas llenas de dolor y frustración, tres semanas eternas a su vista, y la vida en Konoha seguía.

Si, todo seguía, para desgracia de ella el mundo seguía girando con o sin el, sobre esta dimensión…

Se había acostumbrado a la idea poco a poco, pero no la había superado, la verdad no podía decir que intentaba retomar su vida, y así cumplir su ultima petición, pero no era fácil, comenzando con el hecho de que desde hacia siete años no habitaba en aquel lugar…

Esas tres semanas habían sido la pesadilla más grande de su vida y no podía hacer nada para liberarse de ella.

Que ironía de la vida, ella siendo la estudiante de Tsunade sama, la mejor ninja medico, siendo su mano derecha en esta rama y ahora tenia una herida que ni con todo su chacra podría curar, una herida tan peligros, profunda como fatal y al mismo tiempo tan a flor de piel y tan difícil de sobrellevar.

Miro nuevamente por fuera de la ventana, desde el día en que regresaron de aquel trágico valle no había vuelto ha llover, y ahora que contemplaba la lluvia por una extraña razón le recordaba todo de el, de su amado Sasuke.

Recordaba que le había conocido ocho anos tras en un día igual, recordaba las mil veces que le había ayudado a evitar los charcos después de la lluvia, cuando eran pequeños, recordaba que durante su entrenamiento fuera de Konoha los días de lluvia le hacían felices, pues podía recordar… pero ahora el problema son los días de lluvia era ese, ella podía recordar, desgraciadamente podía recordar… cada segundo de ese día… de ese trágico y nefasto día…sin embargo consideraba peor el día de su regreso ha Konoha, no podía creer que ahora ese maldito de Orochimaru tuviera la razón.

Flash Back

Se guía lloviendo sobre aquella tierra destrozada, se negaba ha dejar solo a su bien amado, solo bajo esa lluvia, sin embargo no supo en el momento en que le tomaron en brazos y caminaron con ella en silencio. No supo el momento en que había rehusado cualquier ayuda o descanso en el viaje de regreso. No recordaba en el momento que ayudo ha Tsunade sama ha tratar las heridas graves de los lesionados, peor aun no recordaba el momento en que atravesó las puertas de Konoha y sus pies fueron guiados hasta la torre principal del Hokage, no reacciono hasta escuchar la fatídica pregunta de boca de el Hokage.

-¿Heridos de gravedad? ¿Bajas?

El silencio inundo nuevamente aquella habitación, al no estar Tsunade Sensei a su lado, Jiraiya sama al lado de Naruto, y Kakashi junto ha Itachi en el fondo del Salón, nadie quería responder esa pregunta, las lagrimas nuevamente se acoplaron a su rostro en el momento en que fue consiente de su realidad, contestar esa pregunta significaba asumir la verdad, cosa que no quería hacer, sin embargo Asuma sensei lo hizo por ellos.

-Dos heridos y una baja, Hokage sama.- el mismo dudo en continuar con el informe que proporcionaba, no sabia si por respeto ha su compañero que le miraba tristemente con su único ojo visible al fondo del salo, si era por dolor en mencionar aquel nombre delante de sus seres queridos, o por el mismo dolor que el sentía ante esto.

-de nuestra villa, Hyuuga Neji, esta en sala de tratamiento intensivo, de la villa de la Luz, un miembro de su equipo, la baja, es Uchiha Sasuke, señor.

Ante estas palabras no soporto mas su dolor y su agonía dentro de su corazón; miro como Kakashi reprimía el mismo su propia frustración y como Itachi bajaba su mirada al suelo mientras era apoyado por su compañero.

El mismo Hokage gurdo silencio ante la noticia, pues solo ella y Naruto sabían cuanto aprecio sentía el por los tres. Cuando su mirada se detuvo sobre ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar un lastimero sollozo de sus labios… se sentía peor que nunca y le peor es que su único apoyo en aquel momento cumplía como ninja medico que era, aun era una chiquilla que no comprendía las reglas de todo ninja, especialmente aquella que decía no demostrar sus sentimientos ante nada ni nadie.

Pero que sabían ellos de su dolor, que sabían de lo que ella sentía, por primera vez en su vida odio con todo su ser, odio no haber hecho nada para evitar perderlo, odio no haber ido con el, odio su rostro en el momento del adiós, odio las lagrimas que derramaba sin estar consiente de hacerlo, pero sin embargo lo odio ha el, a ese sucio ser que se atrevió a apartarlo de su lado, y odio en el momento que ella le dio la razón ha esas palabras pronunciadas con esa asquerosa lengua viperina, en ese momento creía que Konoha era la principal responsable de todas las tragedias de su vida, de todas y cada una de ellas, pero en especial de esa en particular.

Nuevamente recupero sus sentidos cuando escucho al Hokage pronunciar la retirada del grupo, que luego hablaría con ellos. Dio vuelta sobre sus pasos, camino hacia la puerta, lo único que deseaba era estar sola, sola con sus recuerdos, no le importaba donde, pero era lo único que quería.

Sin embargo una voz le llamo y detuvo sus pasos… era el Hokage quien le ordenaba detenerse, y no podía desobedecerle, por mas que sus nervios y razón le decían que corriera tan lejos como pudiera.

Sin embargo ahí espero, espero a que todo salieran, a que las puertas se quedaran, ahí se quedo sin mirar a nadie ni a nada, simplemente esperando.

-Sakura…

Ante este llamado levanto su mirada en dirección de la persona mas poderoso de Konoha, quien le miraba con extremos dolor y confort, como solo un padre podría hacerlo.

Sin dudarlo mas se abalanzo sobre el regazo del Hokage yai lloro, lloro por todo lo que había sucedido, por todo lo que había averiguado y ahora le recriminaba en su interior, lloro por todo lo perdido, pero principalmente lloro por Sasuke, por su querido Sasuke…

-ya, llora, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, pequeña, te hará bien, llora ahora por el para que en un futuro no muy lejano puedas sonreír con su recuerdo y no llorar por su perdida.

A las afueras de aquella oficina se podía escuchar el llanto desgarrador de un Kunouchi que acaba de perder lo más valioso que había encontrado.

Los que aun seguían cerca de las puertas reprimían su propio llanto con dificultad, pues los tiempos que seguían serian los mas duros para todos y necesitaban su entereza.

Fin del Flash Back.

Ahora que lo recordaba, no podía impedir que una que otra lagrima aun escapara de sus ojos, pero no podía llorar, no en ese momento que iba ha encarar al mas ferviente recuerdo de ese ser.

-te vas?- pregunto ha aquella sombra que contemplaba desde la lejanía como en el monumento conmemorativo de Konoha se empezaban ha reunir los shinobis participantes en aquella trágica misión.

-Konoha ya no guarda nada para mi… no tiene caso que me quede. Además que Tobi ya se recupero por completo podemos regresar con nuestro grupo

-comprendo… Le recordaras?

-siempre…

-sabes que no tienes la culpa verdad?

-lo se, pero sigo pensando que debería ser mi nombre y no el suyo el que yace grabado en esa piedra.

-al menos te quedaras a la ceremonia?

-no, tengo deberes y misiones que cumplir… es mejor así.

-algún día regresaras?

-tal vez, si es necesario, aunque toma esto como un adiós definitivo.

-sabes lo que logre leer en sus labios en ese ultimo momento?

-es algo personal, te lo habrá dicho a ti nada mas…

- yo mas bien creo que lo dijo para todos…

-…

-me dijo, "sigue".

-Sigue, he? – sonrió tristemente ante esa idea- típico de el.

-creo que tienes razón.

-debo irme, me harías un favor.

-dime…

-le entregarías ha Kakashi esto, considero que el es el mas apropiado para tenerlo, al fin y al cabo el me lo entrego y yo no deseo llevarme nada que me ate ha esta villa.

Le extendió la mano y comprobó que era un retrato de la familia Uchiha, donde estaban los cuatro felices como nunca se vieron.

-deberías quedártelo Itachi.

-no hay necesidad de hacerlo… el Itachi que aparece ahí murió hace tres semanas, junto a su hermano.

-se lo daré, entonces, pero puedo preguntar, no te molestaría que yo sacara una copia para mi.

-quiero tenerlo como un recuerdo… ya que es uno de los mas felices de el.

-has lo que quieras.- diciendo esto dio media vuelta y camino por el sendero que minutos antes le había conducido asta ahí, y con agilidad impresionante dos sombras mas aparecieron a su lado desapareciendo en un instante.

-hasta pronto Itachi.

Ahora que el sol se ocultaba y la mayor parte de tributos habían sido colocados en aquella fría piedra, y tan solo quedaban pocas personas a su rededor, caminaba lentamente con su ofrenda, para depositarla sutilmente sobre las demás, sencilla, pero llena de todo su cariño y amor hacia el.

-Sakura- le llamo Kakashi al verla contemplar la piedra.

-estoy bien Kakashi sensei- le contesto mientras con el dorso de su mano borraba una lagrima que se había escurrido de sus ojos.-Naruto, ya se fue?

-partió esta mañana con Jiraiya sensei… dijo que regresaría.

-lo hará, al fin y al cabo esta aldea tiene lo mas preciado para el, y tu Kakashi sensie, que harás?

-no lo se aun Sakura, pero Konoha es mi hogar…

-ten- le extendió lo que minutos antes Itachi le había entregado- dijo que la conservaras tu, que la guardaras por el.

-supuse que al final la regresaría. Se ha ido ya?

-hace unos minutos junto a sus compañeros.

-comprendo… y ahora Sakura que harás?

-cumplir un promesa hecha en un último momento.- miro de nuevo a la puesta de sol que cubría esa tarde, el cielo es mas hermoso después de una tormenta, contemplo la primera estrella que se apreciaba en el horizonte…-Vivir Kakashi sensei, seguir, como el me dijo que lo hiciera, vivir, por el, seguir por mi, y esperar hasta que pueda volverle a ver.

Nadie dijo nada mas después de aquello, simplemente siguieron mirando el horizonte y contemplando la leyenda impuesta para el en esa piedra.

"Por Las alas de un Futuro

A la velocidad del Viento

Mas allá del extenso cielo

Donde no transcurre el tiempo"

Final Epilogo

Lejos de ahí, en un escabrosa aldea oculta a la vista de todos los hombre y mujeres, resguardada por la belleza y mortalidad del paisaje, algo que podría cambiar el futuro sucedía en ese mismo momento.

_-donde estoy?_

_-__en un mundo irreal, para ti chico._

_-que ha pasado?_

_-__muchas cosas como para contártelas en este momento._

_-sigues con migo?_

_-__ese fue le pacto no?_

_-aun…_

_-__si, aun lo estamos, ambos, sin embargo para ello debes abrir los ojos chico, liberarte de este mundo de sueño. _

_-liberarme?_

_-__despertar en otras palabras._

_-despertar, no creí volver ha hacerlo._

_-__y casi no lo haces chico, pero antes debo advertirte que es probable que no tengas todas tus funciones al cien por ciento, y te duela demasiado tu cuerpo físico. Así que solo despierta y regresa al mundo de los vivos, el resto poco a poco nos encargaremos._

Esas voces, las escuchaban y pero no las reconocía, poco a poco sus ojos dejaban pasar pequeños destellos de luz, sin embargo se vio obligado ha cerrarlos de inmediato, le dolía ver esa claridad.

-esta despertando- escucho a una voz masculina pronunciarlo.

-ve por el medico y el Shikage…- menciono otra voz.

Abrió lentamente de nuevo sus ojos cuando escucho apresurados pasos dirigirse a su ubicación, tenia miedo de reaccionar éntrelos hombres de Orochimaru, tenia miedo de abrir los ojos y descubrir que el mismo Orochimaru era quien le observaba.

-tranquilo joven, no le aremos daño- escucho una suave voz que le confortaba.

-no hagas mucho esfuerzo, podrías lastimarte- le secundo otra extraña voz.

Cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos y pudo distinguir de entre los manchones que se movían y los estáticos a las personas que le rodeaban, intento pronunciar alguna palabra.

-que…

-shhh, le silencio la primera voz que identifico como aquel hombre vestido denegro que estaba a su cabecera- no hagas esfuerzos has pasado tres semanas inconsciente, te creíamos perdido- explico.

-como…

-te encontramos a las afueras de nuestra villa, suponemos que el rio te trajo, estabas seriamente lastimado, nos alegra ver que has despertado…ahora debes descansar, un poco mas.

-estoy vivo?- logro preguntar con dificultad.

-si, estas vivo, joven ninja de Konoha, la villa oculta de la muerte te recibe de nuevo en este mundo, bienvenido…

No puedo decir nada al respecto simplemente agradecer su atención y el tiempo que se tomaron en seguir mi historia, como se habrán dado cuenta, existe una continuación que espero pronto lanzar el prologo.

El titulo de mi fic es basado en el verso que se pronuncia al final del epilogo, es de un poema de mi creación y al igual que mi próxima obra, este hace honor a otro verso.

En serio pido disculpas por no poder cumplir la petición de no hacerle nada ha Sasuke kun, pero necesitaba hacer todo lo que esta narrado para poder sacar la secuela, espero me disculpen, pido mil perdones, y de nuevo mil gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes que han leído mi historia, como adelanto dejo lo que seria el resume de la segunda parte, espero les llame la atención y lo disfruten.

"_El tiempo ha pasado, finalmente las heridas causadas en tiempos de guerra han empezado ha sanar, pero todo esto cambiara cuando la misma muerte te de una sorpresa, una nueva ladea oculta se levanta de entre las tinieblas, un nuevo Kage que representa el fin de toda vida, en su estandarte solo Muerte se anuncia, memorias perdidas por distintos sucesos confunden lo que alguna vez fue y lo que nunca sucedió, pero sobre todo confunden la razón de tu vida, Cuidado, ha veces la Luz es mas peligrosa que las Sombras, te darás cuenta que para alcanzar ese brillante futuro que deseas necesitas luchar y seguir con la ayuda de las tinieblas, Y llegar ha ser Tan Libres como el Viento_"

Mayor información de este y otros fics en mi profile, despidiéndome con esto de ustedes y esperando verles de nuevo pronto, agradeciendo su atención, Atte:

_Ariane de Virgo_


End file.
